Artemis Fowl and the Nine Kingdoms
by aperfectattitude
Summary: Set a few years after OD. Artemis decides to help Holly and Mulch with a new case, involving a deadly stolen weapon, taking them through a portal to a new world. AH
1. Bored

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl or any other characters from that series. Nor do I own any characters from the 10th Kingdom or any places. Artemis characters belong to Eoin Colfer and 10th kingdom belongs to Simon Moore.

**Author's Note:** This is a crossover with the 10th Kingdom. For those of you who have never seen or read it, don't worry. It's not necessary in order to read this fic. It focusses on Artemis Fowl characters only. All you need to know is that the Nine Kingdoms is a place where fairy tales are in fact true and make up their history. This story does take place after the Opal Deception, so there are spoilers for that book. It's also a Artemis/Holly story.

**Chapter One: Bored**

Artemis Fowl the Second took a seat at his computer desk. He booted up the modem and leaned back in his chair to wait. The now twenty year old genius already had a Masters Degree in business, chemistry, and art history. After attending a private school closer to Fowl Manor, Artemis had been offered scholarships to half a dozen of the best colleges around Europe. He had helped his father start up a few very successful and legal businesses. However, after only a year of working hard and moving the various Fowl businesses to the top, Artemis Fowl the first had decided that his son would have all his life to work, but wouldn't always have the chance to actually live.

"Son," His father had started, "You are very young yet. You have your whole life ahead of you and plenty of time to run the businesses. But your mother and I don't want your whole life to revolve around working. You need to be able to relax and get out and meet people who don't have anything to do with business. So I want you to take a few years off before coming back."

Artemis the Second had protested greatly but his father would hear none of it. So now, six months later, Artemis was bored.

He had already created numerous inventions that, were he to ever sell them, would earn him millions. He had also done some traveling in those six months but nothing seemed to hold his attention. In fact, the only thing that kept him from going insane from lack of anything to do, was the People.

Holly and Mulch were now running a successful private detective agency and as he was still their consultant, they called him often to either just talk or to ask his advice on a case. They had both seen how bored he was and tried to include him in more cases then usual, which he was grateful for. They even came to visit him whenever they got a chance, which wasn't very often, between their job and the fact that it was hard to get a pass for aboveground. Although, Foaly, who was still a good friend to Holly, was able to sneak her a pass occasionally.

Artemis pulled up his email and found over twenty new messages since the previous night. Most of them were stock updates and newsletters from the Fowl companies and other companies he had invested in. One email in particular caught his attention.

It was from Foaly. The centaur, every so often, would go onto the human internet and send him updates on the happenings underground. Artemis was constantly curious about how the newest Commander in the Lower Elements Police was faring. Neither him, Holly, Mulch or Foaly liked Commander Sool. Actually hate would be more appropriate. Artemis would never forget or forgive the fairy that had caused Holly so much grief. Artemis focused his attention on the virtual letter. Artemis chuckled as his eyes took in the e-mail's contents.

Mud Boy,

Technically, I shouldn't be talking to you anymore. _Commander_ Sool forbade any contact with you, even if you do know about us. You know, you must have a talent for making horrible first impressions. He isn't very fond of you and recalling all of your previous comments, I'm positive the feeling's mutual. I, myself, can't say I disagree with you there. I even heard that the Council is beginning to regret the decision of making him a commander. Why they haven't replaced him yet is beyond me.

About Holly's comment, she was right in telling you that the LEP isn't what it used to be six years ago. If I could, I might even have considered quitting. But no, my unappreciated-self is too important and needed. Not necessarily wanted, but one can't have everything I suppose.

I don't know if Holly's told you or not, but her detective agency with Mulch is doing exceptionally well. A lot of fairies have been going to them now instead of the LEP. So the two have been swamped with cases lately. Sool's furious about it. He's already tried every way he could think of to shut them down but doesn't have anything on them. Serves him right. Did I tell you that he mysteriously got a computer virus just as he had been about to send an unsaved report to the Council? Needless to say he was quite mad. He's a bit smarter than Julius was. It had taken Julius a few hours before he had finally realized that I was the only one who could have sent that sort of virus. Sool found out after only a minute and barged in threatening me. The nerve of him! Blaming me! He couldn't prove anything as I had pulled up an old Mud Man computer game and so he was only able to yell at me for not working hard enough.

Anyway, the reason I had sent this was because I wanted to know what you meant when you said that there were flaws in my plans. I've invented much more complex gadgets then this I'll have you know, and they all turned out fine. Remember, I am on a tight budget here, so my resources are limited.

Foaly

Artemis shook his head, amused, and typed a reply to the centaur. He was glad to hear Holly and Mulch were doing so well. They had been too modest when telling him about it. After telling Foaly about the errors in his newest invention, he shut off the computer and contemplated what to do next. He supposed he could read a book. Although he had read almost half of what was in their library already. Frustrated, he got up. He would do almost anything to get back to work. It's what he was good at and it gave him something to do. In a way, he envied his friends below ground. They all had their hands full while he was bored out of his mind.

He didn't know it, but he wouldn't be bored for much longer.

**AN:** This chapter is sort of short. Upcoming chapters will be longer. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. Let me know of any mistakes I might have made, but no flames please. Thanks.


	2. A New Case

**AN: **Here's chapter two. Thank you to those of you that reviewed for the first chapter. Please keep it up. Oh and none of the characters belong to me with the exception of the few that weren't in any of the books, like Rodney, Maple, or Cypress.

**helo: **Thank you. The story is already finished but I only update once a week. I enjoyed writing Foaly's email. Could you tell I don't like Sool? The characters will reflect that dislike in here.

**Queen Dragon: **It's okay, not a lot of people do know about the 10th Kingdom. I've made it to where you don't have to in order to read this story. Thanks for the review. I agree about there can never be enough AH, it seems like there isn't enough of it.

**refloc:** Thank you so much. I've been reading your story and I really enjoy it so far. Thanks for reviewing mine.

**AgiVega: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're reading it. I love your stories and think you're a great author so I'm pleased you reviewed. Yes, this is Arty/Holly, it's my favorite pairing and in my opinion the funnest to write.

**almostinsane: **Thanks

**Chapter Two: A New Case**

Holly Short, former Captain of the LEPrecon force, stared up at the rather large home. She walked up to the door, followed by her partner, Mulch Diggums. Mulch whistled when he saw the door. It was a big wooden one with designs etched into it and golden door knobs.

"Can't say I blame whoever robbed this place." Mulch said admiringly. Holly shot him a look but didn't say anything, choosing instead to knock. The door was opened a minute later by an elf, garbed in expensive clothing.

"You must be Holly Short, the one I talked to on the phone?"

Holly nodded. "Yes. You're Mister Maple?"

"Yes, yes. Please come in." He stepped aside to allow them entrance.

"This is my partner, Mulch Diggums." She introduced before getting straight to business. "Now what is it that was stolen?" She asked. Maple, Holly noticed, looked a little nervous.

"Well, an invention of sorts. It was developed recently and I just acquired it. Let me show you where it was held."

Holly frowned at the evasive answer but let it slide for a moment. They followed him down the hall and stopped in front of a metal door, heavily locked. Both Holly and Mulch raised their eyebrows. What could Maple possibly have that would need this kind of protection?

"You see, whoever took it, they couldn't have gotten in through this door because only I have the key and because the motion sensor on the other side of the door wasn't tripped." He opened the door to reveal a bare room with a single window and a large glass case in the center of the room. The window was tinted and also had a motion censor attached so it couldn't be opened. The glass case was broken and empty.

Mulch's area of expertise was finding out how the thief got in and how it was taken. As it was obvious that whoever took it didn't bother to be secretive as far as the glass case, that just left how the thief had gotten in. So Mulch got right to that. Meanwhile, Holly needed to ask a few more questions. She pulled out her notepad to take notes.

"Okay Mister Maple, this item was stolen last night?" She asked. He nodded. "Would you mind telling me what the item was?"

He looked nervous again. "Err, well, it's...a weapon of sorts."

"A weapon? What kind?" Holly narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Maple looked, if possible, even more nervous than he had already been.

"I wasn't going to use it. I just had it for now until I could sell it."

Holly frowned deeper. This was not sounding good. She was just about to ask what the weapon was again when Mulch called her over. She walked over to the window and he pointed down to a small clear puddle on the floor. The puddle was almost dry and it looked as if someone had tried cleaning it up right after because it was somewhat smeared.

"What is it?" She asked. She watched as Mulch took his hand up to the window and gasped slightly as his hand went right through. "What the...?"

"It's a hologram. The puddle on the floor is glass and Dwarf Polish. That's the stuff we use on diamonds to clean them. It dissolves glass though."

"So you think it was a dwarf?"

"Nope. The hole is too small for any dwarf." He plucked a tiny device, barely visible, from the window and there was suddenly a round hole. "I think it was either an elf or a pixie." Mulch concluded.

Holly smiled. "Good job Mulch." She walked back over to Maple. "Okay, I need to know what the weapon was and if there was anyone who you were competing against or you refused to sell it too, or anyone threatening you, etcetera."

* * *

A few hours later, Holly and Mulch got back to their office. It was actually a two story building, and Holly had bought the entire thing and used the bottom for the office and the top for her own place. There was a basement that Mulch had claimed was perfect for him as he preferred dirt anyway. Holly liked the arrangement because it kept her from having to get up earlier to make it to the office in time. Now all she had to do was go down the stairs and she was there.

They entered the building, carrying a few bags full of food. They went to the back where there was a small kitchen. As Mulch started eating, Holly pulled out her communicator, to call Artemis. A second later, his face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Artemis."

"Hello Holly." He smiled.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, I was deciding what book I wanted to reread." His face took on a slightly annoyed look. "I've already finished them all. Pathetic really. We have hundreds of books and there isn't a single one that looks any good right now."

"Remind me next time and I'll bring up some books from down here. I'm sure you would love to have some in Gnommish. Just try not to leave them lying around or tell anyone. I'd get in big trouble were anyone to find out."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Holly, when have you ever known me to be careless about something like that?"

"Well, there was that time when you recklessly walked right into a trap with Jon Spiro-"

"That was a rhetorical question actually." He said, glaring at her.

Holly chuckled. "Anyway, the reason I was calling was because I have a favor to ask."

"Such as...?"

"Mulch and I got this new case today. And we already checked out the suspect's house but he was already gone. We didn't find anything to show what he had planned or where he was going, except for maybe his computer but it was all locked up with passwords. Normally, I'd ask Foaly but I figured you were the best for the job."

"Of course." He smirked. "I suggest you don't tell Foaly that though. He might get a bit jealous."

"A bit? Horsy boy doesn't like anyone telling him someone else is better than him." Mulch snorted.

"True. So you want me to hack into this fairy's computer?"

"Yes. Can you do it?"

Artemis looked insulted. "Of course I could." He sniffed. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. _Will_ you do it?"

Artemis pretended to think about it. "Well, I suppose I could take time away from my tiring task of searching the library to do you this big favor."

"Oh for Frond's sakes. You're making it sound like I'm asking you to end world hunger or something. It's hacking into a simple computer." Holly snapped.

"Well in that case, why don't you do it?" Artemis smirked.

Holly glared at him. "Does the word's _ex-police officer_ mean anything to you? They didn't exactly train us to do something illegal like hacking."

Artemis shrugged. "Your loss."

Holly growled, considering hanging up on him. Artemis noticed and grinned.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. No need to get so frustrated Detective. Now what's his name?"

Holly sighed and rubbed her forehead. This Mud Man still had the ability to get on her nerves. She pulled out her notepad and flipped through the pages. "Adam Cypress. You want to call me back when you're done?"

"That won't be necessary. It will only take me half a minute." Artemis was already back at his computer, turning it on. A few moments later, he said, "I'm in."

Holly smirked. "That was thirty one seconds. One second late. You're losing your touch."

"Nonsense. I can do it in thirty but I had to get to my desk and turn on my computer." Artemis huffed.

Holly chuckled. "Sure. So did you find anything?"

Artemis had set the communicator on his desk, that way he could type, so Holly couldn't see him, but could still hear him. "Actually yes. Mostly a bunch of memos. It seems our friend here is either working with or for someone else. I have prices here and some information...the stolen item was a weapon?"

"Yes. Maple wouldn't tell me anything about it though." Artemis didn't say anything in reply and she frowned. "Why?"

His face appeared back on the screen and Holly was surprised to see his forehead creased, worried slightly. "According to these notes, this weapon is quite deadly. It resembles a Softnose only it's bigger. It gets three times as many shots in and it doesn't stun them but shoots to kill. It's also readapted to fit batteries from Neutrinos and can be DNA coded for specific individuals or an entire species."

Holly paled. "Great, so what does this guy plan on doing with it? Where is he going?"

"It says here something about Central Park, New York. I believe it's some sort of meeting because it also has a time and date. Tomorrow at one o'clock, New York time."

"Okay thanks. Mulch and I will be there."

"Wait a minute Holly. I just got done telling you how dangerous this new weapon is. You're not with the LEP anymore. You can't just go there un-armed."

Holly glared at him, knowing he was right. "I'll see if Foaly can smuggle me a gun just this once." She could tell that he still wasn't pleased. He was silent while thinking about something before his face suddenly lit up.

"You and Mulch meet me at the Manor in the morning. Butler and I will accompany you to New York."

Holly raised her eyebrows in surprise, not expecting that. "Artemis, I know you're bored but this isn't going to be some picnic. You said it yourself that it'll be dangerous." She could tell that it was pointless trying to argue though. By the look on his face, he had already made up his mind.

"Which is why Butler will be accompanying us. He's still in great shape and is more than capable. I'll see you in the morning." And he was gone before she could object. She looked up and saw Mulch chuckling into his food. She glared at him before taking her food into her office.

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Through the Portal

**AN:** Thank you to those who reviewed. Please keep it up. Yes, this is an AH story. None of the characters belong to me, with the exception of Cypress, Maple and Rodney so far.

**Chapter Three: Through the Portal**

The next morning, Mulch and Holly met up in front of Fowl Manor. Foaly had been able to sneak an aboveground pass, a gun, and a set of wings to Holly. Holly had thanked him and he had told her it was nothing. He did however warn her not to get caught as Sool was just looking for an excuse to get her arrested.

Once she had gotten aboveground, she had flown and met up with Mulch, who had tunneled, in front of Fowl Manor. Now, they walked up to the front door. Holly barely had time to knock before it was already opening.

"Hello Butler." Holly greeted the large Eurasian man.

Butler nodded in greeting. "Ms. Short. Mulch." He stepped aside for them to enter. Holly's invitation still stood from eight years previous when Artemis had kidnapped her as he had never taken it back. When they were in, Butler closed the door and gestured to the front sitting room. "Artemis will be down in a moment. He said to tell you to make yourselves at home but he figured there would be no use telling Mulch that." Holly and Butler chuckled as Mulch froze, his hand already in the peanut dish.

Holly sat down and looked up at Butler, the only human to take on a troll and win as well as defeat all of Retrieval One, who were considered the best. He had aged some over the years but there was something about him that still made him imposing and threatening to his enemies. He had spent more of his time working out then

he used to and Holly knew it was from the chest wound he had received from Arno Blunt. He would have been dead had Holly not gotten there in time to save him.

There was silence except for Mulch who was making a loud crunching sound while eating the peanuts.

"So...how have you been Butler?" Holly asked, trying to start conversation but also curious and concerned.

Butler smiled. "Fine." He never had been one for much words. But when he did talk, what he had to say was usually important. Holly just nodded and fell silent again.

"Ready?"

Holly jumped and turned to see Artemis standing right behind her, smirking slightly in amusement at her. She had sensitive hearing as an elf but had not heard him come up.

"Yeah, we're ready." She replied, glaring slightly at him for sneaking up on her.

"Good. We're going to take my private jet."

Butler led the way out to the car, where they drove to the airport. When on the plane, Butler flew it while Artemis, Holly and Mulch sat in the passenger area. There was a little light talk and a lot of silence. After awhile, Artemis saw Holly examining her Neutrino. It had been awhile since she had used one of them. Six years in fact. But despite all that time, it still felt right and as if she had just regained her long lost right hand.

"Foaly came through then?" He asked her, a little unnecessarily, as he doubted she would have stolen the gun. She gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I owe him big time."

"You're lucky to have a friend who's willing to risk so much to help you."

"Yes, I am. Sort of like Butler and you."

Artemis considered it. "Yes. I owe a lot to Butler." That was a major understatement. How many times had his manservant saved his life or given him advice or even just been there for him?

Holly nodded. Butler had saved both of their lives more than once. They were silent again and Artemis waited until Mulch had gone into the bathroom to apply his suntan lotion before asking Holly something. He was not and never had been good at sensitivity or showing concern, and now struggled to find the right words.

"Holly, how have you been doing?" It wasn't the normal, 'Hey how are you?' but a more deeper one. Holly knew that. Everyone had long ago figured that Holly had healed for the most part. Only Artemis had been able to see how she still suffered over the murder of her Commander who had been like a father to her. Holly kept her gaze on the floor and shrugged slightly. Frowning, Artemis realized why it was that he had never been the sensitive type. He had no clue what to do next. He got up and went over to sit next to her. "Holly, you can talk to me. I believe it helps to get it out." Artemis didn't know that first hand but he had read enough about it and was good at physiology so figured it would be worth a shot. Holly didn't say anything for awhile so Artemis just sat there. Eventually, she started talking.

"I guess I still feel responsible. I know that there had to have been something I could have done to save him. But I failed. He shouldn't have died." Holy had kept her voice strong, if a bit quiet, but at that last part, her voice started to crack. Artemis winced slightly. He didn't know what to do if she would start crying. This was definitely not his area. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Holly, look at me." Holly did after a second and looked into his blue eyes that used to be like ice but right now contained only sorrow and warmth. "You did everything you could. No one blames you. Julius didn't either. He would have been proud of everything you've done. However, I'm also positive that he would not tolerate you beating yourself up over it." His words were firm yet also soft in away. His eyes still bore into hers. Holly realized that it was almost as if he had used the _mesmer_. When looking into his eyes, she believed everything and in doing so, felt a great weight remove itself from her. A weight that she had been carrying for years now. She nodded slowly.

"You're right, I guess. It was six years ago. I shouldn't be getting upset like this still."

"On the contrary, it's perfectly acceptable to mourn over someone for years. Just not to the extent that you let your sorrow take over you or blame yourself. You would end up in a permanent state of depression. You'll always miss him, as will others. Julius was the type to leave a lasting impression."

Holly chuckled. "His temper?"

Artemis smiled. "Actually, I believe it was his loyalty to the People but mostly to his officers."

Holly nodded. Julius had stood up for her to the Council quite a few times and threatened to go if she did. She recalled that day, right before they had fallen into Koboi's trap, when he had talked to her about her promotion to a Major. If it had been any other commander, she would have been off the force long before because of her recklessness. But Julius had seen that all of her decisions had been made from her heart and for the right reasons, even if they didn't always have the best results. She had never been afraid to bend a few rules to do it.

She dropped her gaze from Artemis' and noticed Mulch who was peeking out from the bathroom door. Holly straightened up. "Thanks Artemis." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." He glanced over at Mulch who was starting to come out and added quietly, "I realize that I'm probably the last person you would come to, but you can talk to me about anything. I'll listen." Holly smiled gratefully and Artemis got up and left toward the front of the plane. When no one could hear him, he gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't messed that up like he thought he would. He walked to through the door to where the pilot sits. "About how much longer Butler?"

"Around an hour and a half to two hours" The manservant replied.

"Ah." Artemis walked back, planning on catching up with his old friend, Mulch.

* * *

A little over three hours later, the four made their way through Central Park. Since it was the middle of the day, the sun drained Holly's magic so she had a harder time shielding. She could still become invisible but it took more out of her. So, they had rented a car from the airport and drove to the nearest outlet store. Butler had gone in and bought clothes and a hat for Holly. When she came out of the car after changing, Mulch broke into a fit of giggles and even Artemis had chuckled.

The clothes were a bit big on her but with the hat on to cover her ears she looked like a regular human girl. She scowled at them and walked off, muttering threats, making it all the more amusing for the others.

They were now searching for any sign of where the meeting was supposed to take place. It only took a few minutes for them to realize that they were getting no where.

"We need to split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Holly eventually said. It was nearing one o'clock and they were pressed for time. They all agreed, and split into two groups. Artemis and Holly and Butler and Mulch. As they were walking, Holly tripped over her pant leg. Artemis helped her up with a snicker. "Shut up Mud Boy. It's these stinking Mud clothes. They're too big and uncomfortable. I look ridiculous in them."

"Yes, you do." Artemis chuckled. Holly glared at him.

"Jerk."

"What? I was merely agreeing with you."

Holly sighed. "You weren't supposed to. When I say that, you say, 'No, you look fine.'"

Artemis frowned, confused. Holly almost laughed. It wasn't very often that you got to see the genius confused. They continued on their search and soon it was one o'clock. Holly pulled out her communicator to call Mulch to see if they had any luck. She was in the process of calling him when Artemis nudged her. She opened her mouth to ask 'what' but before she had a chance, Artemis shoved her into some bushes and hid as well. Holly growled softly as she picked herself off the ground for the second time and was just about to yell at Fowl when she saw something. A small figure ran by them, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. Holly saw the large sack he was carrying and knew they had their guy. She quickly jumped out of the bushes to follow, Artemis close behind. She was just about to pull out her gun and shout when the fairy, Adam Cypress, just disappeared. She noticed the blurry rectangle but before she could stop, she went right through or rather into it.

Artemis had been a little ways behind Holly when he saw her disappear right after Cypress. He stopped, panting slightly and saw that there was a blurry rectangle, for lack of better words, that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the trees. He walked all the way around it and found no sign of Holly. Muttering about an irrational, stubborn elf, he stepped into the blurry area.

**Let me know what you thought and review.**


	4. In the Fourth Kingdom

**AN: **I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Cypress. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't had time to reply to any of them. I've been a bit rushed and pressed for time these past few weeks. I'll try to do it next week. I have read them though and please keep it up.

**Chapter Four: In the Fourth Kingdom**

Artemis stumbled out slightly, barely catching himself so he didn't end up on the floor. He stood up and realized he was in some sort of dungeon. The walls were all stone and there were about ten large cells around them. He also noted that there seemed to be no electricity and what little light there was, came from torches on the walls. It looked to him like a setting from the early sixteen hundreds or so.

"Artemis, what did you do?" Holly had been standing right next to him also looking around. She hadn't looked at him, but felt him come through. Normally he would protest to being accused of something but it was then that he actually turned to look at the elf and froze.

"H-Holly?" He said hesitantly and stuttering slightly. Had he not been so shocked, he would have been appalled.

"What?"

"Well, perhaps you should turn around." He wasn't quite sure how to tell her and figured showing her would be best. Holly spun around and her eyes widened. She no longer had to look up to see him. She had somehow grown two and a half feet in mere minutes. She looked down and saw that her once huge clothes were now incredibly small on her. Her pants came up almost to her knees and her shirt was too tight and showed most of her stomach. Artemis removed his coat and handed it over to her and she covered herself up. "Be careful with that coat. It cost quite a lot." He said but Holly ignored him.

"Okay, you're the genius- where are we and what happened to me?"

The next sentence was rather hard for Artemis to get out. "I am not sure." He admitted. He looked behind them and found what looked like a mirror only instead of glass reflecting their images, it was some sort of blurry image of Central Park. "Holly, have the People developed portals?"

Holly looked even more confused. "No, and Foaly would have mentioned something if it was recent."

"That's what I thought." He muttered, still studying the mirror. He suddenly thought of something else. He pulled out his communicator and tried calling Mulch, who had been able to afford his own a few years back. However, the call didn't go through. He then tried calling Holly but that did not work either. She tried her own and was just as unsuccessful. Artemis had to grab her wrist to keep her from tossing it. "Don't break it." He scolded.

"Well, it's already not working." She said, looking into the mirror.

"My guess is that this portal transported us into some alternate planet or universe where our satellites can not reach."

"Well then, let's go back. New York is right there." Holly went to step through but Artemis stopped her.

"Wait, we will need to come back here eventually and there is no guarantee that this portal will still be open. We need to decide if we are going to keep going after this guy or not."

"Well we can't let him get away! But Mulch and Butler will be worried." Artemis nodded. Holly suddenly turned almost green, and clutched her stomach. "Artemis…" She chocked out. Artemis turned to see her moan softly and turn to the side. Wincing, he heard and saw her throw up. Normally, Artemis never cursed, but no other words came to mind and let slip a single choice curse word. In everything that had happened in the last minute, he had failed to remember that Holly needed an invitation into a human dwelling. Briefly he wondered why the reaction was delayed as long as it was but figured that if they were in an alternate universe, her magic was having a bit of a difficulty sorting everything out, especially with her new height. Also, since it was not his dwelling, nor had he ever been here before, he couldn't be the one to invite her.

Holly had just finished being sick for the moment and was now shaking slightly. Making a quick decision, Artemis knew he had to get her out of there, even if it meant allowing Cypress to get away. He carefully took hold of Holly to lead her back through the portal. She didn't protest as she felt another wave of sickness coming and she clutched her aching stomach even tighter.

"What's going on here?" A new voice demanded. Artemis' head spun around to see a woman looking annoyed, along with four guards all armed with swords. The woman was dressed in an old fashioned dress that seemed more elegant than a peasants garb from what seemed to be the theme here judging the dungeons. However the dress was not all that fancy but more casual. The guards were all dressed in navy blue and white uniforms and circled the woman, their swords out and pointing at Artemis and Holly.

Holly attempted to pull out her gun but was to weak and had to abandon the attempt. Artemis held onto Holly as she vomited once again and he quickly turned to the now confused lady.

"Please, I need you to say she is allowed in here. I will explain everything in a moment." He spoke quickly. The lady just looked at him like he was crazy. Though Artemis understood her reasoning, as it looked as though they had broken in and were now asking for permission to be there after, he had no time for her to just stand around. "Just do it!" He snapped, surprising both the lady and Holly. The woman nodded hesitantly and did as he asked.

Holly stopped throwing up and almost collapsed. She could feel her magic working properly now, if a bit slow at the moment, and rushed to heal her. Sensing her exhaustion, Artemis led her away from the mess and helped her to sit down on a small bench by a wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he saw that she was still shaking. She nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just give me a minute. Thanks." She said quietly.

"Okay, can somebody please explain to me what is going on here?" The lady asked impatiently. Artemis turned his attention to her. Now that he was not so stressed as he had been moments earlier, his brain took in more details of his surroundings. The lady looked to be in her middle twenties, and had brown hair that was shoulder length. He noticed that she also spoke with an air of authority. His brain worked quickly, trying to determine the safest story. He decided to risk the truth.

"We are sorry for intruding, but we were following a thief and he came through this…mirror." He started with the bare minimum of information. The lady frowned.

"We saw no one else. We have two guards posted outside the dungeon door and one informed me that he heard voices from here. No one could have gotten out of here without them seeing."

It was Artemis' turn to frown. She wasn't believing them.

"Artemis, his shield." Holly pointed out to him quietly as she was still gathering her strength back. The woman heard and raised an eyebrow, getting more confused and frustrated by the minute.

"Shield? What shield?" She asked. Artemis could tell Holly was considering something and it only took him a split second to realize what it was.

"Holly, no." He said firmly.

"Artemis, they have to believe us. We can't let Cypress get away."

"I understand that, however, you are still recovering from nearly losing your magic," He said quietly so that the lady or her guards could not hear him. "You will exhaust yourself."

"I'm already exhausted. That's not going to change."

"Exactly. You are proving my point."

"Artemis, do you really want to be arrested?" Holly asked, gesturing to the guards who still had their swords drawn. Artemis glared at her and she gave a weak, triumphant smirk.

"Fine, you have one second and no more than that." He warned. Holly raised an eyebrow as if asking him what he would do if she didn't obey him. But after she slowly stood up and actually turned on her shield, she found it would have taken to much out of her if she did do it for more than just a few seconds.

The lady looked around shocked and confused when Holly disappeared. The guard's eyes darted around suspiciously. Only Artemis noticed the slight haze near him. When Holly became visible again, she had beads of sweat on her face and she panted slightly. Artemis growled softly as he had to hurriedly catch her by the arm to make sure she didn't fall.

Once she was sitting again, he said, "Do you need to perform the ritual?" She shook her head 'no'.

"I'll be fine in a little bit. All that's wrong is my magic is tired now. I shouldn't have to do the ritual for awhile yet." She informed him. He nodded.

"Who are you?" The lady asked. Artemis glared at her slightly. He was a little bitter that she had caused Holly to exert herself so much. Holly, seeing the look on his face, rolled her eyes. She spoke first, fearing that Artemis would say something that would only lead them to more trouble.

"I'm Holly Short and he's Artemis Fowl."

"The Second." He added. Holly tried not to roll her eyes again. She glanced at him, wondering if he had actually been joking around but his face was completely serious. Figures. "Now if you would be so kind as to explain to us where we are and who _you_ are?" Artemis asked. Holly shot him a warning look, which he ignored. If he didn't watch it, they'd be arrested or killed, likeable story or not. The lady though, didn't seem to mind or else didn't catch his tone.

"I'm Virginia and you're in the Fourth Kingdom. I know that doesn't help you at all. I will explain everything better in a little while with my brother." Virginia said something to two of her guards and they left. She then told Artemis and Holly to follow her, which they cautiously did so. Holly had pretty much recovered fully now but she couldn't help but notice that Artemis walked closer to her than usual. She was surprised and even a little pleased that he cared.

They followed her up a flight of stairs and out a large, heavy, wooden door and then out into a corridor, the two guards following behind. The walls were beautifully decorated with either tapestries or paintings of individuals or landscapes. There were a few suits of armor along the wall as well. They passed a few doors and a few servants as well.

"Are we in some sort of castle?" Holly asked. Virginia nodded.

"Yes, my brother, King Wendell's."

Holly looked surprised. "So, you're a princess?"

Virginia smiled but shook her head. "No, he's actually my step brother."

"That should still make you a princess."

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I can explain later since it's a bit of a long story. I took the title of a Lady and my husband became a Lord. Whenever Wendell is gone away on a trip somewhere, I watch over things." Holly was still confused but was stopped from asking more questions when they stopped in front of a door. "You can wait here for right now." Virginia opened the door to reveal a small sitting room. Artemis frowned.

"How long? We do need to find the thief and get back soon. Two of our friends are still in Central Park." He had been hoping to just quickly explain everything to whoever the king was, find Cypress, and get back to their side of the mirror within a few hours. But he knew it would take more than that to catch Cypress as there was no telling where had had gone.

"Not to long." Virginia promised. She was just about to leave when she noticed Holly's clothing for the first time. "Is that the new fashion trend in New York these days?"

Holly glanced down at her clothing, embarrassed. "No, actually, they were too big on me before I came over here."

Virginia looked confused again. "Oh, well, do you want me to bring you something else to wear?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you."

Virginia left, closing the door. Holly hurried over and put her ear up against the door. She frowned and stepped away.

"She left the guards here."

Artemis nodded and took a seat. He watched, amused, as Holly paced back and forth. She kept going for three minutes until, "Holly?"

"Hmm?"

"Sit down."

Holly glared at him. "How can you be so calm about all this? We are in an alternate world, in a castle, chasing a fairy who has a dangerous weapon and is more than likely long gone and to top that off, I just grew two and a half feet in a matter of minutes." She had raised her voice by the time she finished and was also now right in front of him. Artemis remained calm and unperturbed.

"Holly, we are going to find Cypress, figure out where exactly we are, and hopefully be back to our world by this evening."

"What about my height?"

"Well, since you only grew once coming through the mirror to this side, more than likely, you will shrink back to your normal short self when we go back."

Holly grunted at the short comment but didn't say anything else further. There was a knock at the door and a guard entered, and handed something to Holly before exiting again.

"Oh, they better be kidding." Holly said, holding up the dress in disgust. Artemis looked away to hide his grin.

"I suggest you put it on. We will be meeting with the King of the Fourth Kingdom." Artemis couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. Holly glared daggers at him and began cussing in quite a few different languages. Artemis could only understand about three of them and that was enough to make his eyes widen at her.

"Well don't look! Go stuff your face in a corner." She spat. Artemis chuckled and rose from his chair. He walked over to a window and looked out. "You better not look Mud Boy or I swear…"

"No reason to threaten me, I have no intention of looking." He heard her mumbling some more, mainly wondering how to get into the dress. Artemis kept his attention to outside where there were large grounds and a forest in the distance. The window showed what appeared to be the front of the castle. There was a drawbridge with a moat around it, and beyond that a large road leading out to a beautiful fountain a little ways off. Beyond that there were a few hills bordered by the forest.

A few minutes later, he heard Holly clear her throat. "Alright, you can look now. But I swear, one smart comment and I won't hesitate to shoot you." She said, brandishing her Neutrino that she was holding again. Artemis turned around but any snide remark he had been about to make died on his lips when he saw her.

The dress wasn't all that fancy, it looked more like a peasant's gown he had seen in medieval pictures. However, it was a forest green color that seemed to go perfectly with her auburn hair and her eyes. He had never seen her in a dress before and secretly thought that this one looked great on her. It fit her perfectly in all the right places. Places she generally kept hidden with baggy clothes. He stood gaping until he regained his senses, glad that at least she hadn't noticed.

"Go ahead, make fun of me." She dared him, scowling.

"I don't think that will be necessary. You look…fine." He walked over to her and removed the baseball cap still on her head, revealing her pointy ears. After quitting the LEP, she had let her hair grow out but mostly kept it tied up. She watched suspiciously as he reached over and began letting her hair down. "Don't tug, my hair is fragile." He smirked but obeyed. She was surprised at how gentle he actually did it and looked at him curiously.

"There, now you are fit to see a king." He said, stepping back and taking his coat off the chair where she had thrown it.

"Thanks." She said, her tone no longer as harsh as it had been the last few minutes. Artemis went to sit back down and wait. He watched Holly fumble with her dress in an attempt to sit down. By the time she figured out how she was supposed to sit, the door opened and the guard came back in. "D'Arvit." Holly muttered as she stood back up. Artemis held back another grin as he too stood up.

"The king will see you now." The guard announced and the two followed him out.


	5. King Wendell

**Chapter Five: King Wendell**

Artemis and Holly followed the guard out of the room and down the hall. Five minutes later, after passing through numerous other hallways, a rather large hall which Artemis gathered to be the Entrance Hall, and up a flight of stairs, they reached a large door with a guard posted outside. The guard who had been leading them opened the door for them, gesturing for them to go in.

Holly was a bit nervous but was determined not to show it. She glanced over to see Artemis calm, like almost always, and composed. _How does he do it?_ She wondered. She tried to match his cool expression and confident walk. They walked in to find themselves in a rather large study. There were a few bookshelves bordering the walls, some filled with books and others with scrolls. She spotted a few maps hung up around the room as well as a few paintings. There were two that caught her attention in particular. One was a portrait of four people, three men and a lady whom Holly recognized as Virginia. The other was a large portrait of a beautiful woman who seemed to give the impression of greatness and power as well as kindness and security.

Right below that portrait was a large desk with a young man in his middle twenties. From the way he was dressed and held himself, Holly knew he was the King. Sitting right y him was Virginia and another man who looked to be in his fifties. Virginia smiled kindly at them as they stopped a few feet from the desk.

Holly was unsure what to do next so she bowed slightly. Artemis glanced over at her and did the same but did not bow quite as low as she had done.

"You don't have to do that." The king said kindly. "I'm King Wendell. This is my good friend Anthony and I believe you've already met his daughter Virginia." Artemis noted that though his voice was kind as was his expressions, his tone also had something about it that got the attention of everyone. He seemed to have a lot of power yet was not greedy with it. Wendell was a man who did not ask for the throne, but since he had it, he would do everything he could to make sure he did not abuse the position and use the title wisely. Artemis was slightly surprised. Most monarchs took advantage of having power and used it only for themselves. He could already tell Wendell was not like that. It was odd how having just met the man, he already seemed to know this. Glancing at Holly from the corner of his eye he saw that she seemed to have reached a similar conclusion. Her face was masked but her eyes showed that she was curious and in awe.

"This is Holly Short and I am Artemis Fowl."

"It's nice to meet you Your Majesty." Holly added. Artemis felt like calling her a suck up but refrained from acting immature.

"Pleasure's all mine. Now, how exactly did you get through the mirror? We had it turned off."

Artemis decided to tell him the truth, albeit a little edited. He had not intention of revealing the People. That was up to Holly. "Holly is a private detective and her partner and her recently received a new case. A dangerous weapon had been stolen and we were able to find out that the thief, Adam Cypress, would be in Central Park at one o'clock. As their consultant, I accompanied them." He ignored Holly soft snort. "We split up and Holly and I saw Cypress and followed him through to here. Our two friends are still in Central Park right now however."

Wendell nodded, having digested their story so far. "What were you telling Virginia about a shield?"

Artemis looked over at Holly. She had been the one who opted to show Virginia and he would let her explain now. She sighed and pushed back her hair behind her ears to show them.

"I'm a fairy, more specifically an elf, and normally only three feet tall. We have certain abilities, magic if you will, one being to shield or turn invisible. We're able to vibrate at such a high frequency that we're undetectable by sight. Cypress is a pixie and also contains that ability."

Wendell looked interested and not at all shocked or confused unlike Virginia and Tony. "But there are no fairies over there." Virginia said.

Artemis looked at them. "You are from that side of the portal?"

They both nodded. "We came here a few years ago." Anthony told them.

"Ah, well as you can see, fairies are real. We've been living underground for awhile now. There's only been a few humans to ever find out about us but all, with the exception of three, were mind wiped so they don't remember." Holly explained. Anthony turned to Artemis.

"So are you a fairy too?"

Artemis shook his head and Holly said, "No, he's a Mud Man-er Human."

Anthony looked skeptical still. "You're telling me that there have been a bunch of fairies living underground for years and even with the technology they have these days have remained undetected?"

Holly smirked at the technology part. "Human technology is decades behind ours."

"Okay, well that still doesn't explain _why_ you're living underground." He pointed out.

At this Holly frowned slightly. "Fairies and humans basically began to stop getting along and since we're most peaceful, they decided to retreat to underground."

"I'm still confused but nothing surprises me anymore."

Just then , a guard rushed in. "Your Majesty, the traveling mirror is gone."

Virginia groaned. "Not this again." She looked over at her father whose eyes were wide. "Care to take back that last part Dad?" Her answer was a glare. Artemis and Holly were no longer paying attention though.

Artemis felt as though he had taken a blow to the stomach. If he had been any other person he might have hit himself in the head. However, he wasn't that type. Instead, he stood stiffly, trying to register everything. He hadn't been thinking and made a huge mistake. Something that didn't happen often. Cypress hadn't escaped right away. He had been in the room with them the entire time and had waited until they had left the dungeons before taking it. What was worse was that now Cypress knew he had been followed and who it was. Artemis felt almost sick.

While he was more concerned about having made a mistake, Holly was only worried about not being able to get back. With the mirror gone, they had no way of getting back to their world. She vaguely heard Wendell instruct the guard to have the entire castle searched as well as the grounds. She knew it wouldn't do much good. She glanced over at Artemis to see him standing stiffly with an impassive face. She knew her own must look devastated, reflecting her inner emotions. Once again she wondered how he was able to conceal everything. If she hadn't known him as well as she did, she wouldn't have noticed the look in his eyes. Even so, she couldn't tell what the look was. She watched the guard hurry out. Wendell turned to them.

"Until we can recover the mirror, you both are welcome to stay here in the castle."

Artemis seemed to snap out of whatever he was in. "That would be fine. Thank you."

Wendell nodded and called for a servant and instructed him to take them to the guest wing. Artemis and Holly followed the servant out, neither one of them saying a word. Holly paid little attention to her surroundings; just followed the servant up a huge staircase and through a bunch of corridors, eventually stopping in a small hallway. There were just a few doors and Artemis and Holly were given two right next to each other. Once the servant was gone, Holly turned to Artemis.

"So what happened to getting back by this evening?" He glared at her and she matched it. "So now what?" She asked grumpily. Artemis sighed and leaned against the wall.

"It was Cypress who took the mirror. He had been in the dungeon with us the entire time, invisible. Now he knows we are here and he took the mirror so we cannot go back for help." Artemis' tone sounded miserable and even a bit self-loathing was evident but Holly paid it no attention.

"Great! And why didn't you do anything to stop him? Or say something sooner?"

"Do you think I wanted him to escape with the mirror? I do not wish to be stuck here either. I would have said or done something sooner had I known. I just realized it a minute ago." He snapped.

"Some genius. Thanks to you, we're stuck here." Holly knew she wasn't being fair and instantly regretted saying it. Artemis winced slightly and glared daggers at her. But behind the glare she saw shame and pain. Without saying anything further, he disappeared into his room. Holly considered going after him to apologize but figured it would be better to let him cool down first. She went into her own room and gaped at how large it was.

The bed was four times bigger than she was and looked extremely inviting as she felt weariness creep in. The bed along with the rest of the room was decorated in maroon red and gold. She sat down on the bed to take it all in. There were two comfortable looking chairs with a small table in between them. There was also a vanity table with a mirror hanging over it. There was a large window on one side of the room. Holly noticed there were two doors besides the one leading out to the hallway. She walked over to one and opened it to reveal a large closet. For the most part it was empty so she closed it and tried the other door. She was surprised to discover that it led to another bedroom. It only took her a moment to realize it was Artemis' room. She figured that the guest rooms must all be connected like that but when she looked around his room there was no door that would lead to the next room.

She frowned when she saw that he wasn't in there but then saw there was a heavy curtain drawn aside to reveal a balcony. She walked over to see Artemis leaning on the rail to the balcony overlooking the back of the castle.

"Why do you get the balcony?" She asked, joining him. He glanced over at her quickly before turning his attention back to the landscaping. He shrugged. Holly sighed. "I shouldn't have blamed you. It's not your fault."

"Perhaps. However the fact remains that I should have known better. I had been to confused at the time to think properly."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"_I_ do not. I have only made very few mistakes and they almost proved costly."

"Well, you learn from your mistakes."

"True. I have learned not to underestimate the People or Jon Spiro."

Holly grinned. "I think that worked both ways. The People no longer underestimate all humans and I'm pretty sure Spiro will never underestimate a thirteen year old again."

Artemis chuckled at that. They both looked out, studying their surroundings. They were facing a large forest that went all along the back of the castle a little ways off. Holly angled herself so she could try and get a look at the castle itself. Her mouth dropped open in awe.

"This place is huge!" She exclaimed. He nodded.

"Yes it is. I suppose it is kind of nice here."

Holly had to agree. As much as she wanted to get back, she couldn't help but notice that here there was no smog or Mud Men pollution and the weather was perfect. But this wasn't her home. Her home was back in her own world with her friends or what was left of them. Foaly, Mulch, even Butler. She used to be good friends with Trouble Kelp but after quitting the LEP, the two hadn't talked much.

The LEP.

The LEP used to be her home and would have been incentive enough to return in a heartbeat. But after they accused her of killing Julius, she couldn't go back there. Not with Sool as a commander. Even without him she wasn't sure she would go back. There were many memories there, both good and bad. Not wanting to start thinking about all that, she asked, "Okay, what's the plan?"

Artemis didn't need to ask what she was talking about. He had already been thinking about it. "Well, any choices we had before, vanished with the mirror. The way I see it is we have to find Cypress if only for the mirror. What we need to decide right now is if we do have nay choice once we find Cypress, do we try to get back the weapon or just escape through the mirror? Because whatever his plans are for that gun, it won't include us if he is over here."

Holly answered without hesitation. "We're going to stop him. He could kill a ton of people with that thing. We can't let him."

Artemis was silent for a moment before he nodded. He had known she would not leave without helping and he felt the same way.

"Okay, then first we need to figure out where Cypress is going and what his plans are. From what I have seen so far, these people do not have electricity or guns. They still use swords. If Cypress is going to be using his gun, which I'm positive he is, they will have no way of knowing what they are up against."

Holly frowned and twisted her mouth in thought. "How did Cypress find out about all this in the first place? I mean, what business does he have over here? He's just going to start killing people for the heck of it?"

"Holly, I know only as much as you do." Artemis reminded her. "However, my guess is that he is working with or for someone here or he's from here originally. If it is the former, it means that whoever is over here knows about our world and our technology."

Holly sighed. "Great. This just figures. I'm beginning to think I have the worst luck above and below ground." Artemis smirked and Holly glared at him. "Because you're still new at this sensitivity thing, I'll take it easy on you this once and not sock you. When I saw something that puts myself down, you say something that disagrees and makes me feel better."

"Well, there is no such thing as luck-"

"Wait a minute," Holly interrupted. "Knowing you, your next words are going to be something like 'since there's no such thing as luck, it's my fault and I'm a failure or something.'"

Artemis grinned. "Holly, I'm not that inconsiderate. I was going to say," He paused for the barest of seconds, quickly thinking of something to say. "That there is no such thing as luck therefore you can't possibly have bad luck. You are just imagining things and being a pessimist. You aren't looking at the good things that come from our adventures."

Holly raised her eyebrows. "I'm impressed. That was a pretty good save considering you had a second to think it up." Artemis merely grinned at her making her chuckle.

"See? I can't be that hopeless."

"Yes, there's hope for you yet." Holly smirked. Artemis decided not to retort. The two fell silent and went back to staring out over the land as the sun slowly made its way down behind the forest.

**Review and let me know what you think. Sorry again for not replying to any reviews. But I haven't gotten that many and I've been really busy lately so I don't have that much time. Next chapter we go back to Mulch and Butler. So please Review!**


	6. Explanations and Another Dwarf

**AN:** Here's chapter six. I'm sorry this came a few days later then it was supposed to. This chapter is a bit longer then all my other ones so far though. I'm planning on making all of the following chapters this long if not longer. Please review after you read. I know there's a lot of you reading it, but you're just not reviewing. I need to know what everyone thinks, especially with this chapter. You should get a few things explained to you here. Okay, here it is.

**Chapter Six: Explanations and Another Dwarf**

It was just after sunset, and Artemis and Holly had just come back in from the balcony. It seemed that while it was perfect weather during the day, at night it quickly turned rather chilly. Holly sat on the bed and laughed as Artemis attempted to start a fire in the fireplace.

As he picked up one log from a pile nearby, he immediately dropped it again when he got a splinter. This got Holly laughing even harder. Restraining himself from sucking on his finger (He would never stoop that low), he then attempted to light a match but had no success in that department either. He threw a glare over his shoulder at Holly but couldn't help but smile when he saw her almost crying from laughing so hard.

"Would you like some help?" Holly asked, after taking a deep breath. Before he could even answer, she was already there taking the matches from him. He watched, somewhat fascinated as she managed to get a nice fire going rather quickly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Holly raised an eyebrow. "It's not exactly rocket science."

"You're right, that's easier."

Holly roller her eyes and fell back onto the bed. "You know, I'm beginning to think you got the better end of the deal here. You have a balcony and your bed is more comfortable than mine."

"Of course. Only the best for a Fowl." He smirked.

"Conceited, arrogant Mud Boy."

Any comeback that Artemis would have made was interrupted by a knock at the door. Artemis got back up and opened the door to reveal Virginia.

"Oh, hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said, seeing Holly still laying on the bed.

"No, no, not at all." Holly said, turning a bit red and sitting up.

"We were just talking." Artemis assured her.

"Well actually more like arguing." Holly said and Virginia smiled.

"Well, I figured you two would want a better explanation of where you're at and everything. I know that it would have been a great help to me if someone had better explained it to me instead of having to find it all out for myself."

"That would be great, thank you. Here, sit down." Artemis let her in and she sat down in the other chair.

"So what do you want to know first?"

"Well, we're in an alternate world and you said you're from our own world. So you would know all the differences between the two, right?" Holly asked and Virginia nodded.

"Yes, basically, here there's only one continent only they don't refer to it as that. It's divided up into nine kingdoms. Each of them are run by a king or a queen. As you've already seen, it's more like medieval times. There's no electricity, no guns, no technology at all. Now bear with me for this next part. I know you're going to think I'm crazy, because I thought everyone else was when I first got here too." She paused and both Artemis and Holly waited expectantly. "In this world, fairy tales are real and make up their history. They too have magic only it's a bit different then yours Holly."

"Fairy tales? As in Snow White and Red Riding Hood? Those kinds of fairy tales?" Holly looked like she was trying to keep her laughter in while Artemis' face remained impassive as ever. He decided to hold back his opinion until he had learned more. Normally he would suggest that Virginia be checked into an institution as soon as possible. But after everything he had already gone through, this didn't seem as far fetched as it should have been.

"Yes, exactly. Don't look at me like that." Virginia laughed as Holly looked at her like she was crazy. "I can't exactly prove it yet. It's more of just something that you have to discover for yourself."

"You see, each kingdom was started by a great figure in history, like Snow White, after she married the Prince, she became a great Queen and started the Fourth Kingdom. She is considered the most famous and greatest of them all. There were Five Great Woman who Changed History. Queen Cinderella, Queen Snow White, Queen Red Riding Hood, Gretel the Great, and the Lady Rapunzel. Cinderella is still alive, but almost two hundred years old and is the queen of the First Kingdom. As of right now she's the only remaining of the five. Their decedents are now the rulers of their kingdoms. Wendell is Snow White's grandson."

"Snow White is the woman in the painting, in Wendell's study, isn't she?" Artemis asked suddenly. Both Holly and Virginia looked over at him shocked, but Virginia looked pleased as well.

"Yes, that was her."

Artemis nodded. "How exactly did you discover this place then?"

"To make a long story short, Wendell's step mother tried to take over the Nine Kingdoms and started by turning Wendell into a dog. Wendell escaped and fell through the mirror and found me and my dad. The Evil Queen, his step mother sent three trolls and a half wolf after him."

"Wait, a half wolf? Like a werewolf?" Holly interrupted.

"In a way. The thing you have to understand about wolves in the Nine Kingdoms is that they're not the same as what we're used to. First of all they're bigger and can talk. But they also have the ability to change forms. They have a type of magic that allows them to morph into a human form or else remain in their wolf form. However, when they are in human form, their tales remain for some unknown reason. But it helps to identify them as wolves if the tails aren't properly hidden. A half wolf is someone who has a wolf for a parent and a human as the other parent. They look exactly like they're human only they have a tail and have heightened senses. Like excellent smelling and hearing. Once a month, on a full moon, the wolf in them comes out and can often times be considered dangerous, but that's mostly lies. During the full moon, they really only go after chickens or sheep or something of that sort. Am I confusing you now?" Virginia asked, a little unsure.

Holly raised an eyebrow but Artemis shook his head. "No, I think I have the gist of it so far anyway. Now let's say that I do believe all this," He started and Holly looked over at him in shock. He was the genius here and he was going to believe all this? He's supposed to be smart for Frond's sakes. "How is it that this world has remained hidden but its stories have gotten to our world?"

"Well, as you know, the Brothers' Grimm wrote all those fairy tales over there and we have proof that Wilhelm Grimm himself had been over here. Our guess is that he somehow ended up over here and kept records of all that had gone on and then took them back to our world to make stories out of them. The only way to get back and forth between the two worlds is by the traveling mirrors. Snow White's step mother had magic mirrors as you know. One of them had been a traveling mirror. There were actually three made originally but now only one is left unbroken. We usually leave the mirror off and guarded so that no one from there can get over here. Nobody over here really knows all that much about our world. They refer to it as the mythical 10th Kingdom."

Artemis' brow furrowed as he digested it all. Holly was only half listening, still thinking that she was either in a dream or Virginia had escaped from a mental institution. Maybe everyone here was all crazy. Could it be contagious? After all, it seemed that Artemis might be catching whatever it was as whatever rational thought he used to have had gone out the window. She tried to look interested as Virginia continued. Her years in the LEP had taught her that it was wise not to upset people who weren't all right in the head. But then again, she dealt with Mulch and Foaly almost daily and threatened them. Holly refused to believe that she was being unreasonable and forced herself to believe that she was being the only rational one here. Honestly, magic mirrors and growing two and a half feet in seconds was one thing but fairy tales being real?

"There are all sorts of people and creatures here, not just wolves. Anyway, three trolls and a half wolf, Wolf, were sent after Wendell. We ended up here and after a month of traveling all around the Fourth Kingdom, being chased by numerous things and getting into all sorts of trouble; we ended up having to save the Nine Kingdoms. By then, Wolf had switched sides and saved my life countless times and ended up saving all the monarchs of the other Kingdoms' lives as well. At first I wanted to return to New York but once I was there I found I didn't consider it home anymore. So I returned here and have lived here since."

"You haven't explained how Wendell is your step brother though." Holly pointed out, trying to find any flaw in the story. Artemis noticed this and sent her a warning glance which she of course ignored.

Virginia paused and looked somewhat hesitant about telling them. "When I was seven years old, my mother walked out on my dad and me. We never saw her after that. It turned out that Wendell's step mother who had married his father when he was seven, was in fact my mother."

"Your mother was the Evil Queen that tried to kill Wendell and everyone else?" Holly asked incredulously. Virginia nodded and Artemis once again glared at Holly. She could have been a bit more comforting about it or something. Finding out your mother was evil and a murderer couldn't have been easy. Holly realized her mistake. "Sorry." She said quietly. Virginia shook her head.

"No it's okay. I'd rather not talk about it though. But you can see how Wendell could be considered my step brother. We're actually real close now. My husband, Dad, Wendell and I are sort of like our own family. A bit dysfunctional though." Virginia chuckled. "My husband will actually be getting home soon. He took our son out hunting so you can meet him then."

"Your husband, is he that Wolf character you were talking about?" Artemis inquired. Virginia looked surprised.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He's a genius, literally. There's hardly anything that gets by him." Holly answered for him. Virginia looked back at Artemis.

"Really? That makes sense then. Well, I have to get back and help them search for the mirror. A servant will be up later to get you for dinner." She said, getting up and walking over to the door. Artemis also stood up.

"Thank you for your help so far. We greatly appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all. We'll talk more at dinner. I'm interested to hear more about the fairies over there."

Artemis and Holly nodded and Virginia left. Once the door was closed, Artemis returned to his seat and looked thoughtful.

"I can't believe that you believe all this." Holly said, shaking her head.

"Why, don't you?"

"No, I don't. At least not the part about the fairy tales."

"I could see it in her eyes that she was not lying."

"She could just be off her rocker and _think_ that it's the truth."

Artemis shrugged. "It is possible I suppose, but not likely. Does she seem like an insane person to you?"

Holly frowned. "No, but that story is insane."

Artemis sighed. "Don't you think it is rather ironic that you, a fairy that has fought and escaped trolls and goblins, think these tales to be false when I, a human who should have no knowledge of fairies, believe it to be true?"

"Yes, it is ironic. Which is why I think that you've gone crazy as well. Besides, for me, fighting trolls and goblins isn't all that far fetched as you make it out to be. I've grown up knowing it all to be true whereas you only figured it out only once you were twelve. Granted, that's better than all the other humans, but that's not my point." Holly cut off her rambling as she realized it wasn't really going to help her case.

"Usually I'm the type to only believe in things as long as there is actual evidence or proof to support it. However, as soon as I came through that mirror, I got a feeling. I don't understand it all, as I've always been a man of science, rarely ever going off my intuition. But now my instinct tells me that I can believe them. Even you have to admit that there is some sort of magic here. Look at you. You grew two and a half feet just by coming through the mirror."

"Yes, why is that exactly?"

Artemis sighed again. "I'm not positive yet and you are changing the subject."

Holly glared at him. "No I'm not. You did."

"You are just as stubborn as I am so I doubt we will get anywhere with arguing."

"I am not stubborn."

"So now you are in denial?"

Holly growled and headed for her room. Once the door was closed she could distinctly hear Artemis laughing.

* * *

Butler and Mulch had spent the entire afternoon searching Central Park for any sign of Cypress or Artemis and Holly. Mulch had gotten a call from Holly around one o'clock but as soon as he had pressed the button to talk, it had been disconnected. Since then, they hadn't been able to get through. Butler had tried calling Artemis' cell phone and Mulch had tried calling both Holly's and Artemis' communicators. Neither one of them were successful. 

Needless to say, Butler was worried. He immediately regretted not being on the same team as Artemis. He had known how dangerous a place Central Park was, what with the gangs and the muggers. He must be getting to old for this. There had been a time when he never let Artemis out of his sight. Now he had let him go off alone with only a fairy to protect him and for all Butler knew his charge could be laying dead somewhere in some bushes.

Butler refused to believe this however and was determined to search the entire park until he found them. Mulch knew this and was worried as well. He knew that it could take them forever to actually search the whole park.

"I'm sure they're fine. It's getting dark, maybe they went to get something to eat."

Butler shook his head and kept going. Mulch had to jog to keep up with the mountain of a Mud Man.

"Butler, we can't stay out all night looking. Arty's not a kid anymore and Holly can look after him." Mulch whined, desperate to find a place to rest and get some food.

"Remember the last time those two were left alone? Koboi kidnapped them ands tuck them in the Temple of Artemis with a ton of trolls."

Mulch winced. He hadn't thought of that. "Well, Koboi is locked up tight in Howler's Peak in the most guarded cell, so she won't be going anywhere."

"That doesn't exactly reassure me. Last time she was supposed to be heavily guarded while in a coma and she still managed to escape."

Mulch sighed. "Okay, but we have no clue where they are and this park is huge. Listen. I have an idea. I have a buddy that has an apartment right on the edge of Central Park. We'll head there and from there we can call Foaly because I'm sure he has some way of tracing them."

Butler stopped walking and considered it. "Why can't you call him from here?"

"Because I'm tired and hungry." Mulch whined. Butler rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just a short break." He said and Mulch nodded before leading the way out of the park.

Fifteen minutes later, they stood at a door, having just knocked. It opened to reveal what seemed like a short man but was actually a dwarf. The dwarf stared suspiciously up at Butler but when he saw Mulch, he grinned.

"Mulch Diggums?"

"Hey Rodney. How've you been?"

"Great. Come in." Mulch walked in but Butler had to duck slightly. The apartement was on the bottom floor of the building and looked to be in pretty bad shape. But Mulch's eyes widened in awe when he saw the inside. The floor was all dirt and there was moss growing on the walls. Butler scrunched up his nose.

"Charming." He muttered. Mulch ignored him.

"Nice place you have here. Comfortable." He took a seat in an old chair.

"Yeah, my landlord stops in once a month and so I have to cover the ground with carpet." He gestured over to where there was a large rolled-up carpet. "Other than that, I'm hardly ever bothered. So what brings you to New York? And what's with the Mud Man?" Rodney tilted his head to Butler.

"That's my friend Butler and Butler, this is Rodney Silicis."

Rodney's eyes widened. "_Butler_? Artemis Fowl's Butler? I've heard about you from underground. I've also heard a lot about _the_ Butlers in general here on the surface. You guys are pretty famous. Pleasure meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

Rodney turned to Mulch. "I didn't know you're friends with him. The Fowl kid too?"

Mulch nodded. "Yeah, which is why we're here. I don't know if you've heard but I'm a private detective now and my partner is Holly Short."

Rodney whistled. "Some crowd you're hanging out with Diggums. Fowl, Butler, Short. You going to tell me that you were friends with Julius Root too?"

Mulch rubbed his neck. "Well, I wouldn't say friends."

Rodney chuckled. "You always were the weird one. And a detective now? That's probably the last job I ever pictured you having. You've always been the criminal, not the one chasing him. So anyway, why are you here? I take it you're not just here for a visit, even though it's been about ten years."

"I've been busy, what with being in and out of jail and helping the LEP and now with my new business. But we were after some guy named Cypress, you heard of him?"

"Cypress? Doesn't sound familiar."

"Ah well. We were after him and split up but the problem is we lost contact with Holly and Artemis. So I was wondering if we could hang out here for awhile."

"No problem. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks Rodney." He pulled out his communicator to call Foaly. The centaur's face appeared on screen.

"Oh hey Mulch. Did you guys catch that one guy?"

"No, and Holly and Artemis disappeared on us."

Foaly was instantly more alert. "What do you mean disappeared?"

"We split up to find that Cypress guy and around one, Holly tried calling me but it was disconnected. Since then I've been trying to call but both Holly and Artemis' communicator but it's not going through. Is there any way you can trace them?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. Hang on just a second." Foaly disappeared off screen and they heard him typing on his keyboard. "Okay, it shows here that Holly's last call was to your communicator at eleven minutes after one o'clock, p.m., New York time. This is really strange though. The reason the connection was severed was because it stopped getting a signal from the satellites. I can't get a signal to Artemis' either. I don't understand how this is possible though. Even when their batteries die or the communicator is broken, it still sends off a signal to the satellite, making it traceable. It's as if they just dropped off the face of the earth."

Mulch and Butler frowned. They were just about to ask something when there was a buzzing coming from Foaly's end. They heard him growl quietly, "D'Arvit. What does he want now?" He reappeared on screen. "Sool's here. I got to go. I'll call you back as soon as I can." And he was gone.

Mulch sighed. "Well, at least we know they're not in Central Park." He tried to make that out as a good thing but unfortunately it didn't have the intended effect. Butler grunted and sat in another chair after picking a few beetles off. Rodney noticed the uneasiness and made a quick decision.

"I'm going to go get some food. Anyone want anything?"

"Sure." Mulch said and Butler shrugged. Rodney nodded and hurried out.

* * *

He returned an hour later with sandwiches and found them in the same spots talking. "Did your friend call back?" 

"Nope, still waiting."

Rodney handed them each a sandwich. "You guys can stay here tonight if you need to."

"Thanks Rodney." Mulch unwrapped his sandwich and began pulling beetles from his beard and the ground and placed them in the sandwich. Butler looked at him like he was crazy but by now he was pretty much used to the dwarf's odd eating habits. He leaned back into this chair, casually brushing off a spider. He had been in far worse conditions before. A few bugs wouldn't kill him.

They were silent as they ate until Rodney turned to Mulch.

"Diggums, earlier you said you had been helping out the LEP? Aren't you in trouble with them?"

"I was. It all started when they needed me to sneak into Fowl Manor when Arty kidnapped Holly. After that, I've helped them on other occasions like with the goblin rebellion and Opal Koboi twice. Although with their new commander, I can't say I'll help them anymore even if I am offered."

Rodney nodded. "I've heard a few things about Commander Sool, none of them good, except for maybe criminals and anyone else trying to take over Haven. That gnome's a joke. Apparently now the LEP isn't what it used to be."

"Which is part of the reason Holly quit and we started up the private detective agency." They spent the next few hours talking about all their adventures. Butler told whatever parts he knew or that concerned him so with Mulch they were able to recount mostly everything. After that they just talked freely. Butler listened as the two dwarves told about their past and their old partnership in crime. It was around midnight and Foaly still hadn't called back. Butler was still worried but he knew there was nothing he could do yet. He knew something important must have come up if Foaly was taking as long as he was, so they didn't call him. They eventually decided to get some sleep. Rodney left for this room and Mulch and Butler both slept in their chairs.

* * *

Artemis had spent what was left of the afternoon in his room. He was thinking as usual, but had a lot more on his mind this time. He watched it grow dark outside and shortly after, a maid came in. She told him that the meal was being served in the dinning hall and they were expected. She then went about lighting candles in his room so it wasn't all that dark. 

Artemis walked over to the door that connected his room to Holly's and looked in. It was dark, as the maid had yet to get there but he could see Holly's outline lying on the bed.

"Holly?" He asked softly. No answer. He walked over to the bed and found her asleep already, still in the dress. He went over to her closet and brought out a blanket. He carefully covered her up and then stood watching her for a moment. Her hair fell over her face as she shifted some. He gently brushed it back out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. In her sleep she looked peaceful and not at all like the tough elf he saw when she was awake. He walked silently back into this room and then out into the hallway and left in search of the dinning room.

**AN:** Okay, so what did you think? I'm hoping I didn't make this too confusing. Let me know what you think and if anything is still vague. There will be more explanations later on so hopefully everything will make sense. Please Review!


	7. Spying on the King

**Chapter Seven: Spying on the King**

Holly awoke the next morning, confused as to why there was sunlight coming into her apartment. She moaned and pulled the pillow over her face to block it. It took her mind a minute to wake up and completely register that fact. She moved the pillow and looked around.

"Ah, so it wasn't a dream then." She muttered as the previous day's events came back to her. She looked down and realized she had fallen asleep with her dress on. She didn't remember getting a blanket though. She shrugged it off, figuring she must have woken up in the middle of the night to get it and just didn't recall it. She laid there for a few more minutes letting herself wake up fully.

Eventually, she got up and saw that there was a few dresses draped on one of the chairs. She groaned and muttered, "Don't these people have pants?" She picked a dress at random and changed into it. She then found a dress and tied her hair back. She walked over and knocked on Artemis' door but no one answered. She opened it and found he wasn't there. Frowning, she turned back around and left her room in search of someone. She had no clue as to what time it was and soon felt her stomach growling. She had skipped dinner the previous night and was paying for it now. She briefly wondered why nobody bothered to wake her but realized it wouldn't have done much good. She was exhausted and would have remained deaf to the world. She could sleep through almost anything if she was tired enough. She wandered down the direction they had come the day before and eventually reached the staircase. As she was making her way down, she saw Virginia coming up.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Your friend said you had been really tired so he didn't want to wake you." She told Holly.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't realize I was so tired yesterday until I hit the bed. Do you know where Artemis is at?"

Virginia thought for a second. "He was at breakfast but I haven't seen him since then. That was a few hours ago. Are you hungry at all?"

"Actually, I am."

"I'll take you to the dining hall. It's not quite lunch yet so you should still be able to get breakfast."

Holly nodded and followed her back downstairs. A few minutes later, they entered the dining hall. The room was large and had a huge 'T' shaped table in the center. The top of the T was where Holly guessed the King sat and his close friends or special guests sat on either side of him from there while everyone else sat along the long side of the table. Virginia led her to the top and they both sat down.

"What did you want to eat?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. What all do they make exactly?"

Virginia smiled. "The cook's will make anything, which is another perk to living here."

Holly laughed and told the servant that had walked up to them what she wanted.

"I'm curious as to how it is that you met Artemis. You said that there's only a few humans to know about the fairies over there, so how did he become one?"

"Well, even I don't know entirely how he found out about us. What I do know is that he was twelve years old at the time and by then he was a criminal mastermind and from what I gathered from Foaly, my friend, Artemis had managed many illegal feats that brought millions to his back accounts. He was a monster back then. Managed to kidnap me and use me for ransom to get a rather large amount of our gold. Not the first time he outsmarted us either."

Virginia's eyes widened. "He _kidnapped_ you? When he was _twelve_? I take it a lot must have happened since then if you two are friends?"

"Yeah, we've gone through a lot together. He's changed a lot because of the Peop-_fairies _influence. He can still be an irritating and stuck up Mud Boy though, but he's no longer evil."

"Mud boy?" Virginia asked confused.

"Sorry, it's a term we use to refer to humans."

"Ah, okay." Virginia said, still not completely understanding that but letting it slide as the servant had brought Holly's food. They continued talking even while she ate. Once she was done, Virginia gave her a little tour of the castle. They were only about a third of the way through when a guard came up to them.

"My Lady, the King requests your presence immediately." He spoke to Virginia.

"Very well, I'm coming." She told him and turned to Holly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm going to go find where Artemis is anyway."

Virginia nodded and left with the guard. Holly waited a minute and then followed, staying out of sight. She didn't know what was compelling her to follow. Her instinct she supposed, or just curiosity. Either way, she obeyed. She stayed some distance back, making sure to make now noise. She considered shielding but found it was just as easy to stay in the shadows and save her magic.

She watched as Virginia entered the King's study while the guard remained outside. Holly frowned, trying to think of a way to eavesdrop. The only way was to get up to the door which meant she had to do something about the guard. She walked up to the door and the guard stopped her.

"You can't go in there right now." He stated firmly. Holly layered her voice with the _mesmer_, making sure she had eye contact. As she spoke the guard's eyes drooped and his face relaxed.

"_You don't have to worry Mud Man. I'm not going in there. Now, I want you to forget all about me. I was never here nor can you see me right now. Got it?"_

"Yes mam."

Holly smirked and moved past him. She put her ear up against the thick door and strained her hearing. She could faintly pick up voices. She recognized the first one as Tony.

"This came out of nowhere. Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Of course we can't trust them Tone." This was a new voice Holly hadn't heard before.

"Wolf's right, Anthony. We can't trust them. However, this has gone on long enough and if they're willing to negotiate then I think it's worth the trip." This was Wendell.

"If they're so willing to negotiate, then why don't they come here? It doesn't feel right." Virginia said.

"I agree, but they did say to meet outside their territory, so we wouldn't be in as much danger." Wendell pointed out.

"They also said you can bring however many guards and soldiers you want to make you feel comfortable." Tony pointed out.

"Oh how generous of them." Virginia said sarcastically then added seriously, "But they just attacked not two weeks ago. Isn't it odd that this comes now? It seems very sudden."

"They did take quite a blow on that attack though. We were able to beat them back. Perhaps we were more successful then we originally thought." Wendell said. Holly heard Virginia sigh.

"Maybe. I guess I'm just being paranoid. It'll be weird though. Almost five years of fighting and it may be over soon."

"It will be nice. We'll finally be able to travel around like you wanted." This was the one called Wolf, according to Wendell's earlier comment. Wendell spoke next.

"I'll take about fifty soldiers, just in case. None of you have to come with me. There's no need."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself." Tony said.

"I'll go too." Wolf added.

"So will I." Virginia said however this made Wolf protest.

"Virginia, I think you should stay here. I don't want you getting hurt. You should stay with little Warren."

"Like hell I'm not going. Warren will be perfectly safe here in the castle. But I'm not going to let you three go off without me."

"Virginia…" Wolf whined.

"Wolf, I'm going." She stated firmly.

"Wolf, by now you should know it's no use. She's too stubborn." Tony said sympathetically. Virginia changed the subject.

"Wendell, did the letter mention anything about Red?"

"No. We still have no clue as to if she's a part of it or not. I sent spies over there but I'm afraid she gave nothing away. If she is behind it or supporting it, then she's very good at concealing it. I've talked to the Council of the Nine Kingdoms about it when she wasn't there and they all agreed that there's nothing they can say or do unless we have actual proof she's involved."

Holly pushed away from the door, feeling she had heard enough. She quickly went by the oblivious guard and down the hallway. She needed to find Artemis, but had no clue where he was.

_If I were a Mud Man criminal genius, where would I be?_ She thought. Well, knowing Artemis, on a computer but that was impossible there so that wouldn't work. _Planning something?_ Possible, but they had only been there a day. Then she got an idea. A library. But how to find it?

* * *

Artemis was in fact, in the library. He had been there since after breakfast, researching numerous things. He had a stack of books on one side of him to read and a smaller one on the other side of already completed books. He was doing research on the history of the Nine Kingdoms, peoples and creatures of the Nine Kingdoms, and magic mirrors. He had also found a book that interest him which he planned on reading later titled, The Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms. It was newer then all the other books in the library and after paging through it briefly, Artemis discovered it to be about Virginia's, Tony's, Wolf's and Wendell's adventure that Virginia had gone into brief detail last night.

The library was large room with several large bookcases along all the walls and there were rows in the center of the room that took up a lot of the space as well. There were tables and chairs spread sporadically around the room. Artemis had chosen a small set of four chairs and a small table in a corner to place himself while he read.

He had already read two books on the history of the Nine Kingdoms and found that everything Virginia had told him corresponded with the books, only there was much more detail in the books and much that Virginia had left out. He now had very little doubt and believed Virginia to be telling the truth. For some odd reason, he knew she wasn't lying or insane right away. It wasn't just the fact that she didn't seem to be the type to make up stories or lie, but right away he had gotten some strange feeling that led him to believe it. To go by feelings instead of solid proof was something completely new to Artemis and he wasn't entirely comfortable with it yet. Which explained the stack of eight to ten books sitting on the table that would provide that proof, or at least an adequate amount of it.

He was currently on a book about the Third Kingdom. He had discovered that the trolls here in the Kingdoms were far different from those in his own world. These trolls were only about seven feet tall, sometimes under and had the same structure as humans. Though they were not exactly all that intelligent, they were still fairly smart, among other traits. They were cunning and had great strength. They talked and were considered dangerous and for some reason have an extreme liking for shoes and leather.

Artemis had just turned the page to continue reading about the former King Relish, who had apparently been quite popular in that kingdom when he saw Holly walk in from the corner of his eye. He didn't look up until she was sitting right across from him.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"I think we know each other too well. All I had to do was ask myself where I would be if I were a criminal genius?"

"Ex-criminal." Artemis corrected. Holly continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"I would be plotting some villainous deed, but seeing as how we just arrived here only yesterday, we know next to nothing about this place yet, so-"

"So I would research." Artemis completed. "Very good Holly, although I must say I'm a bit wounded that you suspect me of plotting something villainous. I long ago abandoned anything you would classify as _villainous_."

"Are you expecting an apology?"

"Well, it would be nice."

Holly pretended to think about it. "Let me get this straight. I'm supposed to apologize to you for saying that you've taken part in some shady…activities, like kidnapping me, which _you_ never apologized to me for?"

Artemis tried his best to look innocent and hurt but inside he was amused. For some unknown reason, he found it fun to argue and taunt holly. It concerned him that he would take fun in something so childish.

"Why Holly, I thought I already apologized for that."

Holly snorted, very un-lady like. "Nope. You just wanted to wipe that slate clean remember?"

Of course Artemis remembered. But then, playing stupid had never been easy for him. He grinned. "So in order to get an apology from you, I have to go first?" Holly nodded and crossed her arms, looking smug. In reply, Artemis buried his face in his book again. He heard Holly sigh. "Was there something you came here for? Or were you just here to antagonize me about my past?" He lowered the book just enough so that only his eyes were visible. She was glaring at him.

"I did have something to tell you, but not anymore."

"And why not?"

Holly stood up. "Because I'd rather not associate with someone who does not even regret kidnapping me!" She snapped and then turned to leave. Part of Holly regretted her outburst and wondered at where it had come from. But then again, she hadn't exactly had the best two days. She had been thrown into some new world who believed in fairy tales and some fairy was escaping with a deadly weapon that could kill many. For her to be in a bad mood was not surprising.

Artemis couldn't even hide his shock. Where had that outburst come from? She was halfway to the door when Artemis recovered. "Holly." He called. She didn't stop so he repeated himself, this time more sternly and was rewarded with her stopping but keeping her back to him.

"What?" She said, her teeth gritted.

"Turn around and come back here."

"Why?"

"Do it."

She didn't respond or move for a moment until finally, scowling, she turned around. While she had been silent, Artemis had gotten up and moved right behind her ready to grab her in case she should ignore him and continue. So when she turned, she was face to face with him. Startled, she took a step back. It felt uncomfortable with him so close but there was also a different feeling growing that kept her from moving back even further. She wasn't sure why she had decided to take out her anger on him. Probably because he was the only one around that she knew and he had never been the most tolerable person to begin with. They had been friends for seven years now and the kidnapping had never been an issue. She knew Artemis regretted it, he just wasn't the type that apologized. So she was greatly surprised when he spoke again.

"I thought we were past that. I was unaware that you were still upset about it." He began. Holly was unaware too but when she opened her mouth to speak he stopped her. "So, if it means so much to you…I'm sorry. I don't have very many friends and I would hate to lose one because of a mistake I made." Now it was Holly's turned to be shocked. She hadn't really expected him to apologize and she could see in his eyes that the apology was sincere. She knew it hadn't been easy for him to say what he just did and she immediately felt all her anger disappear.

"Artemis…I'm not mad, nor do you have to worry about losing me." She smirked slightly. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I suppose I'm just a bit stressed with all that's happened in the last day or so."

Artemis nodded, not saying anything, choosing instead to continue gazing into her eyes. She herself was staring into his deep blue eyes that used to be so cold. She was surprised at how he managed to keep even his eyes from revealing anything. It was only occasionally when he slipped and his emotions would show either on his face or in his eyes. Holly herself, could sometimes keep her face blank but her eyes almost always revealed her true feelings. It infuriated her as she saw it as revealing her weaknesses.

Artemis was the first to break the eye contact. He returned to his chair, picking up his book again. Holly stood there for another second before following him.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked, his eyes in his book. Holly then told him everything she had heard earlier. Artemis lowered his book to focus his attention on the tale. When she finished, he said, "Holly, I'm disappointed in you. We are here for only a day and you are already sneaking around and spying on the King and his family. I believe I've been a horrible influence on you." His voice was mock scolding however his eyes showed his amusement and even a touch of approval.

_Great, _Holly thought sarcastically, _Artemis Fowl is proud of me, and all because I spied on a king at that. Maybe I _am _around him to much._ Although, a small part of her was actually proud of herself and the fact that she had Artemis' approval. She ignored that part, and got back to the subject that had brought her there.

"Anyway, what do you make of it all? Is it some sort of war negotiations?"

Artemis nodded. "You could call it a war. The people whom the King was referring to are a group of people from various Kingdoms that, for almost five years now, have frequently attacked the Fourth Kingdom."

"Why?"

"Remember when Virginia told us that Wolf helped them to save everybody? Well, Wendell rewarded him with a pardon for all wolves in the Fourth Kingdom. Wolves, before that pardon were shot on sight. They have always been discriminated and prejudiced and never given equal rights as the rest of the citizens. That pardon managed to gain both respect but also more hatred. While it takes time to get past all the prejudice, some people never do at all. The Fourth Kingdom has the second to largest army, so even if an entire Kingdom disagrees with that pardon, it's unlikely that they would win the war. However, this group is quite large and consists of citizens from all of the Kingdoms, even a few from the Fourth Kingdom. A lot of them aren't even doing it because of the pardon, they just see it as a chance to get back at the Fourth Kingdom or at Wendell, such as the trolls. They couldn't care less about wolves but they hate this Kingdom. The only reason why their entire Kingdom does not take part is because the troll king, Burly, and his siblings are now on relatively good terms with Wendell. He's managed to actually gain the favor of many trolls there, something that no other human or any other creature has done. The trolls have always been everybody's enemies and have aided nobody. Wendell somehow got Burly to even aid a bit in this ongoing fight."

Holly had been listening with rapt attention and she felt pity for the wolves and Wendell and hatred for whoever this group was. "It's amazing how much damage cam come from a pardon meant to do good."

"It is not all negative. Wendell is considered a great King and is respected by all the other monarchs. Most of them, as far as they know, agreed with his decision as their lives were all saved by Wolf. But they've seen what has happened with this war and so they are afraid to follow suit with pardons of their own. They want peace in their kingdoms more then anything because they want to look good to their people and other monarchs. Kingdoms such as the First and the Ninth are offering aid to the Fourth Kingdom and are even working on erasing prejudice from their own Kingdoms. In a way, the pardon and the war was a blessing to this Kingdom because it united it's citizens. Wolves have immigrated from other Kingdoms and offer their aid to Wendell by fighting with him. The Fourth Kingdom is no longer as hateful to them as they once were. Although this group fighting Wendell and the Fourth Kingdom have little chance of winning, they still have done some damage. Many soldiers and citizens have been killed."

Holly looked at him curiously. "How do you know all this already?"

Artemis smiled his smile that resembled that of a vampire. "Holly, just because I no longer engage in criminal activities, it does not mean I have lost my ability to find out what I need to know whether it be by sneaking around or merely observing things."

Holly chuckled. "Some things never change. You can't stand it, can you? Going straight."

"I didn't steal anything. I merely overheard some servants talking last night and I became curious. You'd be surprised at how much the servants, maids, and cooks gossip when they think no ones listening. Even the King and his family had a lot to say at dinner last night, but that was before the letter came. Also, there were a few different young ladies who were more than willing to tell me anything I wanted to know once I asked." Artemis smirked.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm glad that they might cease fighting soon then."

"I would be too, were that the case."

Holly frowned. "What do you mean? Why isn't it?"

"You said Virginia thought it to be suspicious?"

"Yeah, but she was just being paranoid."

"Was she? They were just attacked two weeks ago and they suddenly want peace? I believe it's a trap. Do you think it is some coincidence that Cypress arrives here with a dangerous weapon meant for killing and suddenly the rebel group wants a peace meeting? I think they know that Wendell is desperate for peace and know he won't hesitate to meet to negotiate. It would be the perfect opportunity to set a trap and assassinate him."

Holly had gone considerably pale. "We need to warn them."

"I agree, but wait just a minute Holly. These people have been generous enough to allow us to stay here in the castle. They believed our story even though it sounded farfetched to them. If we go to them and tell them it's a trap, they'll find out that you were listening outside their door and it will destroy whatever trust they had in us. Who knows what they would do then? We would be no help to them behind bars." Artemis watched Holly's shoulders slump.

"What do we do then? We can't let them go but we don't know for sure if it's a trap. We just have your theory."

Artemis opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by someone clearing their throat. Artemis and Holly both turned to see King Wendell standing in the doorway.

**AN: **Sorry this took so long to come. I promise it won't take so long for the next chapter. I haven't been getting very many reviews, but I know there are people reading. So _please _send a review and let me know how I'm doing. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update because I know there are people actually interested. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	8. The Rebels

**AN:** Finally, here's chapter 8. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I left town for over a week and just got back a few days ago, so everythings been a bit hectic. Thank everyone so much for all the reviews. I'm realy pleased with the amount I got last chapter. Please keep it up. I'm glad that so many people like the story. Please forgive any errors you may find in here. I was in a bit of a hurry to get it up. I have the entire story written, but its all in my notebook and not all typed yet. That's what takes me so long I'm afraid. Anyway, here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Same as the first chapter. I don't own any Artemis Fowl characters or the 10th Kingdom. I do own Rodney and any other new characters.

**Chapter 8: The Rebels**

Butler woke up, a little stiff from having slept in the chair all night. He stood up to stretch and felt a few bones crack. He looked around and saw Mulch watching a James Bond movie. The dwarf was very into it and didn't see Butler come up.

Mulch started mocking the movie and then said, in a serious voice, "Diggums, Mulch Diggums." The dwarf then burst into a fit of giggles and Butler rolled his eyes.

"Has Foaly called back yet?" He asked. Mulch, who had still been oblivious to the bodyguard being up, jumped a foot in the air, letting loose a little gas. Butler quickly plugged his nose and glared menacingly at the dwarf. Mulch at least had the grace to look embarrassed and turned red.

"You didn't have to sneak up on me! You deserved it." Butler moved forward, ready to strangle the dwarf, forgetting to remain calm and composed as the smell was getting unbearable.

Rodney walked out of his room in time to see Mulch shoot by him, propelled by more gas and Butler taking a step after the dwarf, ready to kill him and prepared to chase him if need be. Rodney started laughing and went to open a window to air out the now stinky room. He had just pulled the window up when there was suddenly a very shiny gun pointed to his forehead. Butler and Mulch both heard his squeak and froze. They turned to see Major Trouble Kelp standing on the windowsill, just outside the building.

"Kelp! What are you doing here?" Mulch asked, walking over to the window. Butler followed, not really paying attention to the fact that Trouble still had his gun pointed at Rodney's head.

"I'm looking for you two but I didn't expect to find you with _him._" Trouble replied. Rodney groaned.

"Diggums, you just had to lead the LEP here didn't you? And _him_ of all officers!"

"Why, what did you do?" Butler asked. Trouble was the one that answered him.

"I was bringing him in a few years back but he managed to escape. Nearly lost me my job. Never saw him after that until now."

"Well, can't you deal with him later? I would like to know why you're here. Have you talked to Foaly recently?" Butler asked. Trouble put his gun away.

"That's why I'm here." Mulch invited him in and they all sat down except for Rodney who stayed by the window.

"Is something wrong?" Mulch asked.

"In a way. Sool had a spy working near the shuttles. He saw Holly take one yesterday and informed Sool. Sool knew immediately that Foaly had something to do with it, as he hadn't authorized any above ground pass for Holly. When you were on the line with Foaly last night and Sool walked in, it was to place him under arrest."

"What! They can't arrest Foaly!" Mulch protested, shocked and Butler also looked concerned.

"Oh I know that and so does Sool. He knows they need him. So instead of locking him up in jail, Sool's got officers watching him and one wrong move on Foaly's part, like contacting anyone, mainly Holly, you guys or Artemis, he will be fined and taken to trial. Luckily for us, not all of the recon officers are loyal to Sool. In fact, only a few are. So Foaly waited until his two guards were reliable and sent for me. He told me all about Holly and Artemis disappearing and wanted me to get up here long enough to help you. I'm afraid I don't have much time because I told Sool that I had to complete the ritual, so I only have about three hours before I'm expected back. Foaly gave me the coordinates of Holly's last position before disappearing."

Butler stood up. "Let's go then. We don't have any time to waste."

"No, we don't." Trouble agreed. "I'm worried about Holly. Even if she is okay right now, she'll be arrested the second she gets underground. Or even if Sool gets wind of where she's at. I don't think Foaly will get into too much trouble. They can't prove anything and it's highly unlikely that the council will convict him of anything. Sool's trying desperately to get back at Holly. I think that's what this whole thing is about mostly. Ever since she left, more than a few others followed suite. I don't know how much longer I can take working for Sool myself."

Mulch sighed and shook his head sadly. "None of this would have been happening if Julius were here."

Trouble nodded. "I think everyone misses him, or at least almost everyone. Everyone was devastated when he was killed." Mulch nodded too. He remembered when he first found out. It had been hard to believe that the Commander who had spent years chasing him was gone for good.

"I think out of everyone, Holly took it the worst. I overheard her talking to Artemis yesterday and she still blames herself."

Trouble sighed. He felt bad for his friend. She had been very fond of the Commander and to make it worse, she had been there when he was killed, blamed for his death, and then not even allowed to attend the ceremony. It was any wonder that she had carried on as strongly as she had.

"Well, come on, we need to hurry." Trouble led the way to the door but stopped and turned back around. "Silicis, you're coming too. I can't go with them to help, and even though I don't know how much of a help you would be, at least it's something. I'm willing to forget ever finding you today if you do go." Trouble told him.

Rodney considered it. "Alright, I'll go. I've always wanted to meet the Fowl kid anyway." Rodney followed them out the door and Trouble used his shield as the streets were crawling with Mud Men. Butler still saw the slight haze and followed Trouble to the park.

They had just reached the outskirts to the park when Butler's cell phone rang. He froze. Only two people had that number to that particular phone. He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller id to see it wasn't the one he had been hoping it had been. For the first time he could think of, he was actually disappointed it was Juliet. Not that he didn't want to talk to his little sister, but he was still worried about Artemis. Then again he hadn't talked to her in over two weeks. He quickly answered the phone, resuming his walk behind the invisible elf and the two dwarves.

"Hey Big Bro!"

"Hi Juliet. Listen, now's not the best time-" He was interrupted by his sister's excited rambling.

"Guess what? I just had a match last night. I won of course. But now I have a three week vacation before my next match. Where are you at?"

"That's great." He muttered distractedly. "I'm in New York right now."

"Really? Where in New York?"

"Central Park. Listen, Juliet I really need to-"

"That's great! I'm about ten minutes from there. Is Arty there? I haven't talked to him in awhile."

"No, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm trying to find him right now. I really have to go."

"What do you mean, he's not there? Well, I'll meet up with you in ten minutes and help."

Butler sighed. It was no use arguing. She seemed a bit too eccentric at the moment. He quickly told her where he was at and then added, "And hurry up. We don't have a whole lot of time right now."

He hung up the phone and explained the situation to the others. A little over ten minutes later, he caught sight of his sister making her way over. Her long blonde hair was tied up behind her and she was garbed in jeans and a t-shirt. She also carried with her a duffel bag which hung from her shoulder. She grinned when she saw Butler and he couldn't help but smile back. It had been awhile since he had seen his little sister in person.

"Hey Smelly." Juliet said to Mulch after hugging her brother. Mulch grinned.

"Stinker, long time no see."

"Who's this?" Juliet asked, looking to Rodney.

"This is my friend Rodney. He's going to help look for Arty." Mulch informed her unwrapping his fourth candy bar he had snagged from a stand when Trouble wasn't looking. Juliet nodded to Rodney but then frowned and turned back to Butler.

"So what do you mean Artemis is missing?"

Butler sighed. "I'll explain everything on the way. We need to get going. Major Kelp is pressed for time." Juliet looked around confused and Butler gestured to a slight haze a few feet away. "Major, this is my sister Juliet. I don't believe you two have met before. Juliet, this is Major Kelp, a friend of Holly's."

"Pleased to meet you." A seemingly disembodied voice said and Juliet returned the greeting still a bit confused.

"Yes, well, if the introductions are done, can we go?" Mulch said, depositing the wrapper in a nearby trash can.

"Yes, Diggums is right. Let's go." Trouble said, leading the way further into the park. As they walked, Butler got Juliet up to date on all that happened the day before. They eventually came to a stop in an area surrounded in trees. "Okay, they were somewhere around here." Trouble informed them and they split up to comb the area. It was only a few minutes until Rodney called them all over.

"Can anybody tell me what that is?" He pointed to a blurry rectangle in midair.

"That must be where they went. Silicis, you go first." Trouble said. Rodney started to protest but heard the distinct sound of a buzz baton. He gulped.

"That would be police brutality."

Mulch smirked as Rodney suddenly yelped and jumped a foot in the air. Trouble appeared right next to him, grinning and twirling the baton.

"I don't think he cares." Mulch told his friend. Trouble laughed.

"You're right, I don't. So get going dwarf." He said and Rodney wasted no more time. He hurried toward the portal, holding his behind and muttering, "I'm going, I'm going."

They watched as he disappeared. "Well, here goes nothing." Mulch said and followed. Juliet also went a few seconds later. Butler turned to Trouble.

"Good luck Major and thank you."

"No problem. I wish there was more I could do. Tell Holly 'Hi' for me when you find her. When you guys get back, keep her at Fowl Manor for awhile. I don't want her getting arrested. I'll try and keep an eye on the Manor so I know you're all safe."

Butler nodded. He doubted Holly would listen to him or Trouble but maybe she would listen to Artemis. "You take care too. Be careful of that commander and when you see Foaly, tell him thanks." It was Trouble's turn to nod. They shook hands, Butler had to be careful not to grip to tight and then stepped through the portal. Trouble turned on his shield again and started up his wings and took off, almost afraid to see how much worse the situation had become underground and also concerned for his friends who were now off in some alternate world.

* * *

Wendell had arrived at the library just as Holly had finished recounting everything she had heard. He grew curious and stayed outside the door to continue listening. He had been surprised to hear that Holly had somehow managed to eavesdrop on the conversation with his guard right out front of the door. He was even more surprised to hear Artemis explain everything so sufficiently, having only been there a day. Wendell had to admit that they would both prove to be quite helpful. Virginia had just told him Artemis was a genius and a former criminal and Holly had been a police officer of sorts, both now accustomed to saving Holly's people.

He listened as Artemis said it was a trap and was not surprised. He had felt the same was as Virginia had but was determined to get peace in his Kingdom and was willing to risk it. However, if Artemis and Holly were willing to help…

He walked in just as Holly was saying that all they had was Artemis's theory. He cleared his throat and watched as they both spun around and when seeing who it was stood up.

"Your Majesty, please forgive us, we-" Holly started but Wendell stopped her. Her face was mixed with surprised and worry while Artemis managed to keep his impassive as always.

"It seems as if I need to be more careful of eavesdroppers outside my study. I'm curious as to how you accomplished that with my guard there, but that can wait until later." He kept his voice neutral, not allowing them to see if he was mad or not. He walked over and sat in a chair across from them. Artemis and Holly both remained standing. "Please, sit. I just want to talk."

They both spared a glance at each other before obeying.

"Now, am I correct in understanding that you believe it to be a set up?" He asked Artemis.

"Yes." He replied simply.

Wendell sighed and sank back into the chair. "I agree. I am not completely oblivious or blind. You were right in saying that I am desperate for peace though. Ever since becoming King, it seems as if there is problem after problem and everything is going wrong."

When Artemis and Holly saw that they weren't going to be in any trouble, at least not yet, they relaxed some and looked at him, almost sympathetically.

"Your Majesty, if I may?" Artemis began, feeling he had to say something. At Wendell's nod, he continued. "I overheard your servants and they all speak very highly of you, as does everybody else I've spoken to. Your citizens hold you in high esteem and do not think it was a mistake pardoning the wolves. They may have once thought so but something has changed their minds. I believe the wolves are quite grateful to you as well if they are coming to help."

Holly glanced over at Artemis, shocked. Had he actually just _helped_ Wendell? She gave him a look as if she hadn't ever seen him before. But then again, he had been showing a different side lately, like back on the jet when he had talked to her about Root. Artemis had a sensitive side to him. That wasn't what surprised Holly as much as him actually _showing_ that side of him. A new feeling was developing in her but she couldn't identify it just yet.

Wendell smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, it takes more than just citizens liking you to be a good king. I want this feud over with and I think you two might be able to help, if you are willing to that is."

Holly didn't hesitate. "Of course we'll help. Right Artemis?"

Artemis seemed to be having some sort of inner struggle. After a long moment he gave a small sigh.

"Right, we will help in any way we can." He said. Wendell nodded.

"Good, thank you. Virginia told me a little about you two. Mister Fowl, you are exceptionally intelligent and you both have saved Miss Short's people a few times now? Then perhaps you could figure out a way of avoiding the trap while still ending this?"

Artemis considered it. "I could come up with something, I'm sure. Although, it would help if I knew a little more about the situation."

"Of course. The meeting is scheduled for two weeks from now, in the far Southern end of my Kingdom, on the border between the Fourth and the Second Kingdoms."

"Red Riding Hood the Third rules the Second Kingdom," Artemis said, recalling everything he had read so far. Wendell nodded.

"Yes. This group that we have been fighting are basically known as the Rebels. They are led by one man, who we have not been able to identify yet. He apparently meets with only his closest advisors and gives them the instructions. So we have the impression that he must be at least semi-popular or well known otherwise he wouldn't worry about concealing his identity. All the spies that I've sent there haven't been able to discover a whole lot. Their territory is in the corner of the Second Kingdom where people from all Kingdoms have gathered there and train to battle. We don't have easy access to that area as Queen Riding Hood refuses to let my army enter her Kingdom. We haven't been on the best terms these past few years. She mostly keeps to herself. Apparently, the area where the Rebels are stationed, it belongs to their leader and Red wants no part of the war and refuses to let it be fought on her land where her citizens might be injured in a battle."

"So, in other words, you can't get an advantage over them because all the fighting has to be done on your own turf. That kind of set up would mean that they would always be the one to initiate the attack, leaving you at the disadvantage, am I right?" Holly asked, her forehead scrunched in concentration.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. I have a large army and they are all well trained. But as we are always on the defensive, it puts us at a draw. Otherwise we would have won this a long time ago. Whoever it is that is leading the Rebels is clever. I've done my best not to underestimate him so far."

Holly suddenly remembered something. "That Red lady, you were worried that she was a part of it. Do you think that because she's not allowing you to enter that she's aiding the Rebels?" She asked.

"I'm honestly not sure what to think of her possible involvement. While it is somewhat suspicious that she won't allow us to step foot in her Kingdom, it also makes sense to me in a way. She doesn't want any harm to come to her citizens and if the leader of the Rebels is a citizen of hers, she may want to protect him even if she isn't aiding him. But then again, she has a history for hating wolves. Most of her kingdom does. She didn't exactly hide the fact that she disapproved of the pardon I issued. In other words, I have no clue if she's involved or not." Wendell said gravely. "What do you think?" He asked Artemis who had been silent the past few minutes, listening to everything. He was silent, lost in thought and Wendell and Holly both stayed silent, so as not to interrupt his train of thought.

"I believe," He began after a few minutes of silence, "it certainly is possible that she's involved. But I cannot be sure. If I were to meet her and maybe ask her some questions then I'm positive I could find out for sure. From there I should be able to develop a plan for the meeting."

Wendell thought about it. "I think I have an idea. We have two weeks and I'm supposed to be going around my kingdom, visiting various villages. That should only take about a week and then we could pay a surprise visit to Red. Technically I wouldn't be bringing my army in there, just stopping by for a cup of tea." Wendell grinned slightly. "If we just showed up, she wouldn't refuse letting us stay there for a few days until we're scheduled to meet with the Rebels. That should give you some time to discover if she's hiding anything. But do try not to get caught. I don't need a war with the Second Kingdom as well."

Artemis looked clearly offended and Holly smirked. "I don't think you have to worry about Artemis, Your Majesty."

Wendell nodded. "Okay, then we'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll send Lord Rupert, he's in charge of decorations and clothing. He'll measure you both so you have some spare sets of clothes. Let me know if you need anything or find a servant. Any of them will be happy to help." Wendell stood up and Holly and Artemis did as well until Wendell was out of the room.

"Well, you got your wish Holly. We get to help them." Artemis said, gathering up the books.

"Yeah, you know, I'm not entirely sure we're off to the best start here. First we get caught spying King Wendell, now he enlists us to help spy on a different monarch. It's not exactly the best habit to get into."

Artemis chuckled. "Yes, I know. However, I happen to be very talented when it comes to that type of thing. Perhaps I could give you a few tips so next time you won't be caught." He smirked and Holly glared at him.

"I wasn't caught. They wouldn't have known if the King hadn't overheard us. Actually, that's kind of ironic if you think about it. We spy on him and he returned the favor." She paused for a second, before remembering their argument. "Besides, I'm an ex-police officer and you want to teach me how to sneak around like a criminal?"

"You don't have to make it sound like a bad thing." Artemis glared back at her. "For your information, police and private detectives also need to be able to gather information. That often requires spying. Haven't you ever been undercover?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Holly grunted and muttered something inaudible.

"What was that Holly?"

"I didn't say anything. I don't need your help with that. I'll prove it to you when we get to Red Riding Hood's castle."

Both Artemis's eyebrows raised and his blue eyes sparkled in amusement. "Are you suggesting a competition?"

"Why not?"

Artemis grinned. "Very well. When we get there, whoever discovers the most information on whether or not Queen Red has anything to do with the war, wins."

"Fine." Holly agreed, silently wondering at what she had just gotten herself into. Artemis's eyes now shone with the promise of a challenge and Holly feared for a split second that she made a mistake going against him like that. But backing out was out of the question. Besides, it would be fun to say the least. Especially if she were to somehow beat him.

Artemis went back to gathering the books to carry to his room but frowned when he realized that there were to many for him to carry. He had no intention of piling them up to where he couldn't see at all and make himself look like a fool. He considered asking Holly for help but his pride stopped him. Holly watched him, highly amused as she realized his problem. She was waiting for him to ask but knew he was being to stubborn. Finally, after watching him for another moment in which he attempted a different technique in holding them but was unsuccessful, she gave up waiting.

"Oh for Frond's sakes! Give me those." She went over and snatched a few of the books from him. "Now say thank you." She demanded. Artemis looked at her as if she had lost her mind but something in her tone told him it would be safer to just do as she said that once.

"Thank you." He said and Holly nodded. She led the way out of the library towards the Guest Wing.

"Do you really need these many?" She asked while heading up the stairs.

"Yes, and if we are departing in the morning, I'm more pressed for time. I'll have to finish these all tonight."

Holly shook her head in disbelief. "You're nuts."

Artemis smirked. "I'm a genius. There is a difference."

"Not much."

They finally reached their rooms and Holly set the books on the table in Artemis's room, as did he. Holly caught a glimpse of the book called The Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms and picked it up, flipping through it.

"This is about that story Virginia told us."

"Yes, only it is a lot more descriptive and has the other's points of view too." Artemis said looking over her shoulder at the book. She had it opened to a picture of Virginia, Tony, Wolf and a dog who Artemis assumed to be Wendell back when he was a Prince and in the body of a dog.

"Hmm." Holly muttered, flipping though it some more.

"You can read it if you like. I'll read these other ones." He told her. She nodded and set it off to the side. She picked up another book, Peoples and Creatures of the Nine Kingdoms.

"What's this one for?" Holly asked.

"I want to find out why it is you grew coming here. There must be some connection between the fairies in this world and and ours. Perhaps that and the mirror may have something to do with it."

Holly nodded and put the book back. "I hope Mulch and butler aren't too worried." She said, sitting down on the bed. Artemis nodded.

"As do I. I wish there was some way we could contact them from over here. They would be a great help when we leave tomorrow." He sat down in a chair facing her. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Artemis frowned slightly at having to get up again, and made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal a servant.

"I'm supposed to take you and Ms. Short to Lord Rupert to be fitted for clothes." He informed them.

"Alright." Holly got up and the two followed the servant out of the room.

**Okay, so what did you think? Please review!**


	9. Warren

**Chapter 9: Warren**

Artemis and Holly were led to a room literally filled with fabrics of all types and colors. Holly didn't bother looking around, choosing instead to plop into a chair.

"It's quite a workout getting around this place. Of course it doesn't help that I'm not in as good of shape as I had been in my LEP days." She commented, exhausted. The walk from their room had been a little over ten minutes and had involved climbing up and down various different stair cases.

"Indeed." Artemis agreed. He looked around and saw that on the other side of the room where was a man in a purple suit. Artemis bit back a snicker at the man's choice in color. The man was talking, rather animatedly to an elderly woman and a younger girl and when they saw them. The man rushed over and Holly sneered at the man's apparently surplus of energy.

"Oh, you must be Mister Fowl and Miss Short. King Wendell told me you needed some clothes made. I'm Lord Rupert." He held out his hand and Artemis shook it. Lord Rupert then went about measuring them. Artemis, who always made sure he had the best, was used to this but Holly had always bought her clothes pre-made and soon became impatient.

"Would it be possible to have pants instead of a dress?" Holly asked hopefully. Lord Rupert looked at her mortified.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's not always right in the head. Just ignore her." Artemis said, smirking. Holly glared at him.

The young lady brought over various colors of fabrics and began holding them up to each of them.

"Oh! A dark blue would definitely go well on you. So does black and possibly white." Lord Rupert said excitedly to Artemis. Rupert then turned to Holly. "What do you think?"

Artemis saw the grin forming on Holly's face and knew what she was thinking. He was not about to allow her to have any say in what he would wear. "Excuse me, Lord Rupert but not only does she have mental limitations, but she is also color blind and has absolutely no fashion sense. I'd prefer if you decided." He said politely and Rupert shrugged. Holly shot him an annoyed look.

"You're no fun Fowl."

They spent the rest of the afternoon being fitted for their clothes and eventually made their way back to their rooms. After dropping off their new sets of clothes, they headed back down to the dinning hall.

They had just entered when they heard an excited, "Arty!"

Holly turned to find a young boy, around five years old, running up to Artemis. She heard him emit a small groan but he did his best to not show his annoyance.

"Friend of yours?" Holly asked.

"Virginia and Wolf's son, Warren." He replied. Holly watched, amused, as Warren ran up and grabbed Artemis by the hand and began pulling him to the table. Tony, Virginia, and another man who Holly assumed was Wolf, sat at the table already. They all smiled when they saw them.

"Arty's gonna sit by me." Warren stated firmly, and proceeded to drag Artemis to a chair. Once seeing that Artemis was sitting, Warren sat right next to him so Holly sat on the other side.

"Holly, this is my husband, Wolf and that's our son Warren." Virginia introduced.

"Pleasure meeting you." Wolf said.

"Same here." Holly replied.

She had been curious to see what Wolf looked like ever since finding out he was a half wolf. She was surprised to see that he looked like a normal human. She never would have guessed that he wasn't. He was a little over six feet tall, dark brownish blackish hair that was combed back and went down to the back of his neck, brown eyes and tanned skin. All in all, he wasn't bad looking.

She looked over to see Wendell come in and take a seat at the head of the table next to Tony. The food was brought in shortly after and Holly found her mouth watering. There was an assortment of different foods and it all looked delicious. While they ate, they talked about a lot of things. Holly was asked about herself and in turn she asked about them. More than once, Artemis attempted to take part in the conversations but would be interrupted by Warren who insisted that he could only talk to him.

Holly finally broke out laughing along with everyone else apart from Artemis and Warren when Warren had stood up on his chair and grabbed hold of Artemis's head and forced him to face him.

"Warren, honey, be nice to Artemis." Virginia scolded her son.

"Oh, I'm sure Artemis doesn't mind." Holly said, grinning. Artemis was about to say something to her but quickly had to turn his head back towards Warren when the boy started to stand up again. Artemis frowned, as he was then lectured by the five year old for not paying attention to his story.

"Well, if he does, he doesn't show it." Virginia said, watching the two in amusement. "Warren hung around him all last night and this morning too."

When they had all finished eating, they all got up and moved to a sitting room not far from the dinning hall. The room consisted of a bunch of chairs and couches grouped around a fireplace. Artemis immediately moved to a secluded chair, believing that Warren would not be able to sit near him and so go to his parents. He was sadly mistaken however as the boy proceeded to hop up onto his lap and situate himself so he was comfortable. Artemis stared down in surprise and was a little annoyed but knew it would be no use trying to get rid of the boy.

Holly sat nearby him and listened as Wendell explained their trip beginning in the morning. She already knew most of it so her attention often drifted away. She found herself watching Artemis, who was currently trying to keep his patience.

"Have you ever gone hunting Arty?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Hunting never interested me."

"Why?"

"Because I prefer other pastimes."

"Why?"

Holly snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. Artemis sighed.

"If you are going to ask 'why' to everything I say, it could go on forever."

"Why?"

Artemis gave up and gave a groan which Warren seemed to find funny as he burst into giggles.

"You're funny Arty."

Artemis merely raised an eyebrow. He looked over and saw Holly watching and gave a small smile after rolling his eyes. Warren followed his gaze and asked, "Arty, is she your mate?"

Both Artemis and Holly turned bright red. "No, she's just my friend." Artemis stated firmly. Warren's face scrunched up as he thought about it. Finally he said, "Well, she's pretty," causing Holly to turn redder. She tried to focus her attention on Wendell again. Artemis smiled at seeing her so red but didn't say anything.

A few minutes later, Holly heard Artemis calling her and looked over. Warren was fast asleep, still curled up in Artemis's lap.

"Is he asleep?" Artemis whispered. Holly nodded. "Then perhaps you could get someone to remove him. I believe my leg is now asleep." Holly chuckled and got Virginia's attention who also laughed. She got Wolf to carry Warren upstairs to his room. Artemis and Holly also headed up to their rooms after saying good night to everyone.

When Holly was in her room, she changed and got into her bed. She could see a little light coming from under the door leading to Artemis's room and knew he was still up reading.

Her mind went over what she had seen that evening. She knew Artemis detested kids, and even though he had been somewhat annoyed, he had still gotten along good with Warren. It was ironic how kids often looked up to or loved people who usually disliked kids. She had to admit that seeing Artemis with Warren earlier had shown a different side of him. She was fairly positive that Artemis hadn't been as annoyed as he let on to be and that he had only been feigning annoyance to keep up his reputation. More than once, she had seen him smile when Warren said or did something.

That Mud Man was full of surprises and Holly no longer found him predictable. She eventually drifted off to sleep, still thinking about Artemis.

* * *

Butler, Mulch, Rodney, and Juliet all came through the mirror and found themselves in some sort of cave. Butler had to duck to keep from hitting his head on the ceiling. He saw the cave's exit a little ways off and headed in that direction. The other three were already outside and looking around.

"Well, I think we know what happened to Artemis and Holly. They ended up here. But the question is, where is here and where did they go?" Mulch asked.

"And why didn't they come back?" Butler added. He looked around and realized they were in a forest. Before anything, he had to get a good idea of the situation. They went through some portal, ending up in a cave in a forest. Artemis and Holly had been here for almost twenty four hours, supposedly. So they could be anywhere. Butler thought back to his training and the days before becoming Artemis's bodyguard. A thought struck him and he began searching the ground around the cave.

Mulch and Rodney watched him confused and Juliet seemed to understand what he was doing because she stood off to the side and out of the way.

"Drop something Butler?" Rodney asked.

"No," He muttered. A second later, he said, "Here we go." They hurried over to the manservant to see what he was talking about.

"Er…what exactly are we looking at here?" Rodney asked, still completely lost. Mulch was looking equally baffled.

"There's a single set of footprints here. It doesn't make any sense though. There should be two, one for Holly and one for Artemis. This set here is too big for Holly but too small for Artemis." Butler studied the footprints and found them to be just a few hours old. They led away from the cave and a short distance off found the same set leading into the cave only there were other markings in the dirt along with them. Mulch had followed him over.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the other markings.

"Something was being dragged. My guess is that portal thing we came through. Someone dragged it in there and then left, earlier this morning." Both of them pondered over this new twist to the mystery. It was Rodney that came up with the most pliable theory.

"So, after Fowl and Short came through, somebody took and hid that thing. Which means that they could be anywhere now."

"Well, we should follow these footprints for now then." Juliet suggested. They all agreed and set off. It was only a few minutes later when they reached a road.

"Okay…" Mulch said. "Now what?" There was an abandoned cart on the side of the dirt road that was once pulled by a horse. However, there was no horse and no people.

Butler shrugged. "Follow the road and hope that we come across some people that can tell us if they've seen Artemis or Holly."

"Right, but shouldn't we go this way? If that portal thing came from this direction, then they might be there." Rodney pointed out.

"Good point."

* * *

An hour later, they reached a village. They immediately went to work asking around. Rodney had never actually seen Artemis or Holly, so he let Mulch, Butler and Juliet do all the talking. The four attracted quite a lot of attention. Mainly Butler and the two dwarves as Butler was a head taller then everyone around while Mulch and Rodney were unusually short. They were both incredibly surprised when someone actually called them dwarves. After a few casual questions, it was discovered that there were actual dwarves wherever they were and had their own Kingdom. This only confused them further so they decided to drop it.

It turned out that none of the people in the village had seen a man and a his 'little girl.' When they met up again, it was almost evening and no luck.

"We should move onto the next place then. A few people mentioned a village farther down the road." Butler told them.

"Okay, but we need food and supplies first." Juliet pointed out.

"I don't know what type of currency they use here. We don't have money. " Butler said.

"Rodney and I can take care of that." Mulch said grinning.

Butler sighed. "Fine, but don't get carried away. Take just enough. We don't want people living out on the streets because of us."

"Don't worry. We'll be back in a little bit." Mulch and Rodney disappeared and Butler found a bench where he could rest.

"Hey, I'm going to go walk around." Juliet told her brother and left, leaving Butler to rest.

All the walking he had one the last two days had really taken it out of him. Between getting older and the injury from Arno Blunt, he just wasn't as fit as he used to be. More then once he had told Artemis that he should find a replacement or call Juliet back from her wrestling tour and each time Artemis refused. He said that he had abandoned criminal activities, so it was no longer necessary that he have protection. However, they both knew that there were other causes that Artemis would be placed in danger. Anybody seeking revenge from years ago, family enemies, something pertaining to the People, and now getting thrown into another world could be added to the list. Butler was just glad that at least Holly was with Artemis. She had a fiery temper and was usually capable of looking after herself. But he was still worried.

* * *

It was over an hour before Mulch and Rodney returned, each carrying knapsacks with the supplies and Butler could distinctively hear coins jingling in their pockets.

"Took you two long enough." Butler commented.

"No, we weren't gone that long. This was probably the easiest job we've ever done. These people don't have any technology, not even a light bulb. So there was no security to get through or anything. Just walked right in, and then right back out. Between that and a dong a little pick pocketing, we got everything we needed. It was like they were just asking to be robbed."

Butler sighed. He was used to stealing, working for Artemis you would have to be. But they had always stolen from people who could afford it. Like museums or banks or just plain rich people. But stealing from peasants who don't have that much to begin with was different.

"No, that would be because they just trusted that they wouldn't have to worry about their neighbors stealing from them. In fact, the notion that they would be robbed in such a small village probably never occurred to them."

Mulch shrugged. Centuries spent breaking into all kinds of places had gotten rid of any guilt once felt. "Anyway, we bought some food and canteens with drinks. Got a few other things too."

"Fine, let's get going then." The three quickly located Juliet who had been chatting with a few teenagers and they all left the village, traveling down along the road toward the next village. They reached there in the middle of the night and found a small inn where they stayed for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Artemis woke up the next morning by the maid. She told him that the King wished to leave in an hour and that everyone would be meeting in the entrance hall. Artemis nodded and the maid went into Holly's room only to return a minute later.

"Sir? Miss Short refuses to get up."

"I'll take care of it. Thank you." Artemis quickly got up and dressed and then walked into Holly's room. She had the sheets pulled up over her head and it looked like she was asleep again. Artemis drew the curtains, letting the light spill in. He heard Holly groan and pull the sheets closer.

"Holly, get up." No response. "Holly, we need to go. We're leaving in an hour." This time he heard some mumbling. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I _said_ go away."

Artemis walked over and picked up the water pitcher used to pour into the bowl to wash up and then walked back over to the bed. "Holly, do not make me resort to pouring this on you."

Holly pulled the sheets down just enough to uncover her eyes, which she narrowed. "You wouldn't dare Fowl."

He grinned. "Wouldn't I?" He tilted the pitcher ever so slightly and Holly could see the water about to spill over. She still didn't move so Artemis went to tilt it further.

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting up." Holly quickly got out of bed and Artemis smirked, returning the pitcher to it's table. "What time is it anyway?" She asked grumpily.

"The sun just rose." Artemis replied cheerfully, mostly just to annoy her. It worked. She glared at him and began slowly walking toward the closet. Artemis acted impatient and went over to the closet. He opened it, pulled out a dress, handed it to Holly, and pushed her into the closet. He then shut the door and went back into his room. He pulled out his traveling bag he had asked a servant for the night before and began packing his clothes. He also packed the three books he hadn't finished. When he was done with all that, he went back into Holly's room to find her slowly packing her own stuff. She was constantly having to pause long enough to yawn.

"Why aren't you tired?" She asked him. "Your lights were still on when I fell asleep. How late were you up?"

"Oh, I went to sleep a few hours before getting up. I had a lot of reading to do. Besides, I am used to not getting sleep occasionally."

"You're crazy. I need at least eight to nine hours of sleep. When I was at the LEP, I could go a day or two without sleep if I really needed to. But ever since quitting, I got used to more sleep." Holly finished her packing and made sure she had her Neutrino on the top of the bag so it was easier to get too. She turned back to Artemis. "So did you find anything interesting while reading?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I discovered why it is that you grew when coming here. In this place, there are fairies too. However, unlike our world where a fairy could mean an elf or a sprite or even a dwarf, a fairy here is it's own species. There are different kinds, like a swamp fairy where they are very small, about four inches tall and a fairy or an elf. But these elves have wings and are the same height as humans. There are also dwarves here but they obtain no magic qualities or any of the other characteristics that dwarves from our world have. For example, in Snow White, the seven dwarves are just little men."

"What does all this have to do with me growing two feet?" Holly asked, lost.

"Be patient. I was getting to that. The mirror we came through is called a traveling mirror, one of Snow White's step mother's magic mirrors. All magic mirrors are made by the dwarves."

Holly sighed, interrupting him again. "Here we go with the fairy tales again."

"I thought we were passed that. You still think it's all a hoax? You seemed to believe the Red Riding Hood part."

"No, I went along with it. There's a difference."

"You're being stubborn again."

"I am not. Now get back to explaining my height increase."

"There were three traveling mirrors. One had a malfunction and so it was discarded into the Great Sea, another one was broken five years ago by Tony, leaving only one left. When they were made, obviously they contained magic, and here magic is unpredictable, almost having a mind of it's own. I'm not entirely certain about this but when you came through the mirror, it tried to identify you. You're an elf, but shorter then what it's used to and without wings. So, it compromised and made you taller but still without wings."

Holly blinked. "I'm confused."

"Never mind then. Just know that the mirror will change you back to your original form when you go through it again. Now, I think we should be going." Artemis picked up his bag and Holly followed him out.

They found Wendell, Wolf and Tony in the Entrance Hall, pretty much ready to go.

"Good, you're ready. Virginia should be down any second and we can go." Wendell said and as if on cue, Virginia walked in.

"Warren is still asleep but the nurse is with him. She'll watch him while we're gone." She told Wolf, who nodded. They walked outside where a rather large carriage being drawn by four horses, sat waiting. There were also ten soldiers on horses waiting patiently. Wendell followed their gazes.

"Normally, when I go somewhere, I never take guards. However, given the war over these past few years, my council has deemed it necessary to have…escorts, despite my objections."

Wolf walked up next to them. "Wendy, with that attitude, one would think you wanted to go off and get ambushed and possibly killed." Wolf smirked.

"Of course not. I just think it's a little ridiculous."

"Wendell, just be thankful that you only have ten. If I remember correctly, they wanted you to have at least twenty _escorts_." Tony reminded him. Wendell grunted and got into the carriage. Tony and Wolf chuckled and got in too. The carriage was large enough to fit all six of them comfortably. Tony, Wolf and Virginia sat on one side with Artemis, Holly and Wendell on the other side.

The trip went by slow in Artemis's opinion. They were to travel all day, and since there wouldn't be a town on the way before their first stop, they would have to camp out that night, much to Artemis's distaste. At first, Artemis joined in the conversations but eventually grew bored and turned his attention to outside the carriage and watched the passing scenery.

It was a little after noon when he felt something against him. He looked over and saw Holly fast asleep and had fallen against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Er…Holly?" He whispered but it was no use. She was out. He wasn't really sure what to do and was extremely uncomfortable. Half of him wanted to wake her or push her off of him but the other half argued pointing out how tired she had been that morning. Mentally cursing his luck, he carefully shifted his position so that he was more comfortable. Now, instead of his shoulder, her head rested on his chest. Deciding that it wasn't all that bad, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Did you know they were together?"

"No, the way they talked, I figured they were just friends."

Holly woke up a few hours later to the sound of Tony and Virginia's voices. She vaguely wondered who they were talking about but became distracted when she realized there was a hand on her waist and she could also feel someone breathing on top of her head. Not thinking further on it right away, she was about to go back to sleep as she was comfortable. But not ten seconds later, it all sunk in.

She opened her eyes and slowly moved her head to see. Her head rested on Artemis's chest, who was fast asleep. Her movement caused him to stir and his eyes flickered open. It didn't take him long to take in the situation. They both sat up quickly.

"Yeah, just friends." Virginia chuckled. Artemis and Holly both turned red in embarrassment. Artemis cleared his throat and looked outside the carriage while Holly straightened her dress and avoided looking at him.

**AN: **I am so sorry for the long wait. I won't bother you with excuses because no matter what, I should have had this posted awhile ago. I hope this chapter made sense as far as when Artemis explained about the mirrors. Let me know if it didn't and I'll make sure to explain it more sufficiently. I'm not promising anything but I really will try to get the next chapter up sooner this time. I should have some spare time in the coming weeks and so I might have it up then. Please review and let me know what you thought. Sorry if there were a bunch of grammar or spelling errors in here. I have the entire story written in notebooks and so in order to update, I have to type the chapter as I haven't had time to type the entire thing up yet. I spent the last few hours trying to get this typed up to have up for Christmas. Happy Holidays to everyone.

-Aperfectattitude


	10. Reunited and a Nighttime Chat

**Chapter Ten: Reunited and a Nighttime Chat**

That evening, the King and company stopped for the night, finding a large enough clearing not to far from the road in the woods they were traveling through. Each went about their own tasks to set up the camp, whether it was to prepare the food, start the fire, or to set up the sleeping areas.

It was only a few minutes later when one of the guards ran over to Wendell. Artemis, who was nearby, paused from his chore of laying out the thick blankets that they were going to be using for sleeping to listen in.

"Sir, there is a group of four that seems to have set camp for the night not far from here. Two seem to be dwarves, one a girl and the last is a rather large man."

Curious, Artemis walked over to them. "Would you mind leading me to them?" He asked the guard. The guard looked to Wendell who nodded, giving his permission. Artemis, along with four other guards followed the first guard away from the clearing and deeper into the woods.

After only a minute, they came to a smaller clearing. The five guards split up and silently surrounded the clearing, being sure to stay hidden. Artemis moved closer to get a better look and had his suspicions confirmed. It was in fact Butler, Mulch, Juliet and some dwarf that Artemis did not recognize. He watched as a furious Butler attempted to grab Mulch, but the dwarf narrowly escaped and darted to the other end of the clearing. Artemis noted that Butler's clothes and face were blackened and his clothes somewhat burned.

"It was an accident, I swear! It was involuntary and it was just bad luck that it happened by the fire. The soil here has a lot of air and water in it. Ask Rodney." Mulch tried to explain and Artemis also noticed that the dwarf's bottom flap was open. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Juliet was laughing hysterically as Butler attempted once again to strangle Mulch.

"Keep me out of this Diggums." The other dwarf said, but grinning all the same.

"Mulch, this is getting ridiculous. Accident or not, you need to learn to control that thing. If it had been bigger, I'd be a pile of ashes right now. And if I were ten years younger, I'd have caught you by now." Butler said with clenched teeth. Artemis couldn't help but smile and shake his head. He stepped into the clearing after signaling to the nearest guard that it was safe. Mulch saw him first.

"Arty! Thank Frond you're here! Tell your bodyguard to stand down or whatever it is that means stop and go away. He's trying to kill me!" Mulch darted and hid behind the very amused Artemis. Butler forgot about Mulch instantly and went straight to making sure his charge was okay.

"Artemis, are you alright? You're not hurt or anything are you? And where's Holly? Are you in trouble?" He asked, shooting a threatening glare at the now visible guards who had moved to the edge of the clearing. The guards each tensed and subconsciously tightened their grips, hoping they wouldn't have to actually fight the giant of a man.

"I'm fine Butler. I am not hurt nor in any trouble. As for Holly-"

"I'm right here. What happened to you Butler?" Holly's amused voice drifted from behind Artemis and they all turned to find her approaching the clearing. Butler, Mulch, Juliet and the dwarf who Mulch called Rodney earlier all looked at her in shock.

"Holly?" Juliet asked, her eyes wide.

Holly smiled. "Yup. Good to see you Juliet. Although I am surprised to see you here."

"Wait a second. Correct me if I'm wrong, but, isn't Holly Short an Elf?" Rodney asked.

"I am. I just temporarily grew." She looked at him curiously. "And who are you?"

"Rodney Silicis, a friend of Mulch's. They dragged me into this whole thing." Rodney turned to Artemis. "And you're Artemis Fowl. Pleasure meeting you," he said, shaking the young man's hand. "I've heard a lot about you below and above ground. Although, lately, the news is that you've gone straight. That's a shame."

Artemis chuckled. Holly glared at him, all the while thinking, oh great, another one. "Yeah, and it took us years to get him that way, so don't try and change his mind."

Artemis turned to her. "What makes you think that you had anything to do with it?" He asked, trying not to show his amusement.

"If it weren't for me and the People, you'd be behind bars.

"The People and you."

"Huh?"

"You said 'me and the People,' when you should have said 'the People and me.' Besides, what makes you so sure that I'd have been caught?" Artemis challenged. Butler sighed. It seemed as though Artemis and Holly still could not go a few minutes without arguing. His sister and the two dwarves were watching with great interest.

"Okay you two, can you save it for later? I would like to know what is going on." Butler said and Artemis nodded, all business again.

"Dom, you're such a spoil sport." Juliet pouted. "You ruined all the fun."

"Don't worry, knowing them, they'll be at it again in a little bit."

"Excuse me!" Artemis and Holly protested at the same time. They both shared a surprised look before glaring at one another. Butler chuckled.

"I'm surprised. They actually agreed on something." Mulch said with mock amazement. Artemis glared at him and Holly rolled her eyes. The Butler siblings and the two dwarves quickly gathered all their packs and put out their fire before following Artemis and Holly back to the larger clearing, the guards walking behind them.

As soon as they got back, Artemis introduced them to Wendell. "These are our friends that I told you about. This is Butler, his sister Juliet, Mulch and Rodney." Artemis said, pointing to each one as he said their names. "And this is King Wendell. He has been gracious enough to help us after we became stuck here."

"Pleased to meet all of you." Wendell said, shaking Butler's hand.

Mulch said quietly to Rodney, "The kid has been here only two days and is already friends with a King." Mulch himself was not all that surprised. Rodney nodded, impressed. Artemis finished introducing them to Tony, Wolf and Virginia and then they all sat down around the fire that was now glowing strongly and giving off enough heat to where everyone was warm.

Artemis and Holly began with telling the two Butler siblings and the two dwarves all that had happened to them, starting when they had separated in Central Park up until just before finding them, excluding a few details, mainly the carriage ride. They were also a bit skeptic about the fairy tale part and Artemis was beginning to think perhaps he was just crazy.

Butler was the one elected to tell Artemis and Holly their side of the story and what they had been doing. When he go to the part with Trouble, both Artemis and Holly became distressed. Things were bad for Haven and it hurt Holly to hear it, and not really be able to do a thing about it. Artemis saw this and that only concerned him more. He knew they would somehow have to get back and try and clear things up with Foaly and Sool, but Artemis didn't have the slightest clue as to what good he would be. If anything, he'd only succeed in making things worse. There was no denying that him and Sool did not get along at all and that was a major understatement. Really, with an exception of a few, most of the People really didn't like him.

He sighed, rubbing his temple, and once again, and not for the last time he was sure, wished that Julius Root had not been killed. He had been an excellent commander and had done a good job of protecting the People, despite his temper and poor people skills.

It didn't help the situation at all that Holly could now not even step foot underground or she would be arrested. So even were they to try and help, it would be at least two weeks before they could return to their own world, since they had agreed to help Wendell.

While Artemis and Holly were silent, digesting this latest bit of news, Mulch had to briefly explain to the confused Wendell and others. "We got this new Commander and he's a huge pain in the-"

"Please Mulch, there's no need to speak like that in front of a King. Suffice to say the guy is a jerk." Juliet interrupted.

"Not to mention incompetent. He's making life harder for everyone, especially Holly." Mulch concluded and they nodded, understanding.

After a moment, Artemis cleared his mind for the time being and asked Butler to continue their story. When he was finished, Artemis frowned. "The mirror was just left in the cave?"

"Yes. There had been footprints from earlier, so he must have hidden the mirror and left."

"Why wouldn't he turn it off or take it with him?" Tony asked.

"My guess is that he didn't know how to turn it off. He probably only took it long enough to get rid of it so we couldn't get help. However, we didn't have to go back." Artemis said.

"Well I'll send two of my guards to go retrieve the mirror." Wendell said and then turned to Butler. "Do you recall where this cave is?" Butler nodded. "Would you be willing to lead my men there? You wouldn't have to go back to the castle with them. You could meet back up with us in the village we'll be at for a few days."

Butler considered it. He was reluctant to leave Artemis again, especially after just finding him. Artemis guessed this.

"I'll be fine Butler. You would be rejoining us shortly. Plus, Juliet would remain with me. If we don't have that mirror retrieved, there would be no way of returning home. Something could happen to it, were it to be just left in that cave." Artemis said, knowing very well that Butler could not argue against that. Butler gave him a small glare.

"Well, seeing as though Artemis seems to have thought this all the way through and found no way for me to argue, I'll go." Perhaps he was getting soft in his old age. There had been a time when he would never have agreed to leave his charge in some one else's care. It was only a small comfort that Juliet would be there.

"Good, thank you very much. You can leave first thing in the morning." Wendell said. Butler nodded. When it was completely dark, they all got ready for bed. Wendell's soldiers had plenty of extra blankets for Butler, Juliet, Mulch and Rodney, so they all set up around the clearing. Wolf and Virginia decided to go to sleep right away after saying their goodnights. Artemis, who had been talking to Wendell and Tony, eventually made his way over to his group of friends where Holly seemed to be telling them something amusing. It was only once he was closer that he realized what it was that she was telling them, causing him to groan.

"Holly, I doubt they would be interested in that." He lied. By the looks on their faces, they were extremely interested and Holy knew it. She smirked, and then continued telling them about Artemis and Warren.

"You're kidding! Artemis hates kids. I can't even imagine him letting a kid tag along or sleep on him." Juliet said and Butler nodded.

"I remember when two little girls came to the Manor attempting to sell their cookies, and Artemis answered the door. They both ran out crying less then a minute later."

Mulch and Rodney both started laughing. None of them were in the last bit surprised. Artemis decided to leave with whatever dignity he still had left and mumbled something about going to bed.

* * *

It was sometime in the middle of the night that Artemis woke suddenly. He lay still, wondering what it was that had caused him to wake up. He got his answer a moment later when he heard something coming from his right. He sat up and squinted through the darkness.

Holly, who lay a few feet from him, was tossing and turning in her sleep, as well as mumbling something. Artemis frowned. It looked as though she was having a nightmare and after taking a quick glance around, determined that he was the only one awake except for a few sentries posted around the perimeter of the campsite. Artemis considered just going back to sleep but decided against it when he saw Holly's face. Sighing, he went over and kneeled beside the elf.

"Holly, wake up." He said quietly. She didn't respond to him, only turning to the side sharply. He bent down to listen as she began mumbling again and was only able to catch parts of it.

"…no, don't…I'm sorry…please, Julius…"

Artemis winced slightly. Her nightmare must be about Root's death again. A while back, Mulch had told him that he had noticed Holly wasn't getting a lot of sleep. The elf would come to work occasionally, barely able to keep her eyes open. One day, he had gone in to her office and Holly had been fast asleep, her head on her desk.

Mulch, who had been worried, called Artemis to ask what they should do. Artemis recommended that they wait a little longer to see if she gets passed it before doing or saying anything. For a while she seemed to have been doing better, until two weeks later, Mulch had walked in to find her asleep on her couch in her office in the middle of a nightmare. Before he could wake her up, he had heard her muttering and knew what the problem was. He had tried to talk to Holly about it but she had gotten angry and refused. Mulch hadn't brought it back up again to her, only telling Artemis. According to Mulch, Holly only seemed to have them occasionally but never said anything about them.

Artemis realized that it was time to talk to her about it. He gently grabbed hold of her shoulders to shake her awake, but froze when he heard her panicked voice again.

"No, not him too, please, no."

Artemis frowned and wondered who else the dream was about. Not being able to stand seeing her so distressed and upset, he shook her awake. She gasped as her eyes shot open, frantically looking around.

"Holly, it's okay. You were having a nightmare." Artemis said gently, slightly surprised by his own attitude.

"A-Artemis?" Holly asked as her eyes settled on him and she sat up. Artemis barely saw the relief on her face as it was still dark. His eyes were adjusting though and he was able to make out more in the darkness. He saw that Holly was close to tears and knew the nightmare must have been really hard on her to make the strong elf so vulnerable.

"Holly, are you okay?"

She started to nod, but then stopped, not sure. Artemis frowned deeper and sat down right next to her. He was even more surprised when she leaned against him. He didn't know what to do but when he saw that she was starting to shiver, all thoughts of pushing her away fled his mind. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm and to comfort her as it was the only thing he could think of in terms of comfort wise. He saw that she was still struggling to overcome the urge to cry and he unconsciously tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Holly, what was your dream about?" He had a good idea what part of it was but he needed her to talk about it.

"Nothing. It was stupid."

"Holly," He said sternly. "You're upset and close to tears. It quite obviously was not nothing." She stayed silent so Artemis went out on a limb. "Was it about Julius?" He asked softly.

Holly froze and pulled back enough to see his face. "How-" She started. Artemis watched the different emotions play across her face. First confusion, then realization, and finally anger. "Mulch told you didn't he? He promised me he wouldn't."

"Mulch didn't tell anyone except for me and that was only because he had been coming to me before that. He was worried about you."

Holly didn't have the strength to remain angry right then. Instead she leaned back against him so her head rested against his chest. Artemis looked down surprised but didn't move. He knew that Holly must be really upset if she was letting _him_ try and comfort her. Unfortunately, Artemis didn't have the slightest clue what to do to help.

"Holly, my previous offer still stands. If you need to talk, I'm here." He paused for a minute. "You know, I thought we already discussed this issue. You can't blame yourself for his death. I though you were going to listen to me."

Holly sniffed. "I did, I mean, I don't anymore. Blame myself that is." She felt Artemis's disbelieving look without even looking up. "Before, when I had those nightmares, they always ended with him dieing and saying that I failed him or that I killed him. This one was different. When he died, he told me what he said that day, including his last order." She paused and Artemis remained silent so as to not pressure her into saying anything if she wasn't ready.

But when she didn't say anything else, he asked gently, "What happened in the rest of the dream then?"

"I failed and wasn't able to carry out the order." She said quietly. Artemis frowned. What had been Root's final order and why would Holly get that upset if she failed?

Holly went silent after that. She had no intention of telling Artemis the rest of her dream. Thinking about it now, it seemed silly as it quite obviously didn't happen. In the dream Julius had told her to save Artemis right before dieing but when she got aboveground, she had been to late and Artemis was already dead. Holly was slightly confused as to why she had gotten that scared or upset but told herself that it was because they were friends and she couldn't stand to loose both him and Root to Koboi like that.

Holly wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence. She was grateful that Artemis was staying up with her and soon felt better, still curled up against him. After awhile, she broke the silence, speaking in low tones so the others wouldn't wake up.

"Artemis, will there ever be a time when Haven won't need saving? It seems there's always something happening and I don't know how much more I can handle if I have to help save the day again, what with Haven in trouble again. You know as well as I do that things are going to get worse now. Sool can't even control the LEP and is making to many mistakes. Anyone out to get Haven will know its the perfect opportunity since the LEP cant stop them. And as much as I'd like to rub it into Sool's and the Council's face that they aren't as high and mighty as they think they are and leave them to try and solve it; I know I can't because I still feel responsible and it's not fair for all of Haven since its not their fault that they have an incompetent council and a worthless police force."

Artemis winced slightly at what he was about to say. He swallowed hard. "Okay Holly, I suggest you listen closely because his will be the only time you'll ever here me this…well, sentimental or encouraging." Holly looked up at him, interested. "First of all, that's very noble of you. If I were you and I had been treated as horribly as Sool and the Council have treated you in the past, I would leave whatever problems arise for them to try and handle. So for you to put aside your differences for the good of Haven, shows that you're stronger then I am. You put others before yourself, something that, sadly, is a rare quality. Secondly, as for you know knowing how much more you can handle, it is rather odd that these things happen to you or happen to involve you. However," He paused to swallow again and forced himself not to think about the fact that he was going soft. The next thing you knew, he'd be chained to trees and selling girl scout cookies. "You should know that you aren't alone and have friends who will stick by you. Foaly has sown countless times how much he cares about you by helping you and risking his job for you. Trouble Kelp has also risked his job a few times to help you, going against his Commander just recently to help find you. Even Mulch escaped from his prison shuttle when he found out Julius had been killed and that you were in trouble. They all believed that you were innocent even with all the evidence against you. From what Mulch told me, even Chix Verbil risked his job during that particular incident when Mulch told him you were in danger." Artemis had been told all about Chix before and so he knew that Holly could probably care less about him but decided to throw that in as well. Now for the hard part. "As for me, well…you know that if you ever need help…I, well-Butler and Juliet would gladly help you in anyway as well." He finished lamely. He was glad that it was so dark so Holy wouldn't see that his normally pale face was red. The last part didn't come out as planned and now he had skipped saying that he would also help her get through everything.

Holly, meanwhile, was smiling at his attempt. After knowing him for all these years, she knew him better then most and knew what he had been trying to say. That didn't stop her from teasing him anyway.

"What about you?" She asked innocently. She felt him freeze and tense, while trying to think of something to say. She held back a chuckle thinking how rare it was to see Artemis Fowl speechless. What made the situation all the more hilarious in her opinion was that it followed what could be considered as a pep talk, something she never thought she'd hear from him.

"Me too." Was all he said and very quickly. Holly chuckled quietly, earning a glare from him.

"Thank you Artemis."

He nodded and relaxed slightly. A few minutes later, he felt her breathing deepen and knew she had fallen back to sleep. He waited a bit longer to see if she would stay sleeping before carefully laying her back down. He covered her up with her blankets and then returned to his own sleeping area.

* * *

The next morning, once they were all awake, they began packing up all of their belongings. It only took them about a few minutes to do that and eat quick breakfast before they were ready. Artemis made his way over to where his group of friends were gathered.

Holly was yelling at Mulch who apparently had stolen her breakfast when she wasn't looking. Mulch was attempting to hide behind and an amused Juliet, but was having very little luck in escaping Holly's wrath. Artemis watched in amusement as Rodney handed over his own breakfast to Holly. Holly looked surprised at the gesture but smiled and thanked him.

As Holly was walking away, Mulch muttered, "Suck up."

Rodney smirked. "I've heard stories about her temper. I want to make sure I get on her good side."

Mulch laughed. "You definitely caught on faster than Artemis and I did. Sometimes, I think she singles us out on purpose."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, I've been on the receiving end of her temper _and_ her fist more than once." He said and then added, "Not the best place to be."

"Fowl!" Artemis cringed as he heard Holly shouting at him from across the camp. Rodney grinned.

"Try giving her your food. Wored for for me."

Artemis glared at him before hurrying, in a dignified manner mind you, over to where Wendell, Tony, and Virginia were talking, in an attempt to avoid Holly for the time being. Butler chuckled.

"I think Holly is the only one Artemis is afraid of and the only one he lets boss him around. Not that he listens all the time."

"Well, I don't blame the guy." Mulch muttered.

A few minutes later, after Holly had calmed down from finding her blanket with mud prints all over it from when Artemis had woken up that morning, she sought out the genius who was now attempting to roll up his blankets. Holly rolled her eyes before helping him.

"You really are pathetic, you know that Artemis?" She smirked and he glared at her. "Anyway, do you know when we're going to be leaving?" She asked, not giving him the chance to retort.

"Apparently we're waiting for one of Wendell's guards to get back with extra horses. He left last night and should be arriving back anytime. Now that the others have joined us, there's not going to be enough room in the carriage, so that is being returned to Wendell's castle."

"You mean we have to ride horses now?" Holly asked, her eyes wide. Artemis would have been amused had he not felt the same way. He nodded. "Great. That should be interesting." She muttered.

"More like embarrassing." Artemis corrected.

"Good point."

It wasn't to much longer until the guard arrived back with six horses and two ponies.

"Your Majesty, I was only able to buy six. There weren't enough in town." The guard informed Wendell.

"Who are the ponies for?" Mulch asked, though he already knew and wasn't happy about it. Artemis smirked.

"Now Mulch, we can't have you falling off the bigger horses now, can we?" Holly said, also grinning.

Mulch and Rodney both glared at them. "You know, normally you're the same height as us, so I fail to see why you're making fun of him now." Rodney pointed out. Holly's grin widened.

"Ah, but see, I'm not that height right now. I don't have to be seen riding the tiny pony in public."

Mulch was about to say something else when Butler and Juliet walked over.

"Artemis, Butler needs one of the horses since he's going after the mirror and I called the other one. Wendell has one, Tony has one, and Wolf and Virginia are sharing one, so that means you and Holly will have to share one as well." Juliet said quickly before hurrying off again, all the while grinning to herself. Artemis and Holly both looked horrified. They had both never rode a horse before so they already knew it would be embarrassing enough as it is, but now to have to share the horse with each other, that only made it twice as worse.

Mulch and Rodney both started laughing, clearly enjoying the payback. Butler was able to keep a straight face as he patted Artemis on the shoulder before leaving. This caused the two dwarves to laugh harder, earning them deadly glares from Artemis and Holly. Mulch at least was used to each individual glare as he was on the receiving end entirely too much, but both dwarves couldn't help but cringe at the ferocity in their combine glares. They wisely decided to stop laughing and instead watch.

"I think I'll walk." Holly muttered.

"Go right ahead. I get the horse."

"Wait a minute. _You_ can walk. I'll get the horse. I'm a girl, you're supposed to be courteous."

"You're a girl? You could have fooled me." Artemis retorted coolly. Holly looked murderous. Mulch and Rodney backed up a bit further but watched the scene in great interest.

"Bet you anything Holly wins this one." Mulch said.

"You're on. Artemis has Butler to protect him." Rodney was right, Butler had come up to say goodbye to Artemis but once he saw the two arguing, he rolled his eyes and left again. "Never mind. No bet." Rodney said quickly.

Artemis and Holly continued to argue until Wendell finally came over and said that they really must get going. They both looked like they were about to snap at Wendell as well but the fact that he was a King and had guards nearby, seemed to pacify them for the moment. Neither one of them spoke to each other after that and grudgingly made their way over to the horse they were supposed to share.

Mulch and Rodney were able to get up on their ponies, each trying to not think about how ridiculous they must look. Juliet, who had been taught how to ride horses when she had been training under Madam Ko, had no difficulty with getting up on her horse.

Butler said his goodbyes to Juliet and Artemis, promising that he would see them the next day and he would hurry up with his mission. They watched as he left with two of Wendell's guards.

Everyone then turned their attention to Artemis and Holly who were now trying to figure out who would get on first, but were currently not speaking to each other and understandably, that made things more difficult. Mulch found it extremely amusing that Artemis, who was a genius and usually so composed and mature, was now acting like a child. Both him and Holly were too stubborn for their own good. Juliet finally told them to just get up on the horse or they would leave them behind.

This did not please Artemis at all but didn't do anything more than glare at Juliet. Mulch didn't even bother to hold back his laugh as Artemis nearly fell off the horse right after getting on. He had just barely been able to catch himself and sit himself up straight to appear as dignified as one could when riding on such a beast. Artemis then turned to Holly, waiting for her to get up.

"You could have let me get up first you know. You are making this more difficult then it should be." Holly snapped as she tried to get up. Artemis made no move to help her, letting her get up on her own.

"Holly, I think you're supposed to sit sidesaddle." Juliet said quietly.

"What?"

"You know, with both your legs on one side."

"You're not."

"Well, I'm not in a dress. It's proper to sit that way for ladies who are in dresses."

"I'll fall off that way!"

"No, you won't. Besides, Artemis is right behind you, he wouldn't let you fall." Juliet said, glancing at Artemis to warn him. He rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Holly growled and carefully resituated herself on the saddle.

When they were _finally_ ready, the party headed back to the road and were on their way. The guards were all surrounding them as Wendell and his family and their foreign guests all rode in the middle.

* * *

It had only been an hour before Holly started rubbing her lower back. Her back was starting to ache from sitting so straight but she didn't want to start complaining as Artemis had yet to complain yet. It was like an unspoken contest between the two to see who could last the longest without complaining. Holly had figured Artemis would have lost within the first ten minutes seeing as he never passed up an opportunity to complain when faced with something that resulted in physical exercise or strain, but much to her disappointment, the Mud Man seemed to be either stronger then she gave him credit for or else more stubborn. More then likely the latter as he would not willingly give Holly the pleasure of gloating.

Mulch saw Holly and rolled his eyes at the two's juvenile behavior. Artemis saw Mulch mouth something to him but couldn't make it out. He gave him a curious look to ask 'what?' and Mulch tried again. Artemis was finally able to make out what he was saying. 'Let Holly lean back on you. Her back hurts.' Artemis shook his head 'no' and looked away so Mulch couldn't try anything else. But the dwarf wasn't finished yet.

"Holly, Artemis doesn't mind if you lean back on him. There's no point in you having to sit like that." Mulch said and Artemis's head shot around extremely fast to glare at the dwarf. Holly couldn't see behind her but doubted the fact that Artemis wouldn't mind. "Right Artemis?" Mulch asked pointedly. Artemis glared even harder but didn't say anything. "See? He nodded." Mulch continued.

"That's okay. I think I'll pass." Holly muttered. But after another twenty minutes, she unconsciously had been leaning further and further back. She eventually found herself right up against Artemis and quickly sat back up.

Artemis looked at her in surprise, having not noticed that she was getting closer. He watched as she rubbed her back again and mentally cursed himself as he found himself feeling guilty. Trying not to grit his teeth, he said, "Holly, it's okay. I don't mind." He was surprised to find his voice coming out sincere.

Holly hesitated before slowly leaning back again. _It really isn't that bad._ Artemis thought. _It feels kind of nice to have her close._ It was a full minute before that thought fully registered and his eyes widened. Had he really just thought that? He suppressed a shudder and tried to think of something-anything else other then Holly being so close.

How did he keep ending up in these situations? First the carriage, then the previous night, and then now. He needed to be more careful in the future, if such idiotic and absurd thoughts were going to enter his mind like that.

Her head was resting on his chest again, so that when he breathed in, all he got was her woodsy scent. _And oh does she smell good too._ Once again the traitor voice in his head spoke before he even realized what he was thinking. _No, she does not! Now stop this insanity at once_!The more rational side argued. But the more he inhaled her scent, the more overpowering the first voice became.

Artemis had been holding the reins to the horse and had been keeping his arms up and stiff so that they weren't touching her, but now he felt them giving way and soon felt as though he was holding her. Artemis was desperately trying to think of anything else to keep his mind off Holly and was growing even more confused and annoyed with himself when he found it impossible. Not with her so close. He didn't even see the knowing and satisfied look pass between Mulch, Rodney, and Juliet.

Nor did Holly for that matter as she was also lost in thought, contemplating the odd yet not unpleasant feelings of having Artemis hold her or at least seem like he was holding her. She figured it would be uncomfortable and embarrassing at being in such a position but was immensely surprised to see it was no such thing. Not really thinking, she leaned back further into him, relaxing.

Artemis, meanwhile, was having a horrible time trying to control his emotions as well as other things. He had never in his life been so confused or so uncomfortable yet comfortable at the same time. The inner debate inside him was still going full force but as soon as Holly leaned back further, it seemed the rational side lost.

Artemis felt something go through him at her touch and grew almost afraid. He should not be enjoying having Holly so close to him! He desperately wanted to get as far away from her as he could but was stuck. He then tried to find anything to argue with. Like the fact that Holly was always hitting him or yelling at him. However, that just led to thoughts about her fiery attitude which was one of the things he liked about her and found that only helped the other side of him that was enjoying the situation.

He then tried thinking about how they were friends and that was hard enough on him as he had never been one to have friends before meeting Holly. It was all leading nowhere because then he would just go and breathe and her scent would still be there along with the feel of her body so close against his.

Groaning inwardly, Artemis wished they would reach their destination soon. He also wished Butler was there. Surely Butler could explain what was happening and why on Earth Artemis was having such thoughts. But his manservant would be gone until the next day and there was no way Artemis would ask Juliet. Juliet always found something to torment him about and he figured this situation would be no different.

His brain was not even allowing him to consider the option of having feelings for Holly, whether those feelings be lust or something a bit more different. To him it was unthinkable and out of the question.

So Artemis continued to sit there trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe he was getting a cold or some other sort of illness. That would explain why his stomach was so fluttery. Hopefully it wasn't something serious like the flu. He had only ever had it once but that was when he was a young boy, and from what he could recall, he didn't have any of the main symptoms. He honestly didn't feel as though he was going to vomit and he also didn't have a fever. Perhaps it was some other sort of virus they had only over here, because he was starting to feel a bit hot too.

He tried taking a deep breath to calm himself but instantly regretted it as Holly's scent hit him full force, causing his mind to become somewhat fuzzy and he lost all train of thought. The feeling in his stomach intensified yet he also found himself relaxing.

Subconsciously, he leaned in a bit closer so that his nose was basically in Holly's hair, so that he was breathing in nothing but her.

Holly didn't even notice, although she felt his breath on the back of her neck and felt herself shiver. She then felt Artemis's arms tighten around her as if to keep her from shivering again and she wondered if he had done it on purpose.

* * *

Off to the side of them, Virginia and Wolf had been watching the two intently for the past two hours as if it were some exciting soap opera. The two seemed perfect together but just didn't know it yet and even if they did, it was unlikely that they would admit it. Just watching the two right then, they could see that they had hidden feelings for each other or at least feelings were starting to come forth.

And it was all very amusing.


	11. Growing Attractions

**Chapter Eleven: Growing Attractions**

The rest of the day, they spent riding or trying to keep themselves occupied. Juliet and Holly had talked for awhile, catching up as the last time they had seen each other was two years ago. After awhile though, they ceased their conversation to listen to the one Artemis, Mulch and Rodney were having.

The three were sharing stories of past 'jobs' they had had. Mulch and Rodney had been partners for awhile at one point and so they had quite a few to share. Artemis and Mulch had partnered once or twice in the past but weren't about to say that in front of Holly.

Before Artemis had gone completely legitimate, he had taken to stealing works of art from people who deserved it and donated them to Museums. Occasionally, whenever Mulch and Holly visited, Artemis and Mulch would sneak out after holly went to bed or else when Holly was on a vacation or trip away from them. Rodney had heard many stories about the young genius and was interested in hearing about some of Artemis's greater plans.

A few years ago, Holly wouldn't have taken to allowing them to discuss such things in front of her as she had been a LEPrecon officer and could have had them arrested. But now, she knew it was no use. She wasn't an officer anymore and had already come to terms with the fact that it was a part of who her friends were. Just like her past involving the LEP would be a part of her always; their past as criminals helped to make them who they are now. Holly definitely wasn't one to complain as both Artemis's and Mulch's skills had saved her and the People more than once.

So she just leaned back as Artemis told one of his better plans unfortunately going wrong.

"Oh, I remember that one!" Juliet said, chuckling. "If it hadn't been for the fact that you knew both that officer and the detective, you would have been thrown into jail."

Artemis frowned. "Well, the plan itself had been flawless. It wasn't my fault the guard decided to take an early break to go to the restroom."

"I take it you didn't get the painting then?" Rodney asked.

Artemis smirked. "Of course I did. I wasn't one to admit defeat like that. I waited another month and this time we made sure to take care of any guards, learning from our previous mistake."

Holly shivered and Artemis noticed this and after tightening his arms around her, said, "Not like that Holly. We never killed anyone, just knocked them out or made sure they were far away from where we were." He then leaned closer so his mouth was near her ear and said quietly, "Holly, I thought you knew me better than that. I seem to recall a similar debate around seven years ago when you accused me of being as bad as Jon Spiro."

Holly turned her head to face him. "I also recall that debate and I also seem to recall your plan involving cutting off his, or as it happened, his cousin's finger." She said accusingly.

"First of all, taking his finger instead of his life; that hardly makes me a murderer. I also seem to remember you reattaching said finger. So as you can see, despite your comment that, given a few years I'll become a cold blooded killer, I have yet to do so."

"There's still time." Holly pointed out, just wanting to continue arguing. "You may yet stoop that low."

"Now honestly Holly, that hurts. I have no reason to go that low. I can get whatever I want without killing anyone, between my good looks and the fact that I'm a genius." He gave her a wide grin and she snorted.

"Good looks? I think you're getting a big head."

"Hardly. I'm merely stating the facts. Besides, must you always argue? You could try giving a compliment for once."

"Compliment you? Why? It's not as if you've ever given me a compliment."

"Fine." He thought for a second before smirking. "You know, you're pretty good looking yourself." Artemis knew he would get hurt for that comment but wanted to see her primary reaction. He was pleasantly surprised to see her blush slightly and for a moment he thought he might actually get away unharmed. He watched as she leaned forward and whispered in the horse's ear. All to late he remembered the fairies' gift of tongues.

He didn't even have a chance to hold on before he suddenly found himself flying backwards toward the ground as the horse reared up on it's back legs. Holly had grabbed the horse around the neck and held on and in doing so gracefully remained on the horse. Artemis hit the dirt road rather hard, landing on his rear. He sat there in shock for a moment as everyone laughed. Holly, atop the horse, smirked triumphantly. He stood up and glared at her while dusting himself off.

"That's the last time I compliment you." He grumbled.

"Well, someone had to knock you off that high pedestal."

Artemis glanced over and saw that the other three were still laughing, Mulch with tears in his eyes now. Wendell and his family had the decency to look away while chuckling at least.

"It wasn't that funny." he snapped.

"Yeah it was." Juliet giggled. Artemis frowned. Apparently he was losing his touch. There had been a time when no one would dare laugh at him. Well, except for maybe Juliet. He saw one of the guards smiling and he gave him a cold glare. The smile quickly left his face. Artemis felt a little better after that. It seemed it was just his friends who were no longer affected by his cold demeanor.

He climbed back onto the horse carefully, resisting the urge to rub his backside. He was going to have a lovely bruise there later, he thought wearily.

"Your 'leaning back' privileges have been revoked." He told her once he was settled again. He frowned when she flat out ignored him and leaned back anyway. He growled but any further protest or argument was held back as her scent hit him once again and she pushed back so she was right up against him. He felt the heat rise in him, and bit his lip rather hard. Once he had gotten himself under control, he narrowed his eyes at the back of her head, wondering if she had done that on purpose.

Holly had no clue what kind of effect she was having on him. Her mind was on his 'compliment,' and wondering if he meat it or was just trying to get under her skin. She doubted he meant it. It was Artemis Fowl after all. She had known when he said it that he probably didn't mean it and yet she had still blushed. That was what frustrated her the most. How many times had Chix Verbil or other officers said that to her and she had never once _blushed_!

Pushing those thoughts out of her head for now, she focused her attention to watching the scenery they passed. After awhile, she grew bored and started to drift off to sleep, her head resting against Artemis's chest.

Artemis had been listening to Mulch and Rodney's conversation, no longer feeling like taking part but having nothing else to do. He was surprised when he felt Holly's head nuzzle closer to his neck. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep and, due to how she had been sitting side saddle, she had unconsciously curled up closer to him. He hesitated, not knowing what to do now.

Part of him felt that he should wake her up and she didn't deserve to be so comfortable after kicking him off the horse. He frowned when he realized that this was the second time she had decided to use him as a pillow while she slept. He was exactly getting the better end of this deal.

He surprisingly wasn't bitter about it either.

With a sigh, he admitted that perhaps he was going soft. He was supposed to be the cold, calculating, heartless criminal remember? He'd certainly been called it enough.

Yet here he was, allowing himself to be pushed around, talked back to, and used as a pillow. Oh this will do wonders for his reputation.

Ah well, perhaps there would be something he could savage at the end of this to make up for his temporary weakness and lapse of character. Gold maybe. He was bound to get some sort of reward for helping, right?

Feeling considerably better now he even admitted that he wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Not wanting Holly to fall off the horse in her sleep (although it was awfully tempting to let her), he resituated his arms so he was holding her up and decided to allow her to sleep this one last time. He then went back to listening to the dwarf's conversation.

* * *

They arrived at their destination early that evening while it was still plenty light out and were greeted by the entire town. To be more accurate, Wendell, Tony, Wolf and Virginia were greeted. Artemis, Holly, Juliet, Mulch and Rodney stayed in the background, which was perfectly fine with them all. Mulch might like to be the center of attention but not in front of so many unknown people.

There were at least a few hundred people from the town there to greet their King. They could all see that Wendell's people thought very highly of them. Anyone could see that these people came willingly to meet him and weren't forced by their mayor as Artemis knew was often the case when monarchs or dictators ruled.

Artemis and Holly, who had only been in the castle so far and hadn't been in any villages or towns yet, were curious in spite of themselves. In the crowd, there were a few dwarves, not at all like Mulch and Rodney though. They were merely short but possessed none of Mulch's unique skills. Artemis spotted what he guessed was a goblin. He was normal size, but his skin was green and almost bubbly. He continued to survey the crowd unnoticed as the attention was focused on the King and his family.

While Wendell talked with the mayor of the two, Artemis, Holly, Juliet and the two dwarves decided to walk around and explore the town for lack of anything better to do. Artemis had been fascinated with learning about the Nine Kingdoms and was soaking in everything that he heard and observed.

They came across what looked like a market with food stands and other various items being sold. Mulch darted over to the nearest food stand and began to gather a bunch of food. The others came up behind him.

"Mulch, I'm pretty sure you have to have money to pay for all that." Holly said and Mulch grinned, pulling out a pouch and handed the guy behind the stand a certain amount of gold coins.

"Don't worry Holly, I've got it covered." He said. Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know where you got that?" She asked.

"Knowing you, no." Mulch said simply before starting to devour all the food he had just bought.

"Well then, you're treating us to dinner." Juliet proclaimed cheerfully. Mulch glared at her and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Steal your own money' making Holly narrow her eyes at her partner.

After Mulch graciously bought them all something to eat, they continued their exploration of the town. Just after leaving the market, they saw a young lady about nineteen years old, drop her things all over. Juliet nudged Artemis and said quietly, "Go help her."

"Why?"

"She just dropped all of her groceries! Go over there and help her pick it all up."

"Why don't you?" He asked irritably.

"Because it was you she had kept glancing at in the market." Juliet smirked. Artemis's eyebrows shot up.

"Why would she be looking at me?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Beats me. In my opinion there are a lot better looking guys out there then you. Must not be the brightest girl then." She said smirking wider. Artemis glared at her and she quickly pushed him towards the girl. He would have protested but her push had ended him right next to the girl.

Juliet and Holly watched as he hesitantly asked if the girl needed any help. The girl turned red and said that it was okay. Artemis turned to leave but Juliet glared and motioned for him to help her anyway. He rolled his eyes and bent down and began to help gather everything. The girl looked up at him in surprise, obviously expecting him to just leave.

Once they had it all picked up, the others watched as Artemis started talking to the girl and after a minute Juliet said, "He's getting better at this. The last time I tried to get him to talk to a girl like this, he was downright rude." By now, Mulch and Rodney were watching as well. They all gaped as Artemis glanced over before walking away with the girl.

"Did he..he just-he ditched us!" Mulch exclaimed. "And for a girl!"

"Well that was certainly unexpected." Juliet said. Holly snorted.

"You're telling me? I never thought I'd see the day when Artemis Fowl actually became sociable and would leave us for some girl." She said dumbfounded. She wasn't sure what to think.

"What now?" Rodney asked and Juliet shrugged.

"Beats me. I wish I had a camera though. Nobody's going to believe us."

"I still don't believe it and I just saw it." Mulch said, still staring at the last spot he had seen Artemis. They were all silent for a minute until Holly spoke up.

"Let's just go. He left us, so we'll return the favor. No use waiting around all night for him."

They all agreed and continued with their exploring of the town. The town wasn't all that large and so they had seen everything and grew bored within an hour. They decided that they should probably head back and try and find Wendell and the others. At one point, Holly noticed Mulch eyeing some lady as she was in her yard, bending over and gardening, and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Mulch asked defensively. "Can't let Arty have all the fun while we're here."

"What ever happened to not dating outside your species?" Holly asked. Rodney burst out laughing.

"Is that the excuse you've been giving? When was the last time you had a date period?" Rodney turned back to Holly before Mulch could even answer or defend himself. "I used to have to set him up on blind dates and even then he couldn't keep the girl there for more then five minutes. Even for a dwarf he's got disgusting habits. I myself happen to be more civilized."

Mulch glared at him. "I can get a date if I wanted to. It's just that I'm always so busy. Saving the People, saving Arty and Holly, detective business-"

Juliet let out a laugh. "You're forgetting 'relieving people or museums of their artifacts.'"

Mulch shot her a look that clearly said to shut up. "I haven't done any such thing in years." But that did nothing to alleviate Holly's suspicions. She narrowed her eyes at the dwarf and glanced between him and Juliet. She had the feeling they were keeping something from her.

"Mulch…"

Mulch winced at her tone. It was calm yet he did not miss the dangerous edge to it. She had used that tone many times before. He gulped and quickly moved so Juliet and Rodney were in between them. It was times like these that he considered Holly Short just as scary as Artemis could be and that was no small feat. Fortunately for him, he was saved any further interrogation or harm by the arrival of Virginia.

"There you guys are. We were wondering where you had gotten off too."

"Oh, we just decided to walk around and explore the town." Juliet told her. Virginia nodded, but then seemed to notice there was one less person then there should have been.

"Where's Artemis?"

"He left us for some girl." Rodney answered. Virginia's eyebrows shot up and she glanced over to Holly but the elf was still glaring at Mulch. Holly looked back just in time to see Virginia's look and frowned, wondering what Virginia had been expecting. It wasn't as if she cared if Artemis was going to go off with the first girl he sees in a foreign town.

"Really? Already?" Virginia asked. "That was fast." She chuckled.

"Yeah, not even here for more then a few hours and he gets a girl." Rodney said almost bitterly. Virginia laughed and led them to the inn which had turned out to be not far from where they had been.

Holly noted that it was fairly large and homely looking. A welcome site after a day of riding on a horse. A lady who she assumed was the innkeeper's wife greeted them and ushered them in with, "Come in, come in" which allowed Holly entrance. They walked in to find Wendell, Tony and Wolf all talking gravely. Wendell looked up as they came in.

"Good, you found them."

Virginia nodded but was frowning now. "What happened?" She demanded.

Wendell sighed and turned to Holly. "Could you go and get Artemis, please? I need to talk to him. I believe they put him in room Twenty-Nine."

"He's back?"

"Yes, he arrived a few minutes ago."

Holly nodded and set off to find his room. She was more then a little frustrated that she was being forced to run errands instead of finding out what was going on. She'd never seen Wendell that solemn before. It also annoyed her that Artemis was apparently close to the King already. It had only been a couple days and yet he was summoned whenever something happened. Meanwhile, she had to retrieve him. It only added to the fact that she had already been frustrated with the Mud Man.

She found room twenty nine and knocked rather hard. There was silence for a few seconds and then, "Yes?"

"Open up Fowl."

There was another pause. "Can you wait just a moment?"

"No." Holly snapped.

"Very well." The door cracked open and Holly barged in. Artemis made a small sound of protest but it wasn't until she turned around that she saw why. It seemed he had just gotten out of a bath right before she had arrived.

The only thing covering him was the towel wrapped around his waist. His hair wasn't combed back but instead hung loosely everywhere, a few locks covering his forehead. She watched as a drop of water fell from his hair and she followed it down to his chest. She swallowed. She couldn't say he had a six pack but he definitely wasn't scrawny anymore either. His pale skin was flawless. She willed her eyes to not travel further down.

D'Arvit. Holly was suddenly finding it very hard to think properly. She raised his eyes to meet his blue ones. They held each other's gaze until Holly blushed and looked away. Artemis smirked slightly.

"You could have put some clothes on before opening the door!" Holly snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Unless I'm mistaken, you wouldn't allow me any time. You insisted on coming in right away."

"Well, I didn't know that you weren't dressed." She grumbled.

"So what is it that was so important that it couldn't wait?" He asked.

"First of all, Wendell wants you out there. Apparently something happened."

Artemis frowned. "What do you mean something happened?"

"Just that. I don't know anything else because I was forced to come look for you. Now hurry up and get dressed." Holly was doing her best to keep eye contact or at least look anywhere except below his head. Artemis shrugged and disappeared behind the changing curtain.

"What else did you have to tell me?" He asked, still hidden. Holly was momentarily distracted as the towel he had been wearing was flung to the side of the curtain. Holly wasn't sure if she should thank Frond or not that the curtain was there. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry?"

"You said 'first of all.' Does that mean there is a second of all?"

"Oh, I was curious as to where you and that girl ran off to." Holly said nonchalantly.

"Ah, that. Michelle invited me to dinner."

Holly almost fell off the bed where she had just sat down moments earlier. "And you went?" She asked incredulously.

"Who was I to turn down free food?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Pig."

"Hardly. If it makes you feel any better, even if the food was good, I've never met a more boring individual. Her attempts at conversation were dreadful."

Despite herself, Holly smiled. She felt a lot of her anger disappear. "I hope you weren't rude to her."

Artemis came out from the curtain, still buttoning his shirt. He feigned innocence. "Me? Rude? Why Holly, I don't know what you're talking about. But do remind me to get back at Juliet later. I feel I owe her for what she made me go through."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Holly, the girl could hardly get a word out with all her stuttering and blushing. When she did talk, her words were scarcely larger then two to three syllables. To top that off, she failed to mention the fact that she lived with her older, protective and rather large brother. I'll have you know that sneaking out the back door and trying to climb over a fence with a large man chasing you was not easy."

Holly laughed. "It must have been exciting though."

Artemis glared at her, not in the least bit amused.

They left his room and headed back to the main lobby where the others were still at.

"You know, I heard the most interesting thing while you were gone."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Juliet let slip something about Mulch robbing museums and she made it sound as if it wasn't all that long ago. Now Mulch going behind my back is one thing, but I find it hard to believe that Juliet would know about it unless it involved you as well. Both of you were supposed to be completely legitimate." Holly said accusingly.

Artemis put on a surprised face but inwardly he was thinking that he definitely owed Juliet. Mulch as well. "Holly, that hurts. I haven't been involved in anything illegal for a few years now. How many times do I have to tell you that?" It was the truth at least. He had been completely legitimate for three years now. However Holly believed it to be five years. He hoped she would fall for the half truth. She didn't.

"And how many are a few years?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. They had arrived at the lobby now where the King and everyone else were waiting. Holly noticed the mischievous glint in the genius's eyes and wondered what he was up to now. He have her his most charming smile and replied truthfully, "Three years."

He then left and headed towards Wendell. It only took Holly a few seconds to put it all together. He had gone straight, but not when he had led her to believe. So for two years her partner and her friend had gone behind her back. She glared at Mulch and Artemis dangerously.

Artemis merely smirked from his position near the king where he knew Holly couldn't touch him. Her first reaction was anger but now she realized she also felt hurt and betrayed. It must have shown on her face because Artemis's smirk vanished to be replaced by a frown. He didn't have time to ponder anything else though because Wendell started speaking to him and Holly. Apparently everyone else had already heard it and it was then he noticed everyone's faces were grave.

"I've just received a message from one of my guards that went to retrieve the mirror with your friend. It seems that the Rebels have attacked again. This time, the village where my two guards and your friend were at."

Both Artemis and Holly paled. "Is Butler alright?" Artemis demanded, not caring about proper behavior to a king. Wendell didn't seem to mind.

"As of right now, I'm not sure. They had just retrieved the mirror when the attack happened. My guard, Thomas, said Butler told him to take the mirror to the castle while my other guard took off to the nearest garrison to retrieve more soldiers. Butler was supposed to get as many villagers to safety. My soldiers should be arriving to that village within the hour. I don't know anything else at the moment."

There was a deafening silence following Wendell's report. Finally, Holly asked the question on more than one of their minds. "Why would the Rebels attack after calling a peace conference?"

Wendell sighed and sank down into a chair. "I was wondering that myself. It makes absolutely no sense." He turned to Artemis. "Any theories?"

Artemis didn't answer right away and everyone remained silent and looked at him, waiting. "I have a few theories, however, I'm not quite sure if any of them are true. I have no way of knowing what's going on in their minds. My best guess is that it was just a captain or other attempting to make a name for himself. I have a hard time believing that they would go through so much to get a meeting with you and then ruin it just like that. I think you should wait and see what they have to say."

Wendell was silent and Tony spoke up. "Even if it wasn't their leader's orders, the fact remains that they still attacked. We can't just let them get away with it."

"Dad, you're forgetting that we can end this whole thing. If we attack them back, then they'll attempt a different method to get Wendell instead of this meeting. We may not be able to stop them if they were to try something else." Virginia pointed out.

"How can you be so sure we'd succeed with the meeting? I still don't understand what it is we're doing. We're going to willingly walk into a trap and somehow come out alive?" Tony asked, looking from Wendell to Artemis.

Wendell sighed again, rubbing his forehead. Wolf turned to Artemis. "You'll have to excuse Tone. Sometimes I think he's not all there in the head."

Tony glared at Wolf. "I heard that."

"You were supposed to." Wolf grinned.

"Anthony," Wendell interrupted before Tony and Wolf ended up in anther fight. From the looks on Wendell's and Virginia's faces, Artemis gathered they argued a lot. "It's more complex then just walking into a trap. Artemis is working on a plan but needs to talk to Red first and find out more about the Rebels. We don't have enough information on them, so we need to get to the Second Kingdom for that." Wendell told him.

It was Tony's turn to sigh. "I know. I didn't mean anything against you." He said to Artemis. "This whole damn war has me on edge."

"I understand."

"So what now Wendy? Are we going back to the castle?" Wolf asked. Wendell frowned at the nickname that only Wolf used.

"No, we're closer to the village from here then the castle and I need to be as close as I can to hear news and give instructions. I'm sure my general has arrived with the soldiers to the village by now. I hope to have a report later tonight. Everyone should get some sleep though."

Virginia, Wolf and Tony all got up and left for their rooms. Juliet, Mulch and Rodney all looked hesitant.

"You can all go to sleep too. If any news comes about Butler, I'll inform you right away." Artemis assured them. This seemed to help and they too left. Artemis turned to see Holly still there. "You should get some sleep too." To his surprise, Holly just glared at him. "What?" He asked, and then remembered their earlier conversation and the pain he had seen on her face. With a start, he realized he felt guilty and it didn't help that she had the same look even now.

Sighing, he took hold of her arm and led her outside, away from Wendell and anyone else that might overhear. "Listen, Holly, I know you're mad, but I can explain-"

"Explain what Artemis? That two of my good friends went behind my back for two years and lied to me? I trusted both of you!"

Artemis winced at the tone of her voice. He knew she felt betrayed and it added to his guilt. He hated feeling guilty. It made him feel weak. "Holly, we haven't done anything illegal in a little over three years now. We didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't approve."

"Of course I wouldn't approve!"

"Wait, Holly, let me explain. Everything we stole, we gave away. I kept nothing for myself, nor did I benefit from it at all. I couldn't just stop stealing suddenly. It was more of a process. By the time two years were up, I was able to go without any criminal activities." Artemis wasn't sure why he felt the need to explain himself, but he couldn't bear to have Holly so hurt because of him. Holly just shook her head.

"Artemis, it's not so much the fact that you were partaking in criminal activities as it was that you lied. Truthfully, I had never really expected you to go completely straight. I knew it was a part of who you were. So that part doesn't matter as much. What does, is that I trusted you and you lied. That's what hurts the most." Before she had been yelling but now her voice was almost a whisper. Artemis couldn't hide the shame he felt. It irritated him to no end that Holly had the ability to make him feel guilty and ashamed. It was a quality that very few people possessed, his parents being two of them.

Artemis stepped closer so he was right in front of her. Through the darkness, he could see she was fighting back tears. He felt his stomach lurch. Holly had gone through so much and he was only making it harder on her. He forced himself to swallow his pride…again.

"Holly, I'm…truly sorry. I never should have lied to you. I hadn't realized how much it would hurt you." He paused and closed his eyes, not believing he was going to say this next part. "Can you forgive me?" Yup, it was official. He was going soft. He had apologized more in the last few days then he had in the past few years. And never, as far as he could recall, had he ever asked for forgiveness. He wondered why he was doing so now. He certainly didn't answer to Holly, so why should he care if she's mad at him? Even as he thought it, he knew it was easier said then done.

Holly had moved closer so she was inches from him. "What makes you think I can trust you now? Why should I believe you are really sorry?"

Now honestly. Couldn't she have just accepted the apology and said he was forgiven? Did she not realize how hard that had been for him? Artemis was just about to speak his mind when he saw a tear escape and make its way down her face. Holly furiously tried to wipe it away, refusing to cry in front of him. _Damn_. So much for giving her a piece of his mind.

He caught her hand with his to stop her from rubbing her face so hard. She tried to yank her hand away but Artemis didn't let go. Normally, Holly could have succeeded but she was exhausted from her journey and being mad and upset took a lot out of her. Holly mentally cursed her luck for being so emotional. She looked up to see Artemis's face extremely close to hers. Her breath caught in her throat.

Artemis had also stopped breathing. The moonlight was now reflecting off Holy, giving the impression that she was glowing. Artemis knew better but allowed himself to be deluded. Her eyes were watery and her face still upset but Artemis thought she looked breathtaking. Holly watched as his eyes traveled to her lips and she involuntarily licked them as it felt as if her mouth had gone dry. His blue eyes met hers again and she was surprised at the intensity there.

The next thing she knew, their lips had met. She wasn't sure who had kissed who and at the moment, she couldn't care less. He released her hand and moved his up to the back of her head, running it through her hair. Holly was finding it hard to get any thoughts across and finally gave up trying to think. He pushed her up against the side of the building, never once breaking the kiss.

However, the sound of a door shutting somewhere in the distance brought him back to his senses. He pulled back from Holly, his face flushed and his breathing a little labored. She opened her eyes and he saw they were glazed and not all focused. At least he wasn't the only one to be effected so. Shaking his head, he turned and left, decided he needed a long walk to clear his head.

Holly watched him walk down the street, still confused as to what happened.


	12. Attack

**AN:** I am really, truly sorry for the long wait. I haven't had much time lately as I've been dealing with many personal issues involving my family and friends. I owe all of you a big apology for taking such a long time. I'll try and update sooner this time. Thank you for all the reviews. They're all greatly appreciated. Please keep them up and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Twelve: Attack**

Butler and the two guards made it to the cave where the mirror was by noon. On horseback, the trip was much quicker then it had been when Butler had made the trip on foot. When they arrived at the cave, the two guards went to retrieve the mirror while Butler walked around outside a bit. He was surprised to find the same sets of foot prints as before only newer and quite recent.

He discovered that the cave was just one of many. There were about a total of six fairly large caves in the area that all looked unused. Butler stored away that piece of information in case it should prove useful later. He had learned early on that it was wise to know your surroundings and always be prepared for any type of situation. It was something he had made sure to teach Artemis at a young age. You never knew when the smallest detail could prove useful later on.

He walked back to the main cave to find the two guards loading the mirror carefully onto the horse. It seemed they had shut the mirror off because instead of the blurry image of New York, it now gave the impression it was nothing more then a normal mirror that reflects normally.

Butler moved over there to help the guard, Daniel, lift it up to the other guard, Thomas who positioned the mirror so he was firmly grasping it. Butler and Daniel mounted their horses and the three set off back to the road.

* * *

They were still a little ways off when they began to hear screaming and shouting from the nearby village. Exchanging worried glances, they urged their horses forward. When the village came into sight, Daniel curse and growled, "Rebels."

The southern part of the village was completely immersed in flames. Villagers were running every which way. Some were attempting to put out the fires, and many men were now attempting to fight the Rebels who were swarming through the village like a plague, all dressed in dark and brown colors, destroying what they could and attacking anyone who got in their way.

Butler could see people of all ages falling while others froze with fear. The three all turned when a chorus of howls was heard just behind them. Thirty or so large wolves (at least larger then what Butler was used to) ran passed them to the village, lead by an even larger black wolf who was shouting instructions to the others. Butler watched, amazed, as they all charged into the village, immediately going after the Rebels.

Deciding they couldn't just stand there, Butler took charge right away. "Thomas, you get the mirror to the castle and keep it safe. Then you need to go and inform King Wendell. Daniel, I think you should head off right away to get more soldiers. While those wolves hold them off for now, I'm going to try and get as many of the villagers to safety."

The two guards didn't waste any time in doing as he said. Thomas paused only long enough to give Butler his sword. "I shouldn't need it but you will."

Butler nodded solemnly and took it. "Thank you."

"Good luck." And with that, Thomas was off. Butler swung the sword expertly. He knew how to use a sword; he had learned back when he had been training with Madame Ko and he had even been forced to use it in a few situations years ago. It seemed he hadn't lost his touch either.

He snapped the reins, urging the horse into a gallop. The village was still in chaos. The wolves were sorely outnumbered by the Rebels but now, a lot of the village men were joining the fight. They had managed to push the Rebels back some but Butler wasn't sure how long they'd be able to keep it up. He fingered his Sig Sauer, tempted to use it, but he knew he couldn't. They didn't have guns here and he didn't want to be the one to introduce them.

So when a Rebel charged him, he abandoned the gun and used the sword. The two circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Butler had no time for this and struck forward faster than lightening. The Rebel barely managed to block his sword in time only to have to block the next blow immediately. Several other Rebels joined in and so it was Butler against two. He managed to strike one down but another filled his place. This continued until finally a wolf joined Butler, each covering each other's back, eventually defeating the twenty Rebels. The yells continued throughout the village, letting Butler know that the battle carried on and was no where near to being over.

Sweating, and panting slightly, Butler turned to thank the wolf, surprised to see it was the black one he had seen leading the others. "Thank you for the help. I wouldn't have been able to get them all myself."

The wolf nodded it's magnificent head. "It was not a problem. Anyone who is an enemy to the Rebels is an ally to me. My name is Orion."

"Butler," he introduced himself. The wolf, Orion, nodded once again. "One of King Wendell's guards left to get soldiers. There should be reinforcements shortly." Butler informed him.

"Good, I'm not sure how much longer we'd be able to hold out against them."

As if on cue, three more Rebels came towards them. All conversation was stilled as the two began fighting once again. Butler eventually lost track of Orion, who was launching himself onto Rebels and attacking them that way. Butler headed in the opposite direction of the fighting hoping to gather all the women and children. With the help of one lady and her teenage son, they were able to gather a good amount of people. However there were still many more who were trapped near the main fighting. Butler tuned to the teenager.

"To the South of here, there's a series of caves. Do you know them?" He demanded.

The boy nodded, trying not to show any fear and Butler had to give him some credit for that. "I used to play there as a kid."

"Good. Lead all these people there. You're in charge for now. I'll be sending more people there shortly."

The boy nodded solemnly, before leading the large group out of the village through back ways. Butler followed from a safe distance, taking care of any Rebels who tried to attack them. Once seeing they were safely out of the village and into the woods, Butler headed back to where the most fighting was occurring.

The wolves were currently trying to push the Rebels away from the village and were doing an adequate job of it. Butler caught sight of two burning houses where screams were drifting from. He broke down the door to one, covering his nose and mouth from the smoke, and entered the home. There was a small group of children and one lady huddled in a corner, trapped by a burning piece of wood that had fallen from the ceiling. Butler kicked it out of the way, enabling them to escape. He ushered them ahead of him and out the door and was just about to follow when another burning piece of wood fell right in front of him causing him to jump backwards to avoid being hit.

He was starting to cough now and it was getting harder to see through all the smoke. He pulled out his handkerchief and used it to cover his nose and mouth instead of using his shirt like he had been and trying to ignore the smoke and ashes, he carefully made his way around the wood and finally made it outside. He took a few deep breaths of the fresh air and then turned and prepared to enter the other house but found it wasn't necessary.

He watched as Orion flew out of the already broken window with a kid firmly holding onto his back. A middle aged lady and an elderly lady scrambled out after him just as the house began to collapse. Butler quickly checked to make sure both families were alright.

"Thank you both so much." One woman said, throwing her arms around Butler and then Orion, both of which looked uncomfortable, before then rushing over and hugging both the ladies that Orion had rescued. It seemed they were close to each other because all three women broke into tears of relief, taking turns hugging each other and their kids.

Butler turned to Orion. "I just got a group of people out of here safely. They're hiding in caves not far from here but I know there's a lot more people here yet."

"There is a whole bunch of people hiding in an alley over there. I have two wolves guarding them right now. But it would be safer for them away from here." The wolf informed him. Butler nodded.

"I'll get them then." And he set off, fighting any Rebels who got in his way.

* * *

A little over two hours later, it was dark now and Butler was returning from another trip of leading more villagers to safety. He had just entered the village again when he heard the sound of many hooves hitting the ground. Turning, he saw a large amount of soldiers all charging into the village. Minutes before, more Rebels had come and Butler feared the wolves wouldn't last much longer. Now, the sight of the hundreds of soldiers coming to their aid gave him hope.

He could hear the wolves' welcoming howls and the cheers of the village's men who had all heard. It seemed just knowing that the soldiers were there gave them new strength. Within the hour what was left of the Rebels retreated.

Butler found an empty bench not far from where the General of the solders shouted instructions to his men, and sat down. He was exhausted and frankly, he was surprised he had lasted so long, between making the numerous trips to the woods leading women and children and fighting the Rebels. He needed to get back up though. There were many casualties and he had some experience in basic first aid. He had to help with what he could.

Reluctantly, he stood up again, trying not to wince as his whole body protested. He spent the next hour wrapping and cleaning wounds and doing anything he could to help. It was now well into the night and Butler was fighting the fatigue threatening to creep in. He was eventually approached by a soldier and informed that the General wanted to see him.

Butler nodded and finished cleaning a teenager's stab wound to the leg before making his way over to the center of the village where the General was currently at. Daniel and Orion were also there. Orion seemed to have a few cuts and scratches from the battle but overall was relatively uninjured. Butler himself had acquired a small gash at the side of his left arm. It stung but Butler had experienced far worse before.

"You must be Butler. I've heard all about you. You're traveling with the King?" Butler nodded and the General continued. "Orion was also telling me about your contributions to this battle. Your help is greatly appreciated, both of you." He said to Butler and Orion. "I'll be sure to inform King Wendell. Were it not for your efforts, the whole village might have been slaughtered. You have our thanks and I'm sure the King will want to reward you."

Butler and Orion shook their heads. "We all fought willingly. Us wolves owe Wendell a lot and it is our pleasure to fight for him. Ask any of them and they will say the same." Orion stated.

The General smiled. "That is why we're all so grateful. You didn't do it for the reward and Butler here isn't even from here nor any of the Kingdoms for that matter and he too saved many lives."

Both manservant and wolf fell silent, deciding their efforts were futile. All Butler wanted right then was a bed and then to return to Artemis and Juliet.

"Everyone get some rest tonight. Tomorrow afternoon we'll leave. I'll have you two escorted to the village King Wendell is at."

All Butler could do was nod, before allowing himself to be led to a large tent where cots had been set up. His last thought before drifting off was that he needed a long vacation after this.

* * *

The next day was awkward for both Artemis and Holly. Artemis, after the incident, had walked around the village and found a place where he could sit and meditate. He had tried everything to get his mind off Holly and the kiss but no amount of plans to get money would work. He had returned to the inn after midnight sometime to find Wendell talking to a soldier and holding a letter with news of the battle.

Wendell had turned to see Artemis and gave him a reassuring smile when Artemis's concern for Butler became evident on his face. "Don't worry, your friend is safe. According to my General, he's also quite the hero." Wendell had gone on to read the part of the letter concerning Butler and his actions. Artemis sank into a chair with a relieved sigh.

He had been overwhelmed the past few hours and he was glad that at least now a lot of his worry for his old friend was gone. When he had regained his composure, Wendell had told him everything he knew about the battle.

By the time he had gotten to Juliet's room to inform her of her brother's safety, it was nearing sunrise and he hadn't had a wink of sleep. But Artemis had no intention of doing so yet. After telling Juliet to inform the others, he went back out to the room Wendell had set up as a temporary command post. There was a long table surrounded by many chairs, with a smaller table off to the side where snacks and tea were set up for everyone.

Wendell had spent most of the night conversing with advisors and heads of his army. Tony had come back down shortly after the letter from Wendell's General came, so both Artemis and he helped however they could whether it be sharing opinions or writing letters.

Now, as Artemis made his way back into the room, he wearily noticed that Wendell was reading a new letter; his face a mixture of anger and disbelief. Artemis made his way over to Tony who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What is that letter about?" Artemis asked while pouring himself some tea and fighting back a yawn.

"Apparently it's from the Rebels. Just arrived a minute ago."

Artemis turned to see Wendell. "From the look on his face, it can't be good." Artemis observed and Tony nodded. They waited semi-patiently for Wendell to finish. More like Artemis was patient but Tony wasn't, nor was he in the best mood either; having only gotten a few hours of sleep. Artemis had to refrain himself from pointing out that Tony's few hours of sleep was more than what Artemis got.

Wendell finally finished and passed the letter to Tony and Artemis just as Virginia, Wolf, Juliet and Holly came in. Wendell explained to them everything that had happened so far.

"And now, we've just received a letter from the Rebels. The leader claims that he had no prior knowledge of the attack. He claims that they acted without his consent and those who escaped us will be punished. He also said that those we captured, we can do with them what we will and he makes no demands as far as wanting them back, which I wholly disapprove of. While I'm not saying I'm going to let them go, a good leader in my opinion should care about his men, even if they did disobey him. But that's beside the current point. He also wants to go ahead with the meeting. Does he really expect me to be that…stupid?"

By now, Wendell was starting to rant. The lack of sleep and stress had started getting to him and while the situation wasn't supposed to be amusing, Wolf and Virginia were both watching him, fighting back laughter as he paced back and forth. Tony and Artemis finished the letter, Artemis was also looking amused.

"It certainly seems they do underestimate you." Artemis said before taking a sip of his tea. Wendell sank into his chair and everyone else followed suit.

"Great, so we're dealing with a bunch of fools." Wendell muttered.

"Yes, and you can use that to your advantage." Artemis pointed out.

"How?" Tony asked, looking interested. Artemis was quiet for a moment, deep in thought.

Holly, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table as him, allowed herself to glance over at him. He looked exhausted and had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't changed clothes yet and his hair was disheveled. She, herself, hadn't gotten much sleep. She hadn't been able to think of anything except the kiss and when she had slept, her dreams had been all about the raven haired young man. Holly blushed and looked away as she recalled the things that occurred in said dreams.

"Well, I think," Artemis began to Wendell while everyone listened intently, "you should still attend the meeting." Wendell looked at him, clearly believing he had lost all his marbles. He opened his mouth to protest but Artemis raised a hand to stop him. "Wait just a second Your Majesty and let me explain. I believe the leader when he said that he did not order that attack. He would not intentionally risk you not attending that meeting as that would ruin his perfect chance at getting you. If they are underestimating you so, it is clear they don't think you will suspect anything and they will more than likely let their guard down and not be quite as alert or suspicious when you go."

Wendell stayed silent for a moment, frowning. "Unless they want us to think that they're underestimating us so that we underestimate them."

Wolf groaned, "Oh, I hate it when there's these types of situations. How are you ever supposed to know which one's right?"

"Either way, the fact remains that there might not be another way to end this quickly. Going to the meeting would be risky but it also might be the most sufficient method. Once I know more about them and who is leading them, as well as their location, I'll be able to come up with a plan that will make sure the meeting goes to our liking. As of right now, however, we barely have any information on this group, therefore putting us at the disadvantage."

Artemis waited while Wendell was considering it all. He really hoped he wasn't just running his mouth here. It was true that if he was able to get information on them he could come up with something but how to get enough information on a group that has managed to remain mysterious and so secretive for the past five years even while at war?

"So basically, you're saying if I go I have to play a fool for a week and a half." Wendell said gruffly.

"Well, that won't be too hard for you Wendy." Wolf said, smirking. Wendell glared at him and Virginia smacked her husband. Tony, though, chuckled.

"Too bad it's Wendell. Wolf wouldn't even have to pretend."

Wendell gave a small smile at that as Wolf sputtered, "Hey!"

Virginia laughed. "It's okay Honey, I love you no matter what."

"How did this get switched to me?" Wolf pouted as everyone else chuckled. Wendell turned to his aid sitting off to the side.

"Write back telling them I agree to the meeting still. Just so long as nothing of the sort occurs again. If it does, not only will the meeting be off, but I will not hesitate to retaliate. Inform them that their soldiers who were taken captive will be imprisoned until we have negotiated something."

The aid got right to work on that and Wendell sat back and allowed himself a yawn. Tony noticed and said, "Alright Wendell, now that this is all taken care of, you need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine Anthony. Besides, there's still a lot to be done. I can sleep later."

"No, now's good. We can handle all this." Tony turned to all the advisors and such. "If you need anything or something happens, come to me first and I'll determine if it's important enough to wake the King."

They all nodded and Wendell sighed, recognizing defeat. Juliet seemed to notice for the first time just how tired Artemis seemed as well. She immediately got up and went over to where he sat.

"Come on Artemis, you're getting some sleep too. Butler would kill me if he found out you aren't taking care of yourself."

"Butler doesn't have to know and I am too taking care of myself."

"Arty, you're paler than usual and you look like crud. Get some sleep."

"Juliet-"

"Don't make me drag you out of here, because you know I will."

Artemis narrowed his eyes at her as she crossed her arms and gave him a look that dared him to not heed her. "Alright, I'll go to sleep for an hour."

"A few hours at least." Juliet corrected him. Artemis glared at her but stood up. "Good, now Holly, you look terrible too and plus I don't trust Artemis to listen to me. Do you think you could make sure he gets to his room and then you get some sleep too."

Holly paled and Artemis's eyes widened slightly. Unless you were to look real closely though, Artemis betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. The last thing they wanted was to be alone again. They were both embarrassed and no doubt it would awkward.

Juliet and Virginia both noticed the two panic slightly and shared a curious glance. Artemis sent a pleading look to Wendell. He had no clue what the problem was but attempted to help nonetheless.

"Actually, I had a favor to ask of Holly. I was hoping she could run an errand for me."

Holly looked relieved and nodded. Virginia and Juliet shared another look. "Wendell, I'll do it. I got more sleep than Holly did last night." Virginia said and Holly glared at her.

Wendell turned to Artemis and said quietly, "They're all conspiring against us."

"Yes, so it would seem. Any more ideas by any chance?"

Wendell thought for a second. "No, I'm out. Sorry. I _could_ just order them around but frankly, Virginia wouldn't listen anyway and that would only succeed in angering her. She can be quite scary when she's mad."

Artemis chuckled. "The same can be said for Holly. She's even punched me a few times now."

Wendell laughed. "Virginia's never gone that far, although when she first met Wolf, she hit him rather badly and pushed him out a window. But that was because he had tried eating her grandmother."

Artemis's eyes widened and he glanced over at Virginia and Wolf. "Yet they're happily married?"

"Wolf and Virginia had a bit of rough start but got through it. Wolf fell for her right away and insisted on changing for her but it took awhile for her to warm up to him and trust him. Then again, Virginia trusted him before Anthony or I did."

Artemis nodded, recalling Virginia's explanation the day they had arrived. Wolf had betrayed the Evil Queen to help Virginia, Tony and Wendell. "How long did it take until you _did_ trust him?" Artemis asked, curious. They were standing near the door, momentarily forgotten as the others had started talking about the recent news.

"I suppose I didn't trust him until the end when he saved all the monarchs and myself. Anthony and Virginia trusted him long before that though. They agreed to let him lead them through the Kingdoms, acting as their guide."

"What exactly happened when Wolf saved all the monarchs? Virginia never went into detail about that part."

"No, I wouldn't expect her to. She probably had it worse at my coronation. But anyway, when my stepmother escaped from prison, she had made me switch bodies with a dog. The dog was in my body while I was in his. It was rather humiliating you know. She used the dog as her puppet to make it seem to everyone else that nothing was amiss. She pulled all of this shortly before my coronation where I was to become King. In the time before the coronation, my stepmother trained her dog so that when the time came, he successfully passed as me and passed the three tests that each Prince or Princess must take in order to become King or Queen. My stepmother's plan was to poison all the monarchs there when the toast came around, so she would then rule all the Nine Kingdoms. Wolf was in charge of slipping the poison into the drinks and serving it to them for the toast. If it had gone as planned, they would have all drank it and been killed almost immediately. But instead of poison, Wolf switched it so that it merely knocked everyone unconscious for a few minutes to make it look convincing to my stepmother. She was killed and everyone was then safe."

Artemis glanced over at Wolf again, impressed. He opened his mouth to question Wendell further but unfortunately, Juliet looked over and noticed they had yet to leave.

"Artemis Fowl! Get to bed!"

Artemis winced and glared at her but opened the door. _She's been around Mother far too much_, he thought to himself. He heard Juliet speak in the same tone again and a second later, an annoyed and frustrated Holly came out as well. Artemis couldn't help but snicker at the fact that the normally tough elf who followed no one's order was being ordered around as such. She spun around and glared at him.

"Shut up Fowl. I didn't see you argue with her."

"Of course now. I've seen the way she fights and what happens to those who irritate her."

The door opened again and Wendell came out looking just as annoyed as Holly. "Can you believe he threatened to have _my own_ guards remove me if I didn't get some sleep? Honestly, who's the king around here anyway?" Wendell huffed and stalked off. Artemis and Holly shared an amused look before remembering themselves. Holly looked anywhere but him and Artemis cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I suppose we should go before Juliet finds us still here."

Holly nodded and followed him through the lobby towards their rooms. There was an uncomfortable silence, perhaps the first real one in six years between the two. They were both relieved when they reached their rooms. Holly had been placed two rooms down from Artemis's room so she reached her door first. Her hand was on the knob when she finally worked up enough courage to speak.

"Artemis, wait, about last night…" She started and saw Artemis tense. He turned around to face her. His face revealing nothing about what he was thinking or feeling. He gave her the barest of nods and she swallowed, avoiding looking into his eyes, knowing that he would see right through her and know that what she was about to say was a lie. "About last night, it was all a mistake. I mean, I was upset and we were both worried about Butler."

Artemis, though his face stayed impassive, he felt as though he had been dealt a blow to the stomach. He felt a myriad of emotions all at once, including being hurt and disappointed. "Yes, of course. It was all a mistake." He said and Holly flinched at the cold tone he used. "Now if you'll excuse me. Some of us were up all night working and helping." Artemis regretted saying the last bit as it came out cold and accusing, and for lack of a better word, snobbish. But his pride refused to let him take it back.

Holly's temper instantly flared as he had hit a sore subject. She had been feeling a bit left out since Artemis had gotten so close to the king and his family and was such an important attribute ever since arriving there whereas she had been more of a tag-along. "Are you accusing me of being worthless?" She growled.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You're the one that said it, not me."

"I've been doing what I can. It's not my fault that you're all buddy-buddy with the king. You are such an egotistical, cold, heartless, pathetic excuse for a Mud Man. I don't know why I've ever bothered. You'll never change. It makes me regret ever associating with you or helping you in any way. You don't deserve it." It was only when she saw his reaction that she realized what that last part could have implied.

He instantly went stiff and he looked hurt before he gave her the coldest glare she had seen him give yet. She paled. "Artemis, wait, I didn't mean it like that-" She began but he cut her off, his voice calm yet cold.

"You made it perfectly clear to me what you meant and quite frankly, I'm surprised at you. You regret helping me? You regret saving my parents and Butler? While I may not be, both my parents are wonderful people who have done nothing against you. As for Butler, he has always respected you and never had an ill thought about you. Did you know that when we kidnapped you, Butler, after you saved him and Juliet from the troll, wanted to let you go without getting the ransom? It was only my orders that stopped him. Think and say what you will of me as we both know that I deserve it. But do not speak like that of my family."

He then disappeared into his room, leaving a shocked and upset Holly in the hallway. Fighting back tears, she went into her room, the door closing softly behind her.

**Review and let me know what you thought.**


	13. In the Woods

**Chapter 13: In The Woods**

Artemis only got about an hours worth of sleep before he finally gave up. He showered and changed clothes and headed back to the room where the king had temporarily set up command. He passed Juliet on the way, who opened her mouth to ask why he wasn't sleeping, but one look at his face and she thought better of it. Even she knew there were some times you just don't irritate Artemis.

When he arrived in the room, Wendell was still gone, and Wolf, Tony and a few others weren't there as well. Virginia seemed to be in charge of things and after he asked her, she was more than happy to put him to work. He needed something to keep his mind occupied and was grateful when Virginia didn't ask any questions.

The rest of the morning and afternoon passed rather uneventfully. Wendell returned early afternoon and Tony a bit after that as Virginia had made him get some sleep as well. Holly had remained in her room the rest of the day, only coming out that evening. Everyone knew something was up between her and Artemis but no one had the courage to ask.

Artemis was in a bad mood and spoke very little. Holly, when she did show herself, was unusually quiet and kept glancing at Artemis.

That evening, Butler arrived in the village along with Orion and the General. While Wendell spoke with the General, Juliet, Artemis, Mulch, Rodney and a hesitant Holly greeted Butler. Juliet was first, hugging her brother tightly before punching him on the arm hard.

"What was that for?" Butler asked, rubbing his sore arm. She had hit him on an already sore spot from the battle he partook in the day before.

"That was for making me worry! Have you got any idea what it's like wondering if you were okay? You don't always have to play the hero you know." She said, crossing her arms.

Butler chuckled. "If you insist."

Artemis walked up next and smiled, while shaking his head. "I'm going to have to agree with Juliet this time, old friend. If you are going to pull stunts like that, at least wait until we are somewhere that word can travel faster and not hours after the event."

Butler smiled and pulled the young genius into a one-armed hug while Artemis made a grunt of protest. "Good to see you too Artemis."

Mulch came up next, munching on a sandwich. "Welcome back big guy."

Butler nodded his greeting. "Mulch. Rodney." Rodney nodded back, not wanting to intrude on the moment. Mulch glanced over at Artemis and a sly grin suddenly appeared on the kleptomaniac's face.

"Hey, Butler, remind me later. I got some stories to tell you about our little Arty here. You missed a few things while you were gone."

Artemis narrowed his eyes at Mulch, wondering just what he planned on telling Butler. Butler meanwhile, had noticed that Holly was hanging back. Artemis also saw her, gave her a glare and left after telling Butler he'd see him later. Butler watched, confused and looked to Juliet and Mulch but both of them just shrugged, equally confused. Holly gave Butler a small smile.

"Good to have you back Butler." She said before leaving as well.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Butler asked looking between his sister and the two dwarves. It was almost unnerving to see the former LEP captain so quiet and submissive. Not at all like the normally outgoing and fiery tempered elf he was used to.

"We don't know. They avoided each other this morning and something else must have happened when they left to go get some sleep because after that Artemis was in a mood and has been avoiding Holly at all costs." Juliet said. "I've never seen Holly so quiet or upset before." She added.

Butler frowned but any further conversation on the matter was put to an end as Wendell came over to thank him and Orion, who had also walked over, for their help.

"Once this whole mess is over with, I'll be sure to award you both with metals at the least."

"Your Majesty, that won't be necessary. We were merely doing what was right. My wolves and I are in your debt and we know the people of that village and they have always been kind to us. We weren't going to stand by while they were attacked." Orion stated.

Wendell smiled. "Precisely why you and your wolves will be honored. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak more with my General." He walked away and Tony stepped up.

"It's better to just go with it. He can be stubborn sometimes."

* * *

Later that night, Butler walked outside and looked around. He spotted his charge sitting on a bench a little ways away and made his way over there. Artemis didn't glance over at all when he sat down, nor acknowledge his presence at all, but Butler had no doubt he knew he was there. The two merely sat in companionable silence, one lost in his own thoughts, the other thinking of a way to approach a certain subject.

"Nice night." Butler said. Artemis looked over to him amused.

"I suppose. Now that we have that out of the way…What did you _really_ come out here for?"

Butler sighed and leaned back. "What makes you think I didn't come out here just to sit and relax?"

"Yes, it is possible. But is it true?"

Butler gave a guilty smile. "No, it's not. At least not this time."

Artemis nodded. "I figured as much." He had a pretty good idea of what Butler wanted to talk about but would let him bring it up. Instead he fell silent again.

"So, what's wrong?" Butler asked bluntly.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" Artemis asked, stalling.

"Artemis, I've known you all your life and probably know you the best out of everyone. There's very little you can hide from me."

Artemis didn't reply right away. Butler did know him too well and it annoyed him greatly. He preferred to keep what he was going through to himself but Butler wouldn't let him go without talking some.

"I'm perfectly alright Butler. I'm just a bit confused and irritated."

"Irritated at someone or irritated because you are confused?"

Artemis glared at him but then sighed. "A bit of both actually."

Butler nodded. "Does this have anything to do with Holly?" Artemis didn't' answer and Butler took that as a 'yes.' "What are you confused about exactly?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Artemis said firmly and Butler relented. He had to bite back a grin. His suspicions were right then. Artemis was beginning to care for Holly and as more than just a friend. He wasn't all that surprised. The two were just too stubborn to admit any feelings they might have for each other. It would explain Artemis's mood. He wasn't used to these kinds of feelings and once he realized what was causing them, he was going to deny it and be put in a bad mood.

They sat in silence for awhile after that, until Butler eventually bid Artemis goodnight and retreated back to the inn. Juliet was waiting in the lobby and ran over when she saw him.

"So?"

Butler smirked. "I was right. Now it's your turn."

Juliet scowled at him and stalked out of the room. She wanted more details than that. She walked to Holly's room and knocked. A minute later, Holly opened the door. She gave a small smile.

"Hey Juliet."

"Hi Holly. Mind if I come in?"

Holly looked a bit confused and suspicious at why she was there but allowed the young women to come in.

"So what's wrong?" Juliet asked, taking a seat in a chair. She never had been one to beat around the bush.

"Nothing's wrong. What makes you say that?"

Juliet raised her eyebrows. "I'm not buying it. We're friends Holly, you can talk to me about anything."

Holly plopped down onto her bed. "I might have said some things I didn't mean to Artemis. We got into another fight and I lost my temper. I've never seen him look that hurt or get that…cold before."

"Artemis can be infuriating some times." Juliet agreed.

"Yes, he can, but what I said was uncalled for. He has every right to be angry at me right now. That's what makes this so much harder."

"What exactly did you say to him?" Juliet asked, confused as to what could possible have made Holly that regretful. Holly shook her head and Juliet knew she didn't want to say. "Don't worry about it. Artemis won't stay mad for long. Just give him some time to cool off."

Holly sent her a grateful smile. Juliet changed the subject and the two spent some time just talking about anything that came to mind.

* * *

Wendell announced the next morning that they would abandon the rest of the courtesy trip through the Fourth Kingdom and head straight to the Second Kingdom. They were to leave that very morning.

Artemis knew that Wendell was becoming more and more stressed and worried with the whole war. He wanted to end it and so far it seemed the only way was to go to this meeting. For that to happen, Artemis needed to come up with a plan that would put them at an advantage and not a disadvantage as they currently were. So, they were leaving sooner to give Artemis more time.

Artemis was beginning to feel the pressure that had been placed upon him. It was up to him to put an end to a five year war that up until a week ago, he never had a part of. It was now up to him to save the king of the Fourth Kingdom, who he had also only met a week ago. But Artemis wasn't too worried. He had been in worse situations before and his brain had never let him down. He had full confidence that he could come up with another worthy plan.

* * *

Everyone met up in the lobby once they had their belongings packed and ready. Once they were all there, Wendell thanked the innkeeper and they left for the stables. Holly had tried more than once, since their argument, to apologize to Artemis, but it had been no use. Unless it was absolutely necessary, he avoided her and only spoke when needed. He wasn't going to stoop so low as to be completely childish and ignore her completely. He was more professional than that.

But eventually, Holly gave up trying to apologize. She definitely wasn't one to beg and if he wouldn't listen to her then that was his problem. If he wanted to play that game and ignore her, she could too. She was fed up with it all.

They reached the stables and Holly suddenly remembered that she would have to share a horse with Artemis. Artemis also seemed to remember as he had walked over to Wendell.

"They wouldn't, by any chance, have an extra horse, would they?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to arrange it earlier but it seems you're stuck sharing the horse again."

Artemis's eyebrows raised. "There are absolutely no spare horses here?"

"Well, there were but apparently this is the village that my guards had come to earlier to purchase more horses for us earlier. They haven't managed to get a hold of any more yet." Wendell gave Artemis and Holly sympathetic looks.

Artemis sighed and nodded. Everyone else was already mounting their horses, or in Mulch and Rodney's cases, their ponies, so Artemis and Holly made their way over to where their horse was already saddled and waiting.

"After you," Artemis said curtly, gesturing for Holly to mount first. She said nothing but complied. Once she was up, Artemis climbed up behind her. This time, Holly had no intention of leaning back, choosing instead to sit as straight or forward as she possibly could.

* * *

They made good progress that day. Ten more soldiers had been added to their group, an order from Wendell's council. Wendell was not pleased at all but hadn't felt like arguing. The soldiers kept their group surrounded as a defensive maneuver despite the fact that Artemis highly doubted Wendell would be attacked. The leader of the Rebels would not risk scaring Wendell off and would keep a tight leash on his men now.

They had been on the road for a few hours and Holly was bored to say the least. On top of that, her back and her behind were starting to ache. Artemis was deep in conversation with Wolf and Tony and hadn't paid any attention to her as she rubbed her aching back.

Sighing, she focused her attention on studying the guards around her, needing something to do. Most of the men looked to be in their twenties and thirties. They were all dressed in the Fourth Kingdom solider uniform, which was a navy blue and white. They seemed to be well trained and acted maturely. Some of them talked while others remained silent and alert.

Her gaze traveled over all of them, eventually resting on a young man who looked to be Artemis's age. He was riding right next to her and was currently taking a sip from his canteen. He wasn't that bad looking in Holly's opinion. He had blonde hair that hung loosely everywhere. He was well built and muscular but not bulky.

Feeling her gaze, he glanced over at her. "Uh…Hi?"

Holly blushed a little, embarrassed at having been caught staring. "Hey." She replied. She wasn't aware of Artemis leaving his conversation with Tony and Wolf to watch the two.

"I'm William." He introduced himself, smirking slightly when seeing her reddened cheeks. He held out his hand.

"Holly," she said, shaking his hand.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you from the Fourth Kingdom?" He asked curiously.

Holly thought quickly. She wasn't sure how much the people of the Nine Kingdoms knew about her world. She needed to be cautious even if she felt she could trust this man. "No, I'm from the First Kingdom. We're just visiting right now."

Artemis mentally congratulated Holly in coming up with something so fast. William seemed to buy it.

"I've never been there but I have an aunt and uncle who live there. What's it like with Queen Cinderella?"

Holly cursed herself silently. "Er, great but personally, now that I'm here, I think I prefer the Fourth Kingdom."

William looked pleasantly surprised. Meanwhile, Tony, Wolf and Virginia were also eavesdropping and they each bit back a chuckle. Wolf and Virginia knew better then anyone that Artemis and Holly were harboring hidden feelings for each other and were curious to see how Artemis handled Holly talking with some stranger. Tony was just listening for lack of anything better to do.

"So, William," Holly started, wanting to change the subject before she was asked any further questions that she couldn't answer, "how long have you been a soldier?"

"About five years now. As soon as I turned sixteen. But enough about me, I want to know more about you. A beautiful lady such as yourself must have a husband or guys lined up waiting." He gave her a charming smile and quickly glanced over at Artemis. Holly saw his glance.

"No, I'm single."

William's smile broadened. Artemis narrowed his eyes at him, hating the guy already even though not a word had been spoken between them yet. Virginia saw Artemis tense and his glare at the guard and had to quickly turn to hide her grin. Wolf bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Artemis looks ready to attack that William guy."

"Yeah, I know. Should we help?"

Wolf glanced over at Artemis and Holly. "I'm not sure. They need to figure it all out for themselves I think."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't push them along. Besides, that's not what I meant. I meant should we help William? I'm worried for _his_ safety right now."

Wolf chuckled. "Good point." He turned to his father-in-law. "Tone!" He hissed.

"What?"

Wolf whispered something to him and Tony looked confused but nodded. He moved his horse near William's.

"Hey, can you go ask that General guy how long until we stop for the night?"

William's face fell, but said, "Yes, sir."

Artemis relaxed some but still glared at his retreating form. Tony returned to next to Wolf and Virginia's horse. "Now would you explain to me why I needed to do that?"

"Nope," Wolf said simply. Tony glared at him.

Holly was also a bit disappointed. William had been the only person she had talked to so far. With a start, she realized that Artemis's arms, which had remained stiff and not touching her while holding the veins, were now not only resting against her, but almost protectively. Or was it possessively? She still sat straight, not daring to hope that he might be beginning to go back to normal.

Bored once again, Holly tried to entertain thoughts of what the situation was back in Haven. Things shouldn't be all that bad. Maybe she had been overreacting before. The only thing Holly would need to worry about was avoiding arrest. At least she hoped it was all she needed to worry about.

Artemis had resumed talking with Wolf and Tony so Virginia decided to start a conversation with Holly as she wasn't interested in the corruption in the Fifth Kingdom's government.

"So, I saw you talking to that soldier." Virginia said casually, but she couldn't help but smirk.

"William? Yeah, he was nice." Holly said vaguely.

"He's not bad to look at either." Virginia said, still trying to find out Holly's thoughts. Behind her, Wolf gave an indignant huff. "Nothing compared to my Wolf though."

Wolf smirked and kissed Virginia on the neck. Holly smiled at the sight of the two of them, but inside, she was almost envious. She was three times older than them, and while she had had boyfriends, she had never had what they did. She had yet to find love. She wasn't too worried. She was still young after all, but that thought didn't dispel the small part of her that was longing to find someone to love and who loved her back; who would do anything for her like Wolf would very clearly do anything for Virginia.

Tony and Artemis had also been watching, both wearing expressions of annoyance. "Come on you two, that gets old after the first couple of years. Can't you wait until I'm not around?" Tony asked, irritably.

"Sorry Tone." Wolf said but looked anything but apologetic. Tony snorted.

"Anyway Wolf, what were you saying?"

After a moment's thought, Wolf picked the conversation up again. "Ah yes, before I was thrown in prison, I had been in the Fifth Kingdom. Somehow, even though Old King Cole is so greedy and all his citizens have to donate gifts monthly, the Kingdom itself is rather peaceful. The citizens don't complain that much about their King and are relatively laid back."

"From what I've learned so far, the Kingdom is pretty well run."

Holly turned back to Virginia while the guys went back to discussing politics. "Wolf was in prison?"

"Yeah, he was in there for sheep worring. He had been there for around six years I think he said, until my mother let him out to chase Wendell. After that, Wendell pardoned him."

"Ah, okay."

They went on talking, Virginia sharing more details of her previous adventures. Holly couldn't say she completely believed all the fairy tale stuff, but she definitely believed more now then she had days before. William came back to report to Tony that they would be stopping within an hour or so. He saw Holly deep in conversation with Virginia and frowned in disappointment. Artemis sent him a glare and William got the point, falling back so he was no longer near them.

Later that evening, as they all sat around a fire talking and eating, Holly got up saying she was going for a short walk. Rodney offered to go with her as it would be getting pretty dark but Holly declined.

"I jus need some alone time to think. Thanks anyway."

Rodney shrugged and went back to eating. Artemis watched her leave, telling himself not to worry, that she'd be back soon.

But a half hour passed and she still wasn't back. It was now dark and Artemis could no longer hold back his worry. He had been sitting, trying to listen to the conversation everyone had been having but hadn't been able to concentrate anyway.

Excusing himself, he got up and left in the direction he had seen Holly go in. There was no trail and in the darkness, it was impossible to look for some sort of tracks that she may have left behind, so Artemis had to rely on instinct to tell him where to go. Normally, he would have realized how stupid and careless he was being by not paying attention to what direction he was going in but now he was too distracted.

He walked on for a good ten minutes, only jumping once when an owl decided to grace him with it's hooting. He sent it a glare that would have melted ice and scolded himself for being so jumpy.

He would occasionally call out Holly's name but refrained from doing so too loudly. He was, after all, unsure of what kinds of creatures dwelled in these woods and the last thing he wanted to do was call unwanted attention to himself. Eventually, he heard a noise off to the right, near a small clearing. He had just opened his mouth to call out 'Holly' again when he saw a dark shape swing around and hit him.

* * *

Holly had originally gone into the woods for a short walk to clear her head. She was so into her thoughts that by the time she cared to look she had found she had no clue where she was. Heading back in the direction she thought she came from, she realized she didn't recognize any of the landmarks.

"Some LEP officer I am. Well, ex-LEP officer anyway. Still, I'm supposed to be able to navigate better than this." She muttered to herself. It was getting darker and she could no longer deny that she was lost. Instead of making it worse, she found a small clearing and sat down, hoping that someone would come looking for her.

After a few minutes, there was the sound of a twig snapping nearby. Instinct taking over, she grabbed a rather large stick and stood up against a tree. Whatever it was, it was now basically upon her and so she stepped out from behind the tree and swung the stick full force. She heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a string of curses in a strained voice. Holly squinted her eyes.

"Artemis?"

"No, it's the Big Bad Wolf," came her answer, the voice still strained although sarcastic. She rushed forward, dropping her stick. The moon, which was ¾ full, was coming out, vanishing some of the darkness. She could now see Artemis doubled over from having his breath knocked from him, one arm wrapped around his stomach and his other arm he was using to hold onto the tree to keep himself up.

Holly took the latter arm and let him lean on her as she led him over to the log she had been sitting on. Once he was seated, she asked, "Are you okay?"

His face, she noticed, held a mixture of relief, pain and also anger. At her question, he raised an eyebrow. "Wonderful. In fact, I was just wondering what I had done to deserve getting hit this time."

Holly winced slightly. "I didn't know it was you. I was afraid it was some animal or something. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was looking for you! You disappeared off into the woods and didn't come back. What was I supposed to do?"

Holly looked at him in surprise. "You were worried about me?"

Artemis started, having not intended to reveal so much. Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk as the saying went. He wasn't in the mood to deny it either. He merely skirted around the question.

"Why exactly, did you go off by yourself? I'm assuming you got lost?"

Holly sighed and nodded. "I just needed to clear my head and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because the next thing I knew, I couldn't remember what direction I came from." Holly hated admitting that she had messed up, especially to Fowl. But Artemis didn't make fun of her as she had suspected. He merely nodded and fell silent. Holly felt her guilt go up another notch. Artemis had come after her even though he was still mad at her. She knew now was as good a time as any to apologize and she quickly gathered her courage.

"Artemis," she started, not wanting to meet his gaze but knowing she needed to. She waited until he was paying attention before continuing. "I know you're still mad at me-you have every right to be-and I want you to know that I never meant what I said. I wasn't thinking when I said it. Yeah, you can be insufferable and malicious sometimes-"

"Malicious? Now really-"

"But I've never regretted my decisions as far as helping you or saving your parents or Butler. I would do it again. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I understand if you still won't forgive me." Holly had spoken quietly the whole time, just loud enough for him to hear her. As soon as she finished she dropped her gaze, not able to bear his scrutinizing look.

Artemis sat there, still watching her as he considered her apology. He had known all along that she had never meant it. He knew her better then that. More than she probably figured. But he had still been hurt and angry nonetheless, since she had said it in the first place. It had mainly been his own stubbornness that had kept him so distant from her and that was mostly because he had found it incredibly hard to stay mad at her.

Surprised, he realized that he had forgiven her already. When, he wasn't sure. But he had. Now he no longer felt like carrying on the charade. He eventually sighed.

"I forgive you," he said simply.

Holly looked up, completely surprised. Watching her, Artemis saw how much the last few days had weighed on her. She looked very much relieved and her whole body seemed to relax as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She also looked exhausted. "Thank you." She said softly and he nodded.

They both fell silent for awhile until Holly asked, "You wouldn't, by any chance, remember the way back would you?" Holly was amused to see Artemis actually look embarrassed and sheepish. He mumbled something. "What was that?"

Artemis glared at her. "No I don't. I was a bit preoccupied." He snapped. Holly bit back the urge to snap back for not paying attention. She was hardly one to complain. Besides, he had come after her and they had just gotten back on good terms. No need to ruin it already.

"Okay, well, the others should get worried and come look for us eventually. It might be wise to stay in one spot for now." Holly suggested and Artemis agreed. Not that he could get around easily anyway. He was still in pain from the blow Holly had dealt to him minutes before.

A few minutes later, Holly found it was quickly getting colder. Artemis glanced over to see her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. He frowned.

"Why didn't you bring a cloak or coat?"

"I didn't expect to be out this long. Besides, I don't see you with one."

"I'm also not cold."

She glared at him before turning away. Artemis watched her shiver again and resisted growling in frustration. His right arm, was still wrapped around him stomach and ribs which were aching constantly, so as carefully has he could, biting back a hiss of pain, he got up and sat next to her and put his left arm around her, pulling her close to him.

Holly looked at him, taken aback, but didn't protest as she immediately felt warmer. She was beginning to think that this Mud Man would never cease to surprise her. He had definitely changed a lot over the years and for the better in her opinion.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm so the part of her that was not against him also stayed warm and she felt herself relax completely. At the moment, she found herself almost hoping that the others would take their time in finding them.

So when her sensitive ears heard movement nearby she almost groaned. But as she listened more, she realized that it wasn't a human. Artemis felt her tense.

"What is it?"

She shushed him and gestured for him to listen. He did so and was barely able to make out the sounds of something approaching. Whatever it was, it obviously moved with the grace of someone or something that knew the woods well, as they barely made a sound and the footsteps were confident. Artemis subconsciously tightened his grip on Holly, pulling her even closer to him.

"Hello? Who's there?" Holly called out.

Artemis scowled at her. "Any particular reason why you didn't do that last time instead of hitting me with a blasted log?"

"It was just a stick. And I already apologized for that. I didn't know it was you. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"Ah…well, we can continue this later." Artemis said, as he spotted a pair of yellow eyes watching them. Holly followed his gaze.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A rough voice, belonging to the same owner as the yellow eyes, demanded.

"I believe our business is our own." Artemis's face and tone were both even, giving nothing about what he was feeling or thinking away. The figure stepped into the clearing, revealing a large gray and black wolf. The wolf growled but didn't have a chance to speak as another voice interrupted.

"Rowan, leave them alone. They haven't done anything." It was a female wolf that had appeared next to the other wolf. Rowan glared at the new wolf.

"That we know of. Who knows what they had planned."

Holly decided to speak up in their defense. "Actually, we've been traveling with our companions who are near the road. We went for a walk and lost our way. My name's Holly and this is Artemis."

The two wolves studied them for a moment until the female spoke. "Pleasure meeting you. I'm Julia and this is Rowan." She looked at Artemis. "You're hurt." It wasn't a question but Artemis gave a small nod anyway.

"A minor injury." He said simply and Holly rolled her eyes. Not to be conceited, but as hard as she had swung that stick, he'd be extremely lucky if he hadn't broken any ribs. Trust Artemis to reveal as little about himself as possible so as not to show weakness. Truthfully, she had forgotten all about the fact that he could be injured. First with her apologizing and then with him wrapping his arm around her…it had slipped her mind as he hadn't mentioned anything. If she hadn't known him so well, she would have missed the flicker of pain on his face every time he took a deeper breath than normal. A broken rib most likely. She'd heal him first chance she got.

She focused her attention back to the wolves as Julia started talking again.

"Our village is only a minute from here. There's a lady there who could probably help you. You're both more than welcome to stay the night in the village. The woods isn't the safest place. You're companions are welcome too."

Holly was about to decline but Artemis spoke first. "That would be most excellent. Thank you."

The wolf nodded while Holly shot a questioning look to her companion. He mouthed 'later' to her and she frowned but nodded.

"Rowan can go get your companions. You said they were by the road?" They nodded and Rowan grudgingly took off. "Don't worry about him. We just arrived here a few months ago from the Second Kingdom. He's having a hard time adjusting to the changes between here and there. Especially trusting humans."

"That's quite alright. From what I know of the Second Kingdom, he has every right to act as he does." Artemis told the wolf.

"Just because he has the right does not mean he should exercise it. His attitude could eventually get him into trouble."

"Point taken," Artemis relented. They looked as though they were going to carry on the conversation but Holly wanted to get going.

"Come on Artemis, let's get you up."

He scowled at her and would have insisted that he could do it himself except that the second he tried to get up, a sharp pain shot through him. "Remind me not to never come after you again." He said, his teeth clenched together. Holly looked at him apologetically.

"I'll heal you at the village where I can get a look at it and where you can lay down." She promised and carefully helped him up. He kept his one arm around Holly's waist still, both to keep her close (he would deny this part to the very last if asked), and also so she could help give him support to stay up.

Julia stared at them curiously before leading them away. She kept a slow pace so Artemis could keep up. As it was, he and Holly were still a few yards behind the wolf.

"So why are we going here again?" Holly muttered, carefully shifting Artemis's arm a little so she could better hold him up properly.

"Curiosity mostly."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Artemis gave a small chuckle but stopped as it sent another wave of pain over him. Minutes later, they arrived at the village. Even though it was dark, people were still out and on their way home from the looks of things. Artemis and Holly watched in wonder as they noticed the village contained not only humans, but wolves and half wolves as well. Kids ran around with wolves cubs while adults visited each other. At the border of the woods and village there were a few caves for the wolves who preferred that over the small houses. Artemis watched, amazed, as one man transformed into a wolf right in front of Holly and him.

Julia hadn't noticed their reactions and was still walking, so Holly and Artemis broke out of their reveries and followed her. They stopped outside a little house and Julia turned to them.

"Sarah, our village healer, lives here. She had to go to a family that lives a little ways from here but should be back in a few hours."

"That's fine. Thank you. I can heal him actually. I just need a place where he can lie down to rest afterwards." Holly informed her.

The she wolf nodded. "This house is always open to those who need it. I believe Sarah has cots in the back of the house for injured. You can use those. Your companions should be here soon. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you for everything." Holly said sincerely and Julia nodded once more before leaving. "That could have passed as an invitation right? I mean she told us to go in." Holly asked Artemis. He went to nod but the pain was now getting worse and it took all he had not to cry out. "Alright, it'll have to do."

She helped Artemis into the house and after a minute of exploration, discovered the back room where there were a few rows of cots. Holly helped him sit on one and immediately missed his arm that had been wrapped around her.

"Okay, I need to see where you're hurt, so take off your shirt."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You certainly are demanding. Couldn't I at least get a please?" He asked, amusement shining through the pain.

"Fowl, just take off your shirt!"

"Well, since you're so eager…"

Holly rolled her eyes and watched as he attempted to pull the shirt off. Instead, all he managed was more pain as the movement made it worse. "You could ask for help," Holly pointed out. Artemis glared at her.

"I don't need it."

But after another minute the pain had doubled and he couldn't help but gasp. He was vaguely aware of Holly coming over and carefully removing the shirt for him. He heard her gasp and opened his eyes slightly.

His ribs were badly bruised and at least two were broken. Holly felt her guilt get even stronger as she saw that his usually flawless skin was now black and blue. She gently forced him to lie down and watched as he unknowingly clenched his hands into fists.

"Okay, this will hurt a bit at first," she warned. He gave a small nod, showing he understood. She put her hands on the darkest areas, ignoring Artemis's wince and muttered, "Heal."

She watched as the blue sparks rushed from her fingertips and began clearing the bruises. She felt and heard the two ribs fall back into place. A minute later, she removed her hand and turned to see Artemis was paler than normal and panting slightly. She spotted a pile of blankets on a nearby bed and grabbed one, carefully covering Artemis up. She frowned when she saw that his hands were still clenched. She cautiously sat down next to him on the bed and took hold of one of his hands, allowing him to squeeze hers.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not much. Now I'm just exhausted, for the most part." He murmured. Holly nodded. She had known that he would be and that was why she had waited to heal him somewhere he could rest afterward. She herself was a bit tired after the healing but planned on staying awake at least until the others got there.

Holly looked back down to see that Artemis was no longer as pale and was nearly asleep. She was surprised at the difference. When he was awake, he always had thought lines across his forehead and his face never seemed to relax. Now, as he drifted off to sleep, the thought lines remained although not as deep and his face relaxed. It made a tremendous difference.

He shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable. Without really thinking, Holly ran her hand through his hair a few times and watched as, after his eyes flickered open in surprise, he relaxed completely and even leaned into her touch. Holly was amused to see him, when she paused for a moment, frown and squeeze her hand as if to tell her not to stop. She smiled a little and continued.

Briefly, she wondered if he had ever been comforted before. She doubted it. Knowing him, he usually wouldn't allow it. She pushed away questions of why he was allowing it now and why she was doing so.

The sound of a door opening brought her out of her pensive state. She listened as whoever it was walked down the hall towards her, until reaching the door, revealing a lady possibly in her fifties.

"Oh, hello dear." she said quietly when seeing Artemis asleep. Holly nodded her head in greeting, not wanting to wake him. "Julia wanted me to come and check on you. She said your friend was hurt. How is he doing?"

"Much better, he's just resting now."

"Good, good. You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

The woman went over to a small center that Holly assumed was like a smaller kitchen and set about getting tea. A few minutes later, she brought a cup over to Holly, who thanked her again.

"Oh, not a problem dear. My name is Nessie by the way."

"I'm Holly."

"Pleasure meeting you, Holly. I should get back home. I told my husband that I'd only be a minute. I'm right next door if you need anything." Nessie told her before leaving Holly once again to her thoughts.

By the time she finished her tea, she was even more exhausted. Not knowing when the others would get there, she gave up trying to wait up and after setting down her cup, she stretched out on the bed, her hand still linked with Artemis's and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Do you think they have cameras here?"

"No, they don't have any kind of technology at all."

"Too bad. This would have made perfect blackmail."

"Yeah it would."

Artemis slowly became aware of the talking going on near him. He groaned softly. He was extremely comfortable at the moment and just wanted to sleep. The conversation stopped suddenly, making Artemis curious and suspicious. He cracked open one eye and immediately shut it again as something hairy was looking down at him.

"No offense Mulch, but your face is not the first thing I want to see when I wake up. It's rather horrifying actually." He muttered. Mulch crossed his arms and looked insulted. Rodney chuckled.

"Hey Diggums, don't feel too bad. I'd pick Holly over you too, so don't take it personally."

Artemis frowned, confused. What were they talking about? It was then that he noticed the slight pressure on his right arm. He opened his eyes again and looked down, fearing what he was about to find. He was greeted by the top of an auburn head which after further investigation, turned out to be a sleeping Holly.

His eyes widened in surprise and he turned a bit red, causing the two dwarves to burst out laughing. He gave them a murderous glare but they ignored him.

"So how long has this been going on?" Rodney asked innocently.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell us?" Mulch asked, still smirking.

"I didn't tell you because nothing was going on." He growled quietly. He didn't want to wake Holly just yet. He was curious to know how they had wound up in their current position. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep to Holly stroking his hair. He tried to fight the oncoming blush again. He was appalled as the memory of allowing himself to pet like a blasted dog came back to him. He blamed it on the fact that he had been too tired to resist, but deep down, he knew that he had liked it and purposely not resisted. He fought back a shudder.

Holly must have fallen asleep shortly after because he knew for a fact that she wouldn't have done so when the others were here. Wanting to just forget the entire thing, he tried to get up only to have Holly cuddle closer to him. His eyes widened again as she unconsciously curled her body against his.

If he hadn't been panicking, he might have noticed how nice and right it felt.

"A little help, please?" Artemis asked, struggling to scoot away without waking Holly.

"Nah, you two look plenty comfortable. Besides, I'm pooped. I think I'll turn in for the night." Mulch smirked and left to find an empty bed. Artemis glared daggers at his back before turning to Rodney.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't know what good I would be. It's not like I'm strong enough to move her, and I wouldn't want to wake her up yet anyway. If she sees the position you two are in, she'll be embarrassed, which means she'll try to play it off by being in a bad mood." Rodney said wisely.

"She's going to wake up anyway. It's just a matter of when." Artemis hissed, still keeping his voice down. He attempted to cautiously move again but Holly's head now rested on his shoulder. Artemis sighed, realizing it was no use. He looked around to see that Butler was asleep nearby as was Juliet who was a few beds over. Mulch had hopped up onto a cot and was making himself comfortable. Wolf and Virginia were also asleep, curled up on a bed near the back of the room. Rodney left and picked out a bed for himself, leaving Artemis trapped.

Wendell's voice carried over from the door and Artemis looked over to see him arguing with a middle aged woman that Artemis guessed was Sarah.

"I'm perfectly fine sleeping in here."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I won't allow that." She said firmly.

Artemis watched, surprised and more than a little interested that someone would speak to Wendell that way and not be part of his little family. He glanced back at Wendell to see his reaction.

"You won't allow me? I fail to see how you plan on removing me from my current spot." As he said this, he sat down on the nearest cot. He gave a smirk and Artemis was reminded of a spoiled child. Tony was standing there, watching the two and shaking his head.

"Wendell, stop being a baby and just take that room already. She said she already prepared it for you. You're not going to make her go through all that for nothing are you?" Tony asked pointedly. Wendell glared at him and it was Sarah's turn to smirk.

"Your Majesty, I've known you since you were but a small child. Don't think I don't have embarrassing stories to tell about you." Sarah said, smirking even wider. If looks could kill, Sarah would have been dead ten times over with the look Wendell was giving her.

"You would blackmail me?"

"Yes," Sarah said simply. Artemis bit back a chuckle. No wonder she spoke to him that way. She had known Wendell most of his life. Wendell grudgingly got up and followed her out and could be heard muttering, "Insufferable woman."

Tony chuckled and climbed into a bed and within minutes was snoring. Sarah returned a minute later and blew out most of the candles so the room was mostly dark. Artemis sighed again and found his eyes were struggling to remain open. Giving up the struggle, he fell back to sleep, his arm around Holly protectively.

**AN:** Here's the newest chapter. I managed to get it up sooner then all my previous ones. Thank you for all the reviews once again and please keep them coming. I'm hoping to get more than my Missing Fairies story and that one has the same amount of chapters as this one as of right now. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within two weeks. Thanks again.


	14. In the Second Kingdom

**AN:** I am very sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I haven't lost too many readers. While I'm sure you're all sick of the excuses, I do feel as though I should explain myself for why this one has been later then all the rest. I recently lost my step brother a few weeks ago and it's been very hard on my family and I. It took me awhile to not only get the time, but the movtivation and energy to work on typing this up. I've also been working two seperate jobs and have been taking classes as well. So my schedule has been pretty full. I'm going to try extremely hard to get the next chapter up sooner. I won't make any promises because I'm not sure what else might come up. Please forgive any mistakes that might be in here. I tried to go back and fix anything that I saw but I'm not always the best editor, at least pertaining to my own work. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. We see a pretty big development as far as Arty and Holly's relationship goes. Review and let me know what you thought.

**Chapter 14: In the Second Kingdom**

Queen Riding Hood the Third was in a bad mood. Not that this was anything new. She was known around her castle for her temper and random outbursts.

Nicholas, her chancellor and advisor, also the closest thing the Queen had to a friend, was often on the receiving end of her temper and only because he was always there. Such was the case today.

"I thought I told you _not_ to place that order! I distinctively recall saying that, did I not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, you d-"

"So why was the order placed then? I want whoever is responsible for it, out of here."

Nicholas glanced over at Matthew, a young man, pale and shaking and looking ready to faint with her announcement. Gritting his teeth, Nicholas tried to speak again.

"That would have been me, Your Majesty." He lied.

"Well, then make sure it doesn't happen again. And we must get rid of that hair stylist. My hair looks dreadful today."

_It looks the exact same as it did yesterday,_ Nicholas thought. He snuck a glance at the hair stylist, a small timid young girl who always tried her best and worked hard.

"Claire just lost her mother, Your Majesty." _Note to self, have Claire's mother lie low for awhile_.

Red Riding Hood paused. "Oh, well make sure she's given more pay then. And give her a few days off until she's ready to come back."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Nicholas said and almost sighed in relief as the Queen sat in her chair. It seemed she was done ranting. All the servants and people silently and quickly left the room, leaving just the Queen, Nicholas and the guard at the door.

"I'm sorry Nicholas. I shouldn't have yelled." Red said, her voice now weary. They were in her sitting room and she was sitting her favorite chair near the fireplace.

"It's quite alright, Your Majesty. Your frustration is understandable."

"Perhaps, but it is still no excuse." She said, staring into the fireplace.

Nicholas watched her. He pitied the woman in front of him. He would never say so aloud of course. Red was too proud to allow anybody to pity her. But he had served her ever since she became Queen and he had served her mother before her. The last few years had brought forth a different Red Riding Hood the Third. She had become more withdrawn ever since the Fourth Kingdom went to war. He knew she needed to open up to somebody but he also knew he wasn't the right person for that particular job. She may trust him but not enough to reveal what was on her mind. The problem was he knew of no one else who she would open up to.

His thoughts were interrupted by a guard coming in. The guard spoke quietly to him and Nicholas gave a small groan. Of all the horrible times…

He excused the guard and made his way next to the Queen. "Your Majesty? It seems as though we have visitors."

Red looked up. "Who?"

Nicholas cleared his throat. "Er, well, King Wendell." He admitted quietly.

"Wendell?" She repeated, her voice soft yet dangerous.

He nodded meekly. "They're in the entrance hall waiting."

Red buried her face in her hands. She stayed that way for well over five minutes and Nicholas dared not speak. Finally, she stood up, composed herself so she wore no expression and led the way to the entrance hall. Nicholas opened the door for her and followed her into the hall.

He recognized Wendell, Lord Anthony, Lord Wolf and the Lady Virginia right away. With them was a group he did not recognize but caught his attention and curiosity. There was a giant of a man who managed to seem quite intimidating. There were two dwarves talking with a young woman with blonde hair who was quite attractive and another young woman who Nicholas thought was almost radiant with beauty standing next to a young man who Nicholas observed carried himself almost arrogantly or superior-like, but kept his face impassive.

"Red! Great to see you! How's my favorite cousin doing?" Wolf asked, smirking.

Red narrowed her eyes. "Truthfully, I'm in a horrible mood at the moment."

"That's a shame. I haven't seen you since Wendell's coronation. But even then, we didn't have time to catch up."

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied, what with you knocking us all out." She snapped, irritably.

Wolf shrugged. "Can't win them all I suppose. Better that then the poison though." He then put his arm around Virginia who rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. "We missed you at our wedding too. Shame about that corn crisis you said you had to take care of. How did that work out?"

"Fine, we have an abundance of corn in the Kingdom now." Red lied, through gritted teeth.

"Great! I can't wait to try some." Wolf said, excitedly. Wendell decided to interfere, much to Nicholas's relief, though he noticed Wendell did so hesitantly and had to hide his amusement.

"Wolf, why don't you go help carry in our bags?"

Wolf got the hint and grinned to himself as he left for the front of the castle. Tony couldn't help but snigger. Wolf usually made it a point to annoy him but it was quite entertaining to see it directed at somebody else. Especially _this_ somebody else. Red Riding Hood, a lady in which he did little to hide his dislike for. None of them were overly fond of her to say the least. Wendell's eyes shone with good humor but he put up a professional front.

"I must apologize first for Wolf's behavior. We've been traveling for sometime now and he's a bit excited to be here."

Tony snorted and Virginia elbowed him in the ribs.

"Also, I'm sorry for not sending word ahead and just dropping in like this. It was sort of a last minute decision." Wendell said.

"That's alright. You're all welcome to stay as long as you like. About how long do you think?" Red asked, desperately trying to be polite.

"Well, I have a meeting to attend not far from here in about a week. So not long."

Red posted a fake smile on her face. "A week. Fantastic."

Nicholas could tell he was not the only one to see through her false pleasant attitude. The pale young man he had seen before was watching with something akin to amusement it seemed. Red also seemed to notice the others, the pale man in particular caught her attention. Wendell followed her gaze.

"Oh, of course! How rude of me. Red, these are a few friends of mine. Butler and his sister, Juliet, Mulch Diggums, Rodney Silicis," he introduced, gesturing to each one as he said them, "Holly Short and Artemis Fowl. And I know you are familiar with Anthony and Virginia and of course Wolf."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Your Majesty." Artemis said, giving a small bow after stepping forward.

"The pleasure is all mine," Red dipped her head, sincerely, surprising Nicholas. He watched the two and felt a small shred of hope. Perhaps this Fowl could be what he had been hoping for to help Red. "Nicholas, have rooms prepared for our guests." Red instructed and Nicholas nodded, leaving the room. "I'm afraid I'm rather busy at the moment, but I'll see you at dinner this evening then." She swept from the room, heading for her study.

Once she was gone, Rodney spoke up. "Well that was interesting."

Tony started laughing, no longer able to hold it in. "Remind me to congratulate Wolf. Only he can get under her skin like that. That was great."

"It was not funny Dad! She is a Queen you know." But her voice betrayed her. She hated Red and anything Wolf said to annoy her was not enough. Tony felt the same way but was more open about it.

"She deserves that and more. You, married to Wolf, should know that better than anyone. You know how wolves are treated here under her laws. They're imprisoned for no reason, hunted and killed and treated like dirt." He said, completely serious. Virginia sighed.

"I know, Dad, I know. But that doesn't stop me from hoping that maybe she can change."

Tony shook his head. His daughter was too noble. It was no wonder that she was thought to become the Sixth Great Woman. Tony had yet to hear of a person who did not respect or love her throughout the Kingdoms. She had become well know the past few years for visiting places around the Fourth Kingdom and helping towns that had been attacked or effected by the war. Between Virginia and Wendell, the Fourth Kingdom had become popular once again, just as it once had while under Snow White's rule.

"We can discuss this later on." Wendell said as Nicholas returned to take them to their rooms.

As they were walking, Artemis asked Tony, "Wolf and Queen Riding Hood are related?"

Tony nodded. "According to Virginia, Wolf's grandfather on his father's side was _the_ Big Bad Wolf and his grandmother on his mother's side Red Riding Hood the First. Apparently Red Riding Hood the Second's sister went off and got with The Big Bad Wolf's youngest son. Ironic, huh?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sure that neither Wolf nor Red Riding Hood the Third are proud of that relation."

"No, they're not." Tony confirmed. "It was only a few years ago that Wolf told Virginia. He rarely ever talks about his past before his imprisonment. Even to Virginia. But I know he had it rough." Tony may act like his son-in-law grated on his nerves but Artemis could tell that he was still protective and rather fond of the half-wolf.

Artemis looked over to Wolf, who had rejoined them right after leaving the Entrance Hall, and wondered at how he was how he was. Wolf gave the impression of a carefree and eccentric person who loved his family but how had he managed to not seem effected by his past? He must have been shunned by humans, especially growing up in the Second Kingdom, and rejected by his own relatives. Yet he was not bitter or haunted like others would be especially after spending so long in prison.

Artemis then remembered their story. Wolf had not been any angel at first and had it not been for Virginia, he very well could have become another minion to the Evil Queen, Wendell's stepmother and Virginia's mother.

He watched Wolf put his arm around Virginia and pulled her close to him. Not even thinking, Artemis glanced over at Holly. Something he did not recognize, filled him at the sight of the elf. He was Artemis Fowl the Second and he did not scare easily, but the emotions he had been experiencing when he was around Holly, scared him immensely.

Forcing those thoughts from his mind, he approached Holly. "Are you still up for that challenge? The one who first learns the most about the Queen's involvement with the Rebels?" He asked, keeping his voice low so only Holly could hear him.

Holly grinned. "I know what challenge and of course I'm still up for it. You didn't expect me to back down did you?"

Artemis smirked. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. You are up against _me_ after all." He said, his tone playful, surprising Holly slightly. Lately, he had been acting more childish, or at least not the usual, always professional businessman.

"Arrogant Mud Man, aren't you?"

"Oh, that was nothing. I can be worse. For example, you can set the rules to this little competition. I'll still win no matter what."

Holly rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. Whether she needed to or not, she'd take him up on that. "Alright, first of all, no help from anybody else." At this, she glanced meaningfully at Mulch, Rodney and Butler.

Artemis gave her a look of mock disappointment.

"Well, if you insist." He sighed dramatically.

"I do. Other then that rule, I have no others. Anything else goes. Deal?" She held out her hand and Artemis shook it, his hand holding hers for a second longer then necessary.

"Good luck Detective."

"Same to you Fowl, you'll need it."

Artemis couldn't help but smile as he realized she was back into LEP mode. This competition would no doubt be interesting to say the least. It gave him a chance to see how good of a detective she was while actually on the job. They both hurried to catch up with the others as they reached their assigned rooms.

Their group took up a good part of the wing, needing a total of nine rooms for them alone. Artemis's room was at the very end of the corridor and he took his bags in to get settled. His room was around the same size as his room in Wendell's, if a bit smaller. Here, instead of the navy blue and gold decorations, it was ruby red and black. There was a window covered in rich red fabric and next to it a few chairs, a bed across from the door, a changing curtain in the far corner and a wardrobe where Artemis unpacked his clothes into.

* * *

An hour later, he left his room silently. Mostly everyone else had gone to walk around but he knew Holly had also remained behind and he did not want her to know he was going out. He wanted to get an early start on their competition.

He passed Holly's door which was diagonal from his and made his way out of the guest wing. The hallways were wide and dimly lit with alcoves and curtains, making it extremely easy for Artemis to move about the castle unseen. He had no clue where Red's study or bedroom would be so he picked a direction that looked promising and headed that way. It was a little after ten minutes when he heard someone approaching. He quickly ducked behind a suit of armor and up against the wall so that the shadows concealed him.

He waited only a moment before watching Queen Riding Hood stride by. Artemis waited a full minute until he felt it was clear before leaving his hiding spot and heading in the direction that Red had come from. Less than two minutes later, he reached a large door at the end of the hallway.

Quickly and silently, Artemis entered the room. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around. He had found Red's study.

Not wasting any time, Artemis went straight to the desk and began rummaging through papers, careful to replace everything how he had found it. A small statuette on the desk momentarily distracted him. He picked it up and examined it. It was of Little Red Riding Hood and was quite expensive. It was gold and had rubies decorating it.

He suddenly paused and after a moment, he smirked. Placing the statue back, he said softly, "Hello Holly."

To the left of him, Holly suddenly appeared. She scowled at him. "You are absolutely no fun Fowl. Would it kill you to not be observant for once?"

"In this case, yes, it would. Need I remind you that we are currently in the Queen's study without her permission, going through her personal belongings. Trespassing as we are, could result in being thrown in prison at the very least. If we are caught that is." He said with a small but sinister smile.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Well, I was here first. I've already checked all that. There's nothing concerning the Rebels there."

Artemis shrugged and moved onto the next place. There was a few drawers in the book cases but those also revealed nothing. Holly was checking the bookcases, sorting through scrolls, when she heard Artemis start muttering. Turning around, she found him studying a beautiful tapestry. Rolling her eyes, she walked over next to him.

"The embroidery on this is amazing." He muttered, running his hand carefully over the tapestry. "This would be worth a fortune even back home."

The tapestry was amazing. It was a simple image, a flock of sheep in the field with a single shepherdess watching over them. But the colors along with something else that Holly couldn't quite place (though she suspected it had something to do with magic), made it breathtaking.

Grabbing his arm, none to gently, Holly pulled him away. "Some things never change," she growled.

"I wasn't going to steal it. I was merely admiring a piece of art." He replied innocently.

Holly snorted, not believing him for a second. "And I'm madly in love with Chix Verbil-" She broke off suddenly, freezing. Artemis saw her tense.

"What? What is it?" He asked quietly.

"There's somebody coming I think." She hurried to the door, putting her ear up against it. Her features contorted into a frown. "Yeah, I hear footsteps. You need to hide. I can shield, but I don't know where you could go."

Artemis was already scanning the room for a hiding place, but there wasn't a sufficient enough one. Nor did he have time to scan the room for any hidden exits. His eyes rested on Holly and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion when he suddenly gained a mischievous look.

Before she had time to ask, he had crossed the space between them in two long strides, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up against him.

"Fowl! What in the name of Frond ar-" She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. She tried to push him away but was unsuccessful. After a few seconds, Holly gave up and slowly started returning the kiss. Her arms, seemingly on their own accord, wrapped around his neck as he pulled her even closer to him.

Artemis, meanwhile, was finding it very hard to remember his original intentions when imitating the kiss. It didn't help when Holly deepened it. Going off mostly instinct and very little experience, he ran his tongue over her lips, seeking entrance which she granted almost immediately. Never one to be submissive, Holly's tongue battled with his for dominance, eventually winning.

Neither one heard the door open, it was only when Nicholas cleared his throat that they realized they had gotten carried away. They both split apart, Artemis feigning embarrassment whereas Holly didn't even have to pretend. Her cheeks flushed bright red, not believing that not only had she kissed Artemis, but was seen doing it. Nicholas looked amused, confused and slightly embarrassed himself.

"Oh, we're terribly sorry. We were seeking privacy and sort of stumbled in here." Artemis lied swiftly. His voice had just the right tone to it and his face was perfectly schooled so that even Holly found herself close to believing it. That Mud Man was dangerously good at acting and lieing.

"Oh, uh, that's alright." Nicholas said, somewhat uncomfortably.

"We'll just be going. Err, could you possibly keep this to yourself? We aren't ready for anybody to know about us just yet." Artemis requested. Nicholas glanced over at Holly who was still red and was looking anywhere but him or Artemis.

"Certainly."

"Thank you." Artemis grabbed Holly's hand and quickly led her out of the room and down the hallway. Once they were far enough away, Holly yanked her hand from his, her humiliation quickly fading into anger.

"Artemis Fowl! What the hell was that?"

Artemis turned around to face her, his face calm. "Well, Holly, I believe that was a kiss."

"Don't get smart with me Fowl." She growled, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"We needed a way out of there, and that seemed like the best way to go at the time."

"You're a genius! You couldn't have figured out something else?"

"Yes, and I had about three other options and two back up plans. That one just seemed like the most enjoyable." The next thing he knew, Holly's fist had connected with his nose, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. "Ouch, that was uncalled for!" Artemis whined, which he instantly regretted as whining was horribly childish. He held his now swollen nose.

"That was for kissing me and thinking you could use me to save your own hide." Holly hissed, before storming away. Artemis removed his hand to see that his nose was bleeding slightly. He cautiously wiggled it and was relieved to find it wasn't broken. He pulled out a handkerchief to try and stop the bleeding before heading back towards his room.

Despite the painful throbbing his nose, Artemis grinned. Contrary to popular belief, Artemis had dated before. Not very much, and it was always on his mother's wishes. Being a Fowl was not something to be taken lightly. Artemis knew at a young age that he would need to grow up and find a suitable wife to produce an heir so that the Fowl line could continue. Between that and the fact that his mother just wanted to see him happy and believed that for him to be happy, he needed a wife, she had set him up quite a few times with daughters of other wealthy families.

The longest he had stayed with any of them had been no more than a few months however. Artemis had never enjoyed it much, as the girls had all been the same; full of themselves, greedy and very eager to please.

Holly was the exact opposite. She cared more for others and while she had quite the temper, her heart was bigger then anyone else's he had ever known. She never ceased to amaze him. Being around her was completely different then with the other girls. For once thing, while she wasn't a genius like him, he could carry out an intelligent conversation with her in the sense that he wasn't talking to a complete idiot like many of those other girls. With Holly, he could always count on her speaking her mind and he even enjoyed their bickering.

Perhaps what confused and scared him the most was that each time he and Holly kissed, he felt something that he had never felt before. Kissing her was so much different then any other girl. He couldn't identify the exact reason as to why though.

He frowned and stopped walking, leaning against the wall for a moment. One of the things he hated the most was being at a loss for words. It was rare for him, and this was one of the few instances it occurred, when trying to describe this feeling.

Carefully removing the handkerchief, he saw that his nose was still bleeding but not nearly as bad. He covered his nose once more and wondered when he would learn not to push Holly to the point of violence. But then again, something told him that a bloody nose was worth that kiss.

Glaring at nothing in particular, Artemis pushed off the wall and kept walking. Why was he letting hormones get the best of him? Because, surely it was nothing more than that? But then, what was that indescribable feeling he got even when he wasn't around her, but just thinking of her. Could hormones really account for constantly thinking of the elf, wanting to be near her and see her, protect her and even be a bit possessive of her? He recalled the previous day when that guard had been speaking with Holly and the anger he had felt towards the guard, whatever his name was. Could that have been jealousy?

He recalled the previous night and that morning, sleeping with Holly curled up next to him. As humiliating as it had been, it had been the most comfortable he had ever been while sleeping, in his opinion. When he had woken up, Holly was no where to be seen and they hadn't mentioned it at all. He wasn't sure if she was aware that he knew or not, but he refused to be the one to bring it up.

Artemis had reached the door to his room by then but was still standing with his hand on the door knob and his eyes unfocussed as he was lost in thought. He failed to see Rodney come out of his room and failed to hear him asking if he was okay, as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had fallen for Holly Short. The fiery, red-headed, former LEP captain. When it had happened, he hadn't a clue. For all he knew, he had liked her for years. But he knew now that what he had been feeling lately was must stronger then some silly crush.

Artemis wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at his door but not really seeing. He didn't see Rodney scurry over to Butler's room after nearly ten minutes of trying to get the genius's attention. In fact, it was only when a few minutes later when Butler put a large hand on his shoulder did Artemis become aware of his surroundings again.

"Artemis? Are you alright?" Butler asked, worry evident on his face and in his tone. Rodney was also looking at him in concern. Artemis nodded.

"You were all spaced out. I spent ten minutes trying to get your attention and you didn't so much as blink." Rodney informed him.

Artemis looked at him in surprise. He hadn't even been aware he had been standing there that long. Even now he wasn't sure what to think of his realization. Instead of feeling all joyful or however it was that other's were supposed to feel at realizing they were in love (if what he felt was even that strong, because he wasn't quite sure what to classify it as yet). Instead, he felt only depressed. Holly would never return the feelings, nor would it ever work between them if she did. They would be returning to their world eventually where she would once again return to her original size and have to return below ground. Add to that the fact that if her Council find out or the LEP, they'd both be in a good amount of danger or trouble at the least.

His musings were interrupted again when Butler waved a hand in front of his face.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Sorry, I've been letting my thoughts get carried away with me."

"Are you okay?" Butler asked, his eyes studying his charge's face.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, old friend. Thank you."

"We should probably be heading down to wherever the dinning hall is for dinner." Rodney said and a split second later, Mulch's door opened and his head popped out.

"Someone say dinner?"

Rodney and Butler rolled their eyes. "How could you have possibly heard that? The door is a good five inches thick." Butler said, only a little amazed. With Mulch, you never knew what he was capable of. Mulch shrugged and came out, closing the door behind him.

"Should we get Holly?" He asked, glancing over at her door. Artemis waved his hand dismissively.

"No, I don't think she's in there." He lied, holding back a smirk. "What about Juliet? Where is she?"

"She went off with Wendell." Mulch said. Artemis spared a quick glance at Butler who visibly tensed. Mulch opened his mouth to comment on the fact that the two seemed awfully friendly lately but Rodney anticipated such a remark and promptly whacked Mulch on the back of the head. Artemis stifled a chuckle as Mulch muttered to himself and rubbed his head. Butler excused himself so he could go and get his coat.

Once his door was closed, Rodney spun around to Mulch. "Are you trying to get us and Juliet killed? I've seen how protective Butler is of her and then you're going to go and insinuate that there's something between her and Wendell? I don't know about you, but I don't want to be killed or thrown in prison after the big guy kills the king!" Rodney hissed. Mulch glared at him and meanwhile, Artemis put on a look of false astonishment.

"I'm impressed. I hadn't thought you capable of even pronouncing insinuate let along using it in a sentence." He said, his tone dripping with mock admiration and a bit of sarcasm.

Rodney glared at him now. "Oh, shut up." Then, a few moments later, "I used it in the right context right?" He asked, suddenly unsure of himself. Mulch snorted.

Butler came back and the four left for the dinning hall. "Does anyone, by any chance, know where the hell we're going?" Rodney asked five minutes later.

"Yes, I passed by it earlier." Artemis answered.

"Oh good. Just checking." Rodney muttered, making a mental note to be sure to follow Artemis back afterwards as he was extremely turned around. Every damned hallway looked the same to him.

They reached their destination a few minutes later and found Wendell , Virginia and Juliet already there, chatting amongst themselves. There were two servants rushing about to set places for the new guests and from what Artemis could tell, it seemed the Queen generally sat by herself. This surprised Artemis. Surely she would have any friends, close advisors or even members of her council dine with her?

Unless she felt she was too important to sit among those considered less then her? Or was it that she preferred being alone? Artemis shook his head. He needed to stop analyzing things so much.

Shortly after sitting down, Wolf and Tony came in, Wolf talking animatedly about something. Artemis was surprised he wasn't more effected by being back in the Second Kingdom or in Red's castle. Wolf was either very strong, or good at concealing what he was going through. More than likely a bit of both. He decided right then that he was either going to talk to Virginia or Wolf later as curiosity was getting the better of him. Part of him knew it wasn't really his business and it made him think twice.

He was once again brought out of his thoughts, this time as Queen Riding Hood walked in. They all stood up politely and waited for her to sit before they retook their seats.

"I wonder where Holly's at." Rodney asked, looking around and noticing she hadn't yet joined them. Not two seconds after asking, the door opened and Holly walked in briskly.

"Sorry, I had a bit of trouble finding my way here." She apologized to the queen who nodded but still gave her a disapproving look. Artemis took a sip from his goblet to hide his grin. Holly took the seat across from him, glaring at Artemis, Mulch and Rodney who were all facing her. "Thank you so much for waiting for me." She said sarcastically. "Or even letting me know you were going."

"Arty said you weren't in your room," Mulch told her, confused.

Artemis gave her his best innocent expression. "You mean you were?"

Holly kicked as hard as she could and was pleased to see him jump and wince in pain as her foot connected with his shin. Artemis glared at her, and if looks could kill, she would have been dead five times over. Yet it still didn't phase her in the slightest. She merely smirked as she watched him mutter under his breath and rub his sore leg. He turned to Butler who was two seats down from him.

"Butler, it has recently come to my attention that I'm not safe sitting here. Would you mind switching me spots?" He asked, shooting a glare in Holly's direction. Holly rolled her eyes when Artemis and Butler stood up.

"Wuss."

"Call me what you will. I won't be manipulated by you falsely accusing me of being a coward."

"Falsely accusing? There is no doubt about it. You're terrified of bruising your _flawless skin_."

"It's not being cowardly by wanting to protect myself from further bodily harm. And there's no need for sarcasm, Holly."

"This coming from you?"

"You know, these two take being childish to an all new level. They're acting immature but using big words while doing it." Juliet observed in amusement.

"Only you would consider these big words Juliet." Holly said smirking, causing Juliet to glare at her.

"I don't know, manipulate is pretty big. It's four syllables." Mulch threw in.

Rodney feigned surprise and decided to take a leaf from Artemis's book. "Wow Mulch, not only can you count b ut you knew what a syllable was. Who would have known?"

"Hey! Arty, aren't you going to defend me?" Mulch asked.

Artemis considered it. "Alright, that's enough Rodney." He said and Mulch stuck his tongue out at the other dwarf, but froze when Artemis added, "We wouldn't want to confuse dear Mulch with our _big words_." Artemis smirked.

Mulch pouted and turned to Juliet. "We're out numbered."

"Not yet. We can still recruit more." She turned to her brother and gave him a look that can best be described as puppy eyed look. "Dom, will you help us?"

"Oh no. I'm staying neutral." Butler held up his hands.

"Well, in that case, I switch sides." Mulch declared.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Juliet protested.

"What can I say? He knows how to pick the winning side." Rodney grinned.

"Unless I'm mistaken, weren't Holly and I on opposing sides? Sometime during this little ordeal, we ended up on the same side." Artemis pointed out.

"You're right. I'm on Juliet's side now." Holly said and Juliet smiled at her.

"Traitor." Mulch sniffed.

"Oh, you're one to talk Diggums." Holly shot back.

"Now wait a minute. I was merely asking a question. I didn't mean you had to switch sides." Artemis said to Holly, frowning.

Mulch chuckled. "You look like the two of you just had a lover's spat."

Both Artemis and Holly blushed and Artemis turned to his food quickly, suddenly recalling the events before dinner and his realizations. Holly took her fork and pointed it threateningly at Mulch.

"Watch it Diggums." She growled.

They went back to eating, and talking regularly, with an exception of Artemis and Holly. Rodney was the only one who seemed to sense the tension between the two. He looked back and forth at the two and noticed they avoided each other's eyes completely, or would glance at the other when he or she wasn't looking. Rodney had by chance glanced down the table in time to see Queen Red also watching Artemis discreetly with something akin to curiosity and fascination.

Rodney's eyebrows raised in surprise. He looked over to Artemis again and then to Holly. It seemed something was going on between those two and now the Mud Man had caught the Queen's attention as well. _This should certainly be interesting_, he thought to himself, deciding to watch the three more closely from now on.

**AN: **So? What did everyone think? Send a review and let me know. Artemis and Holly's almost relationship is growing. I think you'll all like the next chapter. I've been trying to keep them all in character, but at the same time show the changes they've all been going through, mostly Artemis and Holly a bit too. I hope nothing was too confusing. We have a new character thrown into the mix though, Red Riding Hood, who's shown some interest in Arty. Please review. I've been getting a lot and am really grateful for the support.


	15. Getting Answers

**Chapter 15: Getting Answers**

A new day had dawned and neither Artemis or Holly were any closer in finding anything incriminating against Red Riding Hood. At breakfast that day, Artemis had sat at the other end of the table, closer to Red and Wendell, and participated in polite conversation between the two. Red was still forcing herself to be semi-polite with her visitors, but Artemis noticed that with him, she seemed to be a bit less uneasy around. He decided that it could be used to his advantage and stored it away for later.

After breakfast, the rather large group all migrated to outside the castle, neither wanting to spend more time within it then necessary.

Wolf had managed to talk his father-in-law into dueling with him, using wooden swords, much to Wendell's amusement. Tony had refused at first but after nearly ten minutes of Wolf repeatedly calling him a chicken and an old man, he gave in.

Poor Tony didn't stand a chance, no matter how many times they fought. Wolf was a good twenty-five to thirty years younger then him and had far more energy. Not to mention, being a half wolf, he had much more speed and agility, which enabled him to maneuver around, blocking and striking easily. Tony was sweating only five minutes in but refused to give up.

"Damnit Wolf! That's cheating!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Nothing is illegal in sword fighting, Tone."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "I wasn't even looking at you! I was trying to get my sword that _you_ sent flying! You can't strike a man with his back turned!"

"You can too. Just because it's not honorable or what not, doesn't mean you can't do it."

"You no good, back-stabbing, sneaky son of a bitch. Virginia! Are you watching this? You can't trust him!"

Virginia sighed. "Yes Dad, I'm watching. Wolf, play fair. You know my father's horrible at sword fighting."

"Hey! I am not horrible. I'm merely an honorable man. I don't strike a defenseless, unaware opponent."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "You complain to much."

"Anthony, perhaps you'd like to practice with that stable boy over there. I'm sure you'd have a much easier time with him." Wendell grinned, gesturing to the seven year old stable boy watching from a distance off. Tony glared at him while Wolf snickered.

"Why does everyone team up against me?" Tony whined.

"It's your imagination, Dad." Virginia assured him, causing Tony to turn his glare to her. He looked around at the others.

"Holly, you're on my side right?"

Holly smirked. "Sure Tony."

Tony narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the look she wore. "Never mind, I don't trust you."

Holly looked insulted and Mulch started laughing. "With good reason. She's mean. You know what she did to me this morning? When she came to wake me for breakfast, she stuck a chair outside my door so I couldn't get out. I nearly missed breakfast. If it hadn't been for Arty here…"

Artemis smirked at Holly who looked even more affronted.

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy and _he's_ the good guy? That's a switch." She muttered.

Artemis shrugged. "I know who makes better allies then enemies."

Juliet snorted. "Then how do you explain Koboi or Spiro?"

Artemis winced. "No comment."

"To his defense, he wouldn't really want Koboi or Spiro as allies though now would he? I think you guys would have been screwed if he went bad." Rodney pointed out and Artemis, who had been acting much more relaxed the past week, no longer cared about keeping up a superior act and gave in to looking triumphant at being defended. Holly rolled her eyes but smiled softly. She had noticed the change in him and couldn't say she disliked it.

* * *

Red had been watched them from the window in her study, observing Wendell and his family and also his companions. There was something about them that sparked her curiosity. It could have just been that though they'd been introduced, she didn't really know who they were. Where did they come from? The Fourth Kingdom? But judging by how they interacted, they were all quite close, so why hadn't she seen them at Wendell's castle before?

She turned her attention to another mystery. Artemis Fowl.

He intrigued her more so then all the others. It wasn't just his looks, although that was enough to draw any woman's attention. He was very handsome. He was paler then most, but it fit him. He wasn't exactly muscular but wasn't scrawny. He had well defined features, brilliant blue eyes that could capture anyone's attention, and well groomed hair. The way he held himself only added to it. He was confident, impassive, and could almost pass as royalty himself.

There was something about him that demanded your attention and fascinated her more than she cared to admit.

Currently, he was having a conversation with Tony, having given up dueling with her cousin, and the large man, Butler. But his eyes kept wandering over to Holly Short, discreetly. Red watched with a slight frown upon her face. She couldn't tell if there was something between the two or not. If she hadn't been paying such close attention, she very well could have missed any sign at all seeing as though Artemis was no amateur in concealing his emotions and thoughts when he wanted too.

Holly was easier to read then he was so she turned her attention to the red-head who was attempting to show one of the dwarves how to use the wooden sword as Wolf was teaching the other. She wasn't quite as tactful as Artemis, and she also kept throwing glances at him. And every time their eyes happened to meet, her cheeks would flush slightly as she hurriedly turned away.

So they weren't together. Not yet anyway. They were merely infatuated with one another, at the very least. Watching them was getting her nowhere, so she decided to get better acquainted with her guests.

New Section

Several minutes later, she made her way outside. Artemis was now conversing with Wendell and Red knew it'd be more difficult finding anything out from him. He was too well guarded and just from looking at his eyes she knew he was very intelligent and quick. He'd know what she was up too almost right away. No, it'd be best to go with Holly, who was standing with Virginia now as they watched the two dwarves duel, or attempt to.

"Hello Your Majesty," Virginia greeted when she reached them. Holly looked at her in surprise but also greeted her politely.

"Lady Virginia, Ms. Short. I trust you are enjoying your stay thus far?"

"Yes, we are. Thank you again for having us. You've been most helpful." Virginia responded, smiling kindly.

Red merely nodded. She had never had anything against Virginia but allowed them to believe otherwise. "It's not a problem. If you need anything, let me or any of my servants know and we'd be happy to assist you."

"We'll do that, thank you."

Red turned her attention to the dwarves. "They don't have much experience with swords, do they." She observed innocently. The two had taken to holding their swords with two hands and just swinging away. Holly shot her a glance and Red knew she was suspicious. Red cursed to herself. So she wasn't as sly as she had hoped to be. She had been under entirely too much stress lately, she shouldn't have to worry about where Wendell's friends came from or why they were there. But she couldn't deny her curiosity. It took her mind off other things at least.

"Neither are the brightest of guys." Holly commented, as Mulch managed to catch Rodney off guard, effectively whacking his arm as hard as he could with the wooden sword.

"Ouch! D'Arvit, Diggums, that hurt!" He flung his sword at Mulch, missing his stomach but hitting his leg instead.

Mulch yelped and leaped behind Juliet who ignored him and continued talking to Tony who apparently had been quite interested in wrestling when he still lived in New York. A minute later though, she started waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Mulch! You and your sun block stink!"

Mulch sniffed, insulted. "You don't exactly smell like a bed of roses either Stinker." He said, before stomping off.

Meanwhile, Red had continued with her casual questioning. "So, are you from the Fourth Kingdom, Ms. Short? I don't recall ever seeing you there in my previous visits."

Virginia fought down the urge to say Red had rarely ever visited, avoiding their kingdom like the plague. Instead, she kept her voice and face polite and answered for the unsure Holly.

"Actually, they came from my old world."

Red's eyebrows raised in surprise. "The 10th Kingdom? Really?" She looked to Holly who nodded and then to Artemis, her intrigue in him peeked even more. She was delayed from asking further questions when Wolf bounded up behind Virginia, hugging her from behind.

"Hey Wolf," Virginia greeted, leaning further into her husband's embrace, perfectly at ease. Wolf rested his head onto hers.

"Care for a walk, cupcake?"

Holly smiled a bit. She had noticed Wolf's tendency to use food-related nicknames for his wife. Wolf could easily give Mulch a run for his money when it came to food.

"Right now?" Virginia questioned. She shot a look over at Red and the Queen knew Virginia didn't trust her and was hesitant to leave Holly. Huh. She definitely hadn't been as subtle as she had planned.

"Please?" Wolf's tone had a pleading note to it and wasn't at all it's normal vibrant tone. Virginia seemed to sense what was wrong. She wrapped her arm around his waist and nodded.

"Sure, let's go."

Wolf smiled gratefully and kissed her tenderly before putting his own arm around her and leaving. Both Red and Holly watched them go, each thinking different thoughts, but both were silently envious of the love between the two. Holly watched as Red's gaze traveled to Artemis and she narrowed her eyes.

"I never would have guessed you were not from the Nine Kingdoms. Your Mister Fowl seems completely natural here."

Holly stiffened. "He's not _mine_." She grumbled. But she looked over at him, still speaking with Wendell. Even dressed casually, in a white button down shirt and slacks, he looked every bit at home when conversing with a King, Queen or even Lords as Holly had seen him do at breakfast. Holly hid a smile as she noticed he kept his appearance neat, his shirt almost completely buttoned up and completely wrinkle-free. Even when they had been sleeping outdoors he had somehow managed to keep well-groomed, something she envied.

He looked over and caught them looking. He caught her gaze and raised an eyebrow. Holly rolled her eyes and gave a slight shrug to which Artemis smiled slightly before he was drawn back into his conversation. Red put on a curious front.

"How did you end up in the Kingdoms then?"

"Bit of an accident. But we're here for a few weeks." Holly wasn't sure how much to tell her. Virginia had apparently deemed it safe to tell her they came from the other side of the mirror but how much else had she planned on revealing? Red seemed to notice her vague answer and hesitation, as she chose a different line of questioning.

"So how long have you all known each other then?"

"Several years." She answered curtly.

Red gave her a look that clearly said she didn't approve of her manner of conversing, causing Holly's mood to darken further. Just what was the Queen trying to get at here? Her questions didn't make any sense and they weren't at all related.

"And you're all just friends?"

Holly raised an eyebrow. "With the exception of Butler and Juliet who are siblings, yes…"

Red looked quite pleased and glanced over at Artemis again. Holly didn't bother hiding her displeasure at discovering why the Queen had chosen to speak with _her_.

"If you're interested in Artemis though, I'm afraid that would be a tad bit impossible."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"His interests lie in men." Holly said bluntly, smirking inwardly.

Red's eyes widened slightly. She looked over to Artemis who was still talking with Wendell. She turned back to Holly. "Surely you don't mean that. I've seen the way you look at him. If that were true, why would you still want him?"

Holly's triumphant look was quickly wiped from her face. "I have not been _looking _at him, nor do I want him." She snapped. Red clearly didn't believe that statement. Instead, she chose to take her leave.

"I really must be getting back inside. There is much work left to be done. I'll see you all this evening then." She nodded goodbye to Holly before heading back inside her castle, leaving Holly gaping.

The elf didn't hear Artemis come up behind her and jumped as he spoke into her ear.

"What did dear Queen Riding Hood want?"

Holly didn't bother turning around to face him. "Quite frankly, I have no clue. That woman did not make the least bit of sense."

"What did she say?"

Holly had to repeat the question again in her head before she actually got it. She was finding it hard to concentrate with him breathing in her ear like that.

"She was asking random stuff about us. Where we come from, how long we've known each other and what are relations to each other are."

"I see…and you told her what?"

D'Arvit, how was he expecting her to concentrate like this? He was standing right behind her, close enough so that were she to lean back just a bit, they'd be touching. His head was right there next to hers, and she could feel him breathing in her ear and down her neck. His scent, simple, yet intoxicating was effecting her ability to think as well.

"Virginia told her we came from the other side of the mirror and then left me, not knowing what else I could reveal to her." She grumbled. "Not to mention the fact that she isn't the most pleasant person to be around. So I was a bit curt."

Artemis chuckled. "She had to have done something for you to get that frustrated. Then again, you are known for your low tolerance and low patience."

Holly scowled. "I happen to be very tolerant and patient. Just not when it comes to arrogant, self-centered, irritating, confusing Mud People."

"Are you referring to myself or the queen?"

"Both."

Artemis smirked and turned Holly around to face him. "Red strikes me as a person who keeps many secrets and doesn't do anything without a purpose. I spoke with Wolf and Wendell earlier to find out more about her." He explained. "Did she give any hint as to what she was trying to find out? She had to have wanted something."

The last thing Holly wanted was to let Artemis know that Red was interested in him. "No," she answered. Artemis studied her closely, his eyes boring into hers.

"You aren't telling me the truth, Holly." He chided. "Why is that?"

Holly sighed, not able to keep it up when he was looking at her like that. Frond help her, she couldn't even lie properly or find herself able to deny Artemis when she looked into his eyes. "She was asking about you, specifically. Or hinting that she meant you."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced to the castle. "Really? That could certainly prove…advantageous." He muttered.

Holly narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to know what he meant by that. She was too confused right now to worry about it. No, she was more concerned in working through her feelings the past week regarding the Irish genius in front of her now. Such as why she would get defensive if another woman showed interest in him. Or why she allowed herself to be kissed by him twice. That was only part of it.

Of course it didn't help that his hands still held her arms from when he had turned her around and his fingers were now absently stroking her. She heard him speak but the words didn't quite process. It was only once he removed his hands and left that she came back to her senses.

"Holly? You okay?" Rodney asked, coming up next to her. Holly looked down to see the dwarf had a knowing look on his face.

Holly nodded absently.

"If I were you, but I'm not, which I'm kind of glad, as I'm a male and straight, so don't take it the wrong way-"

"Your point Rodney?" Holly asked, somewhat amused.

"Right, well, my advice is to sort through your emotions quickly because from what I've seen, there are plenty of women who will jump at the chance with him. I can tell you right now he's not interested in them, but he could give up waiting. I'm pretty sure he won't make the first move."

Holly frowned. "What makes you think I'm harboring any emotions for Artemis that way?"

Rodney smirked. "I didn't say Artemis."

Holly glared at the dwarf, knowing she had walked herself right into that one. "Either way, I don't. Red and whoever else wants him can go after him for all I care." She paused, seeing the look on the dwarf's face. She couldn't fool him. Or herself any longer for that matter. "Alright, so I do care. But only a little. It isn't like he would ever return any feelings though, so I have nothing to worry about."

Rodney shrugged. "You have to figure out if that's the truth or not. I'm not here to play matchmaker." He said, before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Another day passed and Artemis nor Holly were any closer to finding anything incriminating against Red Riding Hood. The two had successfully avoided each other in that time. At least, Holly was doing most of the avoiding and Artemis knew it, but made no effort to put a stop to it. Holly was still working through her complex feelings and the last thing she needed was another incident to add to the confusion. She had also convinced herself that Artemis was doing this just to mess with her head. _And doing a damned good at it too,_ she thought bitterly.

Artemis, now knew his feelings, so there was no longer any reason to deny it. That didn't mean he couldn't keep it to himself though. He had ever intention of ignoring these feelings and keeping them secret. As soon as they were back to their side of the mirror, and things were sorted over there, Holly would return to Haven with Mulch where he would hardly see her in person. Hopefully that would diminish the maddening yearning he had for her.

But at the rate things were going…he was beginning to doubt that.

* * *

It was around eleven at night and everyone was seemingly asleep in their rooms. The hallways and corridors were empty with nothing but shadows to fill them. In the guest wing of the castle, a door soundlessly opened and a figure slipped out with the door closing behind him with a soft snap. He moved swiftly down the corridor, almost invisible, concealed in the darkness.

His destination was the Queen's sitting room in hopes of finding any more information. He had just reached the door and was surprised to find it cracked open half way with light from the fireplace spilling out.

Frowning, he poked his head in to see Queen Riding Hood sitting in a chair near the hearth, holding a letter but not really reading it. Artemis was just about to duck back out when she glanced over and saw him. He mentally cursed his carelessness while saying aloud, "Oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I wasn't aware anyone was awake still. The light drew my attention."

He turned to go but Red called out, "No, it's okay. Please, sit down…Mister Fowl, right?"

Artemis nodded and took a seat right across from her.

"I was just reading a bunch of nonsense." She said as she tossed the letter into the flames. They both watched as it caught fire and was soon a pile of ashes. "Tell me Mister Fowl, have you ever had a friend that you didn't exactly see eye to eye with?"

Artemis considered the question. "In a way, yes. I used to be on the wrong side of the law while I had friends who were trying to uphold the law. That was awhile ago. Why do you ask?"

Red turned her attention from the fireplace to Artemis and studied him. After a moment, she said, "I believe I can trust you Mister Fowl. There's something about you…But I'm not sure what. Anyway, when I was a child, I had a very good friend. His father was a lord and a friend of my parents, and because he was the same age as me, it was natural for us to become friends. We became very close and almost inseparable. We had many things in common, including our mutual hatred for wolves."

Artemis tensed some but his face remained impassive as he was curious to see where this was going.

"Given the way things were and still are in this kingdom, as you've probably seen or heard, it was common for everyone to hate, distrust, and even fear wolves. We both grew up, still best friends. I became Queen, like my mother before me, and he became a lord like his father before him. He was determined to get rid of wolves for good, and often proposed certain laws that I should make. I won't say that I was opposed to him at the time, in fact, I wasn't as obsessed as he was but in a way I still supported him. Until a few years ago that is. I'm sure you've heard or know all about Wendell's coronation when the Evil Queen tried to kill all of us."

Artemis nodded.

"Wolf switched the poison so we were merely knocked out temporarily. I must say at the time, I had been furious and skeptic that a wolf would risk so much to save a bunch of people who hated his kind and enforced the prejudice. But when Wendell, who had once been a stuck up, spoiled prince who hated wolves, went and pardoned them all in his kingdom and proclaimed my cousin as his friend, it sort of sparked something in my mind.

"I've seen how all of his citizens respect him and love him now. The last two trips I've made that took me through the Fourth Kingdom got me thinking. I was surprised to see the unity there. Unity that hasn't been seen in any kingdom in quite some time."

"I've only been here for about a week and in that time, I've noticed everyone's mutual loyalty to their King. Traveling with him, there wasn't a single person that I saw that didn't respect him. Even if they didn't like him or agree with him, they respected him. I'm still not completely educated on how things are in the Kingdoms, but from where I come from, such a thing is very rare." Artemis put in and Red sighed.

"The same is in the Kingdoms. Very few rulers have achieved such a thing. And that's what got me thinking. I want to have that kind of respect and love from my citizens as well. I know that many of them do love me, but they're all humans who hate wolves. They love me because of my family's history, not for what I've done. Wendell, he's got humans, wolves, dwarves, goblins and all other magical creatures of his kingdom who love him. He's even on friendly terms with the Troll king, Burly. I believe that's the first time anyone has ever been allied with the trolls and not have horrible intentions in mind. I don't know how he did it, especially considering the age old hatred the trolls have always had for his Kingdom."

Artemis decided not to pull any punches. He sensed he was the only one Red had spoken to of this and if there was any hope in her changing like she seemed to want to, he would have to speak the truth, albeit gently of course.

"From what I've seen about Wendell, he loves his people and would do anything for them. He's very kind and has helped my friends and me greatly when he had every right not to. When he helps others, he doesn't expect any favors in return and I believe that's why so many are willing to pledge their loyalty to him. They feel like they can trust him and that he will protect them and run the kingdom justly."

Red sighed and Artemis noted that she looked very weary all of a sudden. "That's what makes this so hard," she said quietly. She fell silent and stared into the fire again.

"Your Majesty? Your friend, he has something to do with the Rebels, doesn't he?" Artemis asked softly.

Red looked a little surprised but nodded. "Five years ago he started that war. And for the past five years he's been pressuring me to join him or aid him. I never refused but I never agreed either. After the coronation, I no longer hated wolves as much, much to my own annoyance. I couldn't deny that all wolves weren't evil, perhaps most weren't. And seeing Wendell so loved now…I couldn't make a decision. I couldn't bring myself to do anything that would jeopardize Wendell or his throne, but…"

"At the same time, you hated to betray your friend." Artemis finished for her. She nodded.

"Charles has been frustrated with me but still kept asking. Now he's said that the war will be over soon, and I have to choose. Either ally myself with him or I become his enemy. Normally, I don't take well to anybody threatening me, but I can't bring myself to do anything. I'm afraid to find out what he meant by saying it will be over soon."

Artemis debated on how much he wanted to tell her. He had come here thinking that he wouldn't be able to stand her. She gave off the impression to everyone that she was haughty and intolerable but Artemis knew now that it was just a cover. Speaking from experience, Artemis knew it was all just an act to conceal her true feelings and the many troubles she was facing. Like a defense mechanism.

"Your Majesty," he began softly, purposely using a tone he knew would keep her spellbound. He had discovered the effectiveness of this certain tactic several years ago. His presence had always demanded attention, but he now knew how to manipulate the situation so that instead of being intimidating and cold, he was able to gain their trust. He rarely had any need for such measures, but when he did it proved most beneficial. "I think you have to make a decision. Not meaning any disrespect, a friend would not threaten you or pressure you into anything you weren't comfortable with. I've only recently learned the true value of friendship and while I'm still rather inexperienced in that particular matter, I do know for a fact that a friend stands by your side and is brutally honest if they feel you are making a mistake. There was a time when I thought friendship would only prove to be a weakness and was not worth it. I was sorely mistaken. I now know their worth and am glad to have the friends that I do. They stuck by me even when I was quite irritating and selfish. I think you should reevaluate your relationship with Charles. There are others, who if given the chance to get to know the real you, not the one who's been hiding herself, would eagerly befriend you and, well have your back."

He mentally cringed. He had known he had softened over the years, and he had always had excessive knowledge of psychology, and it turned out the two weren't a good combination in his opinion. He had never had any wish to become a psychologist and help people deal with problems like this but it was essential in this case. He first needed to ensure that Red would not end up aiding Charles, the apparent leader of the Rebels. A plan had started forming upon first learning this information and Red's assistance would be vital. He had kept eye contact with her while talking and could see she was considering his words. Good. Now to further convince her.

"As for wanting your people to love and respect you…that won't happen if you continue the way you are. I'm sure you are aware of all the wolves moving to Wendell's kingdom. They go there because he provided a safe home for them and because of that, many of them have pledged their loyalty to him and now fight for him. You could have that too. The thing you have to understand is that you have wolves as citizens as well. To be loved and respected, you can't favor certain citizens over others. I know you may not think wolves are worthy enough, but the truth is, they are not so different from humans. They have emotions and families and values. In my opinion they possess a greater sense of loyalty and grasp of families then most humans. You have to decide if you really want to be a great Queen. I know you are more than capable. It isn't easy to question the beliefs you were brought up on. Add to that the fact that you are hesitant to join Charles. I know in the end, you will make the right decision."

Artemis knew he was walking a thin line, speaking to a Queen who was rumored to have a dangerous temper, in such a way, but he was confident enough that she would listen and take to heart what he said. He continued to watch her and wasn't entirely surprised when she didn't get angry or upset. She merely remained thoughtful. Artemis determined right then that Red was actually a fascinating woman. Not nearly as predictable as he had originally thought.

Eventually, she said, "Perhaps. I think I have already made my decision."

Artemis had no doubt what that decision was and that he could entrust her with more information. "In that case, if you keep this information confidential, I'll tell you that your friend Charles was serious about the war being over soon. He's planned for a peace conference with Wendell, knowing how desperate he is for peace. But it is a trap. That explains my presence here. I am to help so that everything does not go according to the Rebels' plan, but in our own favor. Wendell will go to the conference as if he's ignorant of the trap and in the end, the Rebels' will fall." He spoke in the same tone as before while locking gazes with her. His voice was soft yet firm and kept her attention. Artemis figured it would soften the blow slightly if she couldn't completely concentrate. He had never been one to use his looks to his advantage but knowing she had been interested before helped. He felt slightly guilty and wondered if it was necessary. A part of him told him that she would have listened to him no matter what. Then again, he knew the news that there was a very good chance Charles would lose would affect her.

Her beautiful face paled a little, showing she had digested his words, but she nodded. "I wish you luck then. Just be careful though. Charles is quite intelligent and cunning."

Artemis kept any comments to himself about his own intellect and traits. Instead, he said only, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will." He stood up, about to leave.

Red said suddenly, "Your friend, Miss Short, you love her don't you?"

Artemis froze and turned back to the Queen. His shock was so great that he lost his composure he had just been praising himself over keeping and he was rendered temporarily speechless. He had underestimated this Queen. Not knowing what to say, he chose to stay silent, but quickly regained control of his features.

Red smiled. It was the first true smile he had seen her give. He also noted she looked saddened as well,and resigned. "I've seen the way you look at her just in the short time you've been here. It isn't that obvious, trust me. But you should tell her how you feel. She'd be very lucky to have you. She'd have to be blind to not see that." Red said softly.

"Your Majesty, you think to highly of me then. She deserves better than me. In my world, her people hate mine. I doubt such a relationship would ever work, even in the unlikely case that she cared for me in that way."

Red smiled again. "You're making excuses Mister Fowl. Just tell her and you may be surprised. As for deserving better then you, I have a hard time believing that there would be a better pick than you. You're very wise for being so young and you helped me a lot more than you know tonight."

Artemis smiled, flattered. "I merely stated what I'm sure you already knew, or would have discovered on your own. But thank you." He walked over and bowed and lightly kissed the back of her hand. He then left and headed back to his own room.

He failed to notice the shimmer across from the door, hidden in a small alcove. After a minute, Holly quietly followed the genius back to the guest wing from a safe distance. She watched as he disappeared into his room and she went into her own.

She unshielded and sank into one of the chairs by the window, absently looking out and into the sky. She had been about to go for a walk herself earlier when she saw Artemis leaving his room. She had followed silently and slowly, knowing the Mud Man would be attuned to his surroundings while sneaking about. She had stayed right outside the Queen's sitting room as he spoke with Red. She heard the entire conversation and had been about to leave when she heard Red's comment about him loving her. She had frozen and listened to that part as well. She saw Artemis kiss her hand and saw Red's flushed face right after.

Just recalling it made Holly's heart constrict and her fists clench. Okay, so she definitely cared if someone else went after Artemis. She hadn't liked the way he spoke to her at all back there. She knew now what he meant by Red having in interest in him proving advantageous for him. Frond, he practically had the Queen eating out of his hand. It only increased her belief that Artemis Fowl could easily get what he wanted and use a number of different methods to do so. But if what Red claimed was true, and Artemis had not denied it at all, Artemis wanted Holly and had never forced her into anything or took advantage of her.

And D'Arvit, if he tried, she had no doubt she would be persuaded if he used his charm on her. She had seen hints of it before. Back on the plane, was just one example. She really had to wonder if he didn't have some fairy blood flowing within his veins and possessed magic of his own.

Perhaps what greatly confused Holly was the fact that Red had encouraged Artemis to go after Holly. The elf knew for a fact that the monarch was attracted to Artemis and just the previous day had made it seem as if she would go after him herself. Maybe she had judged her too quickly.

She sighed and sank deeper into the chair. It was time to be honest with herself now. She cared for Artemis as much more than a friend. Whether it was love or getting there she wasn't quite sure. But Frond did she want him. It wasn't just his physical traits that drew her in. No, it his personality and everything else about him.

He had changed significantly over the years and had shown he could truly care for others. He was more laid back and could be almost playful when bickering. He acted more his age. He was more willing to help others even if it didn't always profit him. Simply put, he was more human now.

But he hadn't changed completely. He still carried traits from when they first met. He was still a genius and while he was now not so quick to show it off, it was there. He was still arrogant and kept his secrets, not informing everyone of everything. He was still cunning and not someone you wanted as an enemy.

But while those traits weren't always the best, she wouldn't have him any differently. It was what defined him as his own person.

She had fallen for the Irishman and fallen hard. That much was evident from just the longing she had to feel his lips on hers again. To be in his arms like she had been the other night in the village, sharing the horse with him and when he had comforted her the night she had a nightmare.

Holly leaned forward and buried her face into her hands. And Artemis believed she didn't care for him in that way. He actually believed that she would be better off with somebody else. She hadn't known he could be that selfless. Or that unsure of his own self worth when it came to certain things.

It was at that moment that Holly realized, if she didn't act soon, she could very well lose him. Rodney was right. There were others after him and he was waiting for her, but he wouldn't take the first step and he wouldn't wait forever.

Holly scowled. Some man he was. Coward. Forcing her to make the first move. Well, she'd show him.

Not caring about the late hour or that he might already have gone to sleep, she quickly left her room and crossed the hall.

**AN:** Hopefully there weren't too many mistakes in this one. I stayed up late typing it up. This was actually changed a lot from what I had originally written, and hopefully much better. I know it was a bit of a wait again, but I try to keep the chapters nice and long because of that. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.


	16. Leaping Foward

**Chapter 16: Leaping Foward**

Artemis had already changed and was just crossing the room towards his bed when he heard a light but persistent knocking. Frowning, he changed directions and headed for the door instead. He opened it and was surprised to find Holly there.

"Holly? Is something wro-"

He wasn't given a chance to finish his question as he suddenly found himself with Holly's lips pressed against his own. After a few moments, he pushed aside his shock and confusion and responded by pulling her inside his room and shutting the door behind them, never once breaking the kiss.

Artemis wasn't quite sure what to make of the kiss, it wasn't at all like the previous ones they shared. It had a sense of urgency to it, but it also seemed searching as well. This only confused him further.

He reluctantly pulled back, though he was hungry for more. "Holly?"

"Artemis, how do you feel about me?"

Artemis's eyes widened and he subconsciously took a step backwards away from her. He was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-What are…what do you mean?" He mentally winced over his response. He needed to regain control of himself but was having a hard time doing so when she took a step towards him, causing him to back up again.

Holly didn't know whether to be amused or offended. She watched as his eyes scanned the room looking for an exit that wasn't there. She was in front of the only door. She settled on amused. It wasn't every day that you got to see Artemis Fowl so panicked. She could see him fighting to control his features. It didn't take him too long. He schooled his face into showing nothing and forced himself to appear relaxed though Holly could tell his body was still stiff as could be from the tension.

"How do you feel about me?" She repeated. She needed to hear him admit it to herself. Otherwise she would forget this whole thing.

"Well, as far as I know, we're friends, so I suppose I feel a certain amount of affection towards you, as well as trust and respect." Artemis stated. Holly noticed his already pale skin was now paler.

If Holly hadn't heard what she had just a little while ago, she would have been disappointed and more than a little hurt. But years of knowing the genius had also given her an understanding of him.

As much as he had changed over the years, one thing that had stayed the same was his lack of understanding when it came to his own emotions. He had gone so long, forcing himself to feel nothing or ignore any unwanted emotion that he didn't know how to handle them. He could analyze any one else but when it came to himself, it was apparently a different matter.

He had managed to improve enough to love his family and have friends (though even now it was new to him), but anything stronger like what he could be feeling for her, was foreign and so he did what he knew how. Tried to keep it bottled up and ignored.

"Is that all?" She asked, keeping her tone so that she seemed only mildly curious. He nodded. "So you feel nothing when I do this?" She closed the distance between them and put her hand behind his head to pull him down for another kiss. This one she put everything she had into it, pushing him up against the wall with her body.

When she pulled away, minutes later she had to fight back a smirk. His eyes were glazed over and he wasn't able to form a complete thought. She thought he looked completely adorable. He was confused and didn't bother hiding it.

"Did you feel anything?" She asked.

He started to deny it, but paused. She was standing in front of him, with her arms crossed, her hair slightly tousled, her lips slightly swollen and rosy, and her eyes shining brightly. She looked absolutely beautiful to him and he had the sudden urge to tell her so. Denying didn't seem like the best way to go anymore.

He sighed and gave a slight nod while adverting his eyes. He was appalled with himself. He straightened up and put on a blank face.

"If that's all, Miss Short, I had been about to get some sleep before I was interrupted." He said coolly and went to move past her to open the door so she could leave.

She wasn't at all daunted. She saw his nod and she knew what he was doing. He was going to try to close himself up now. She had no intention of allowing him too.

"You can hold the door open all night for all I care, but I'm not leaving yet." She leaned against the wall to prove her point. Artemis glared at her.

"Holly, I am in no mood for this. You know as well as I do that both of us are entirely too stubborn and can stay like this for quite some time."

"I know."

He sighed, shutting the door and leaning back onto it. "Holly, why are you here? What is this really all about?" He asked wearily, dropping the cold act.

"I heard you talking to Red tonight."

Artemis stiffened and he looked over to study her face. He looked panicked again but kept it out of his voice. "And just how much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"How do you know it was everything? You could have only heard a part but think you heard it all."

Holly rolled her eyes. "I followed you while you were on your way there and I followed you on your way back. Believe me, Artemis, I heard everything."

Artemis didn't reply. He was trying to figure out what was on Holly's mind. Unfortunately, he wasn't having much luck. The elf was too confusing in his opinion.

The former LEP captain pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards him. He tensed further but didn't move away. She came to a stop right in front of him.

"Is what she said true?"

Artemis didn't have to ask her to clarify. He gave a single nod, looking at a point over her shoulder.

Holly smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, surprising him. He looked down at her in confusion.

"I don't know if it's love just yet, but I do know I care about you…as more than a friend." Holly told him quietly. "A lot more than a friend, actually." Artemis wasn't quite sure what to think or do. So he stayed silent. He was caught off guard again when she suddenly pulled back enough so she could glare at him. "And I don't want you pulling any more of your charm on anyone else, you understand me Fowl? Or kissing other women's hands for that matter." She poked him hard in the chest to emphasize the point.

He merely grinned. "No more dinner dates that include being chased by protective older brothers? What a shame, I'm going to miss it." He said dryly. Holly gave a small grin and he slowly wrapped his own arms around her.

"So, are we together now?" She asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. I was rather hoping you could tell me. I'm afraid I don't know what to do next." Artemis admitted.

Holly chuckled. This was the complete opposite of how she had always imagined things when she had been younger and daydreaming of growing up and getting her own Prince Charming. For starters, she had never in her wildest dreams pictured him to be a Mud Man. Especially Artemis Fowl who, when involved, nothing was ever normal. Relationships included.

Artemis glared at her for finding amusement at his expense.

"Tell you what, Fowl. Let's consider us a couple. We can start off slow and see where it ends up. There are a lot of factors against a relationship between us you know."

Artemis pulled her back into his arms. "Yes, but for now we don't have to worry about that. We can enjoy the time we have now." They both knew but didn't say aloud that when they returned, it would bring about a ton of problems. They both had their doubts as to how long they would remain as such, but neither were willing to speak of that. Artemis was just glad to have his feelings out in the open and mostly reciprocated. The rest would be thought of and concerned about later.

There was one thing though, that Artemis needed to ask. "Holly, what about your council though? They would never approve of such a thing and the consequences, should they find-"

Holly interrupted him. "Like you said, don't worry about it. We can handle it all later."

Artemis nodded reluctantly. "Now, next question," he said and Holly snorted.

"You talk too much. Must we discuss everything right now? I can think of a few things that are much more enjoyable that we can spend our time doing." She muttered against his neck.

"I agree, but I was curious as to what we were going to tell the others."

"Do we have to tell them anything yet?"

"You mean keep it from them?"

"Just for a few days, to give us time to adjust ourselves."

Artemis considered it. "Alright then. Now that we have that settled…" He tilted her head up to face him and brushed his lips against hers. She responded eagerly, pushing aside everything else so she could enjoy the moment.

"Does this mean you aren't mad that I spied on you?" She muttered against his mouth. He didn't say anything, instead drawing her into another kiss, this one more passionate then the last. "I'll take that as a no," she smirked a few minutes later.

"Apparently I'm not doing my job well enough, Miss Short, if you are still able to converse while I'm attempting to snog you." Artemis muttered with an eyebrow raised.

"I suppose you'll just have to redouble your efforts then, won't you Mister Fowl?"

"Indeed." He flipped her around so that she was up against the door and started kissing, sucking, biting and licking all along her neck, spending a good amount of time at the flesh connecting her shoulder and neck and then her ears as well. Holly groaned, and he then kissed the corners of her mouth, along her jawbone and just about everywhere but her mouth. She finally gripped his head and crashed his lips back to hers.

When he pulled away, Holly groaned in frustration. "Unless I'm mistaken, I believe I won our little competition. I found the most information on the Rebels and if Red was or was not involved."

"I suppose you did, although I still don't approve of your methods. That must be considered cheating." She grumbled.

Artemis smirked. "I allowed you to make the rules, and your only one was no help from the others, which I didn't break. Technically, I was within the boundaries of that particular agreement." Holly just scowled. "So what's my reward? I don't believe we ever established that part."

Holly looked up at him thoughtfully before grinning. "How about you get the girl?" She asked, giving him a quick peck.

She glared at him as he looked as though he was considering it. He chuckled. "That sounds much better than any other possible prize."

"Good." She then punched him in the arm. "That was for being a coward and forcing me to make the first move, by the way." She growled.

Artemis looked at her amused, as he rubbed his sore arm. "My skin is going to permanently black and blue from all the times you've punched me, you know that, I hope."

"Oh, you poor thing," she muttered sarcastically. Artemis chuckled. It was finally starting to sink in. He had feelings for Holly Short. And she returned them. While he still wasn't sure what to make of it all, and was still overwhelmed, he decided the only thing that did make sense at that moment was having her in his arms and with her lips against his.

Holly seemed to be thinking along the same lines because she moved her arms back around his neck and pulled him back down to her. They had just made it over to the bed and Artemis wasn't quite sure what would have happened, but neither would ever know as there was a sudden knock on the door.

They both froze and Artemis nearly growled with frustration. Holly chuckle and quickly moved and hid in the shadows out of sight from the door. Artemis walked over and opened the door to reveal Mulch. Artemis didn't even bother hiding his annoyance.

"What?" He snapped. Much seem unperturbed by the young man's attitude.

"Hey, Arty, do you happen to know where the kitchens are? I'm starving and could use a midnight snack but I can't find a servant anywhere." As if to justify his statement, Mulch's stomach let out a loud growl. Holly rolled her eyes from where she stood. Artemis sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Fine, yes I know where the kitchens are. Just…give me a minute to get dressed."

Mulch nodded and quickly moved out of the way of the already closing door. Mulch shrugged, figuring the genius was just tired.

Meanwhile, Holly watched as Artemis turned from the door, muttering about annoying, hungry dwarves with horrible timing. She secretly agreed but was having fun watching him get so annoyed. He gave her an apologetic look before disappearing behind the changing curtain.

He came back out a minute later dressed once again. She grinned when she saw that his hair was slightly disheveled and he hadn't realized it. Personally, she thought it looked adorable on the usually tidy and composed young man, so she kept silent on that matter.

"I guess you better go. Mulch is waiting." She grinned as he glared at the door slightly.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to keep Diggums waiting now would we?" He asked dryly. Holly chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. She purposely pulled back early, leaving him wanting more. He glared softly at he and tried to pull her back but Mulch knocked again.

"Arty! You still alive? Come on, before my stomach wakes the whole castle."

Artemis headed toward the door, grumbling something about Butler taking care of irritating dwarves. Holly watched as he slipped out the door and she waited a moment before leaving herself and going to her own room.

* * *

The next morning, Artemis found himself at the table in the dinning room for breakfast. By the time he had returned to his room the previous night, he only managed to get a few hours of sleep. Mulch had insisted on Artemis waiting in the kitchens with him, so the two had sat in there and talked and ate for a little over an hour. Artemis found he couldn't remain in a bad mood because it had finally settled that Holly returned his feelings, mostly anyway. But he could possibly change that over time.

The rest of the nigh and that morning, he was unusually cheery, or at least for Artemis Fowl, it was cheery. As he was eating, his eyes went slightly out of focus as an idea began to form.

Butler was sitting near him and noticed. He waited until Artemis wasn't so far away before he spoke though. "Artemis?"

"Hmm?" Artemis turned and saw him. "Oh, good morning Butler." He said distractedly. He got up and walked down to where Wendell and Red were politely conversing. "Good morning, Your Majesties. I was wondering if I could have a word with both of you following breakfast?"

"Certainly." Red said, somewhat confused. Wendell also looked a bit perplexed but nodded. He had assumed it would be concerning the Rebels and a plan but he hadn't expected Red to be involved.

Artemis retook his seat just as Holly entered the dinning hall. Artemis watched her out of the corner of his eye while taking a sip from his goblet. She sat down a few seats from where him and when she saw him, she gave him a small smile. He gave her a small nod in return before she turned and started talking with Juliet who was still half asleep.

A few minutes later, Artemis finished eating and saw Holly leaving already. He glanced down and saw Red and Wendell still eating. Figuring he had a few minutes still, he got up and also left the hall. He ha gone about thirty feet down the corridor outside the dinning hall when he was suddenly pulled into a small sitting room.

He smirked. "Hello Holly." The elf grinned and pulled him down for a kiss. "Good morning to you too," he muttered, pulling her closer to him. "Did you even eat breakfast? You were only in there for a few minutes."

"I had a muffin."

"That's it?"

"I wasn't hungry. Not for food anyway." She said, matching his own smirk with her own.

"Oh really?" Artemis pulled her over to a chair and sat down, pulling her on top of him. Her answer was to wrap her arm around his neck and begin kissing him again. Artemis wrapped his own arms around her waist and eagerly kissed her back, feeling her tongue moving across his lips. He opened his mouth and moaned as her tongue practically massaged his own. He moved one of his hands up to caress the side of her face, his hands smooth and cool against her flushed cheeks.

After a few more minutes, Artemis reluctantly pulled back. "As much as I would love to stay and continue this, I have to go meet with Wendell and Red right now." He mumbled.

Holly frowned. "Why? Can't it wait?"

"No, I told them right after breakfast." He said and she pouted but let him up. "I'm sorry." He said, pulling her into an embrace, enjoying how good it felt to have her so close. She seemed to fit perfectly against him.

"How long will you be?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be terribly long."

Holly frowned deeper. She kissed him again, this time more suggesting and left him wanting more when she pulled back from him.

"You did that on purpose." He growled, grabbing her around the waist when she attempted to walk away.

"Did what?" She asked innocently.

"Two can play at that game," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers through her. She closed her eyes as he kissed his way down her neck. He moved one of his hands behind her neck and lightly massaged it, smirking when she gave a low moan. He brought his lips back up to her ear and began nibbling on it, taking pleasure in the shivers that shot through her.

"Holly," he muttered into her ear, one hand still rubbing the back of her neck and the other trailing up and down her side.

"Hmm?" She asked, not really listening. She could barely get a thought through, let alone listen to what he was saying. He moved so his lips were barely brushing against hers.

"Wait up for me?" He kissed her, biting her bottom lip slightly, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back almost right away, keeping his lips just barely away from hers. She blinked, her eyes dazed.

"Huh?"

"Wait up for me." He muttered again, pulling back when she tried to move forward to kiss him again. He bit back a smirk as she nodded quickly, most likely not knowing what she was agreeing too. He gave her a quick peck before he left, the former LEP captain standing there wondering what had just happened.

It was only after he left that she realized that his question was his way of telling her he would be gone all day and into the night. _Lying bastard_, she thought to herself.

Holly sank into the chair with a sigh. That Mud Man was trouble. She briefly wondered, not for the first time, how he had gotten that skilled at kissing. Between that and his eyes, he could easily get her to do whatever. She would do anything for him and it was that thought that scared her.

She had never imagined that the almost-love she held for him could be so strong or that it would be a human that she would feel such things for. But Artemis wasn't any normal human. Far from it.

Holly had to force herself not to think about what was going to happen when they returned to their world. She would shrink again, which would almost definitely prove a problem. This thought brought another unwelcome question with it.

Would Artemis still feel the same for her when she became her usual height?

This worried Holly but she had to put it aside for now. She would enjoy the time they had right then and when the time came; they would deal with it then.

Contrary to what Holly had told Artemis the night before, she was also worried about the Council and the People. Were they to ever find out that she was with a human, even Artemis, a semi-friend to them, she would either become an outcast, forbidden to contact or see the People again or else they could arrest her or Artemis. Holly hadn't wanted to worry Artemis by telling him of the laws the People had. If he didn't already know them that is. Who knew with him.

But she had meant what she said when she didn't want him to worry about it at that moment. Ever since coming here, she had seen a new Artemis. He had a new light in his eyes that even becoming involved in a war could not rid him of it. He seemed more relaxed and almost carefree. He truly appeared to enjoy being here, meeting new people and creatures and gaining even more knowledge.

This morning he had been even more cheerful. The past week or so, he had opened up more and had even made new friends without almost causing a cross species war beforehand. He wasn't the same boy from years ago. At least not exactly.

Holly liked the change, but wondered if leaving this place would also mean leaving the new Artemis behind. Or would the impression the Nine Kingdoms had on all of them, be permanent?

Holly sighed again. So much for not thinking about it.

* * *

Holly didn't see Artemis again that day. He, Wendell and Red had retreated to Red's study and weren't seen the rest of the day. At one point, Tony was called in there and a while after that, Rodney and Mulch were as well.

Everyone knew they were planning something, but as none of them came out, even for meals, the others were left in the dark. Holly was determined to wait for Artemis for a few reasons, one being she wanted to know what he had up his sleeve and two, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself, she just wanted to see him.

* * *

It was shortly before midnight that Artemis returned to his room, weary and ready for bed. He glanced across the hall towards Holly's room, but decided against going there. As it turned out, it would have been pointless anyway because upon entering his room, he found Holly fast asleep in his bed.

He stood there, watching her with a small smile on his face, a little surprised at the warmth spreading through him at the sight of her. He quickly changed into more comfortable night-wear and then slipped into the bed next to Holly with only a little hesitation.

He forced himself not to think about the next day and how he hadn't had any time to spend with Holly now that they were together.

He gently kissed Holly on the forehead before curling up closer to her. She shifted and unconsciously snuggling up against him, making Artemis wonder at how well she fitted against his body, almost as if they were made to be as such. Wrapping one arm around her and burying his face in her hair, he fell asleep less than a minute later.

* * *

Early the next morning, Holly awoke to a quiet rummaging in the room. Opening her eyes only partially, she watched Artemis gather his clothes and belongings and stuff them into his traveling bag.

Holly frowned, wondering what he was doing but something kept her from letting him know she was awake.

She continued to watch Artemis, who was bathed in the morning light seeping in through the cracks in the curtains. She quickly closed her eyes when Artemis turned towards her. She felt him kiss her gently on the lips and it was all Holly could do not to respond to his gentle, soft kiss. She felt him place something on the pillow beside her and then less than a minute later, heard the door close.

Holly's eyes snapped open. A quick glance around the room confirmed that he was in fact gone. Then her eyes fell on an envelope, resting on the pillow. Her name was written in Artemis's small, neat, handwriting.

Swallowing, Holly opened it and let her eyes scan the letter's contents.

**AN: **Once again, I'm very sorry for the long wait. I'm also sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last few have been. I needed to leave it here though, and not just because it was a cliffhanger. But I guess that did add to it, lol. I really hope this chapter turned out okay. It was drastically changed from what I had originally written to try and make this a little bit more in-character. I'm not sure I suceeded all that well though. It's hard writing Artemis and Holly together romantically and keep them completely in-character. Please let me know what you think. If I moved it all a bit too fast or what not. I'm working on the next chapter though so I'm really hoping the wait for this one won't be as long, in fact it shouldn't be, unless something else comes up again. Thank you for all the reviews I've been recieving. I'm glad so many of you love it and take the time to let me know of your support. It means a lot.


	17. Into the Lion's Den

**Chapter 17: Into the Lion's Den**

Artemis looked over and saw Holly enter the hall and groaned, causing Mulch and Rodney to look up. They followed his gaze over to Holly who had spotted them and was now storming over, looking furious. All three cringed.

"I take it you didn't tell her we were leaving?" Mulch asked.

"I left her a note. However, she wasn't supposed to wake up just yet."

Holly reached them and Rodney quickly muttered, "I think I forgot something over here." He scurried off and after a second's consideration, Mulch followed. Artemis glared at their retreating forms before turning back and smiling at Holly.

"Good morning Holly," he said pleasantly.

"Don't 'Good morning' me Fowl." Before she could say anything else or get louder, Artemis took hold of her arm to guide her out. "Where are we going?" She demanded.

"I realize that I'm about to get yelled at and I'd rather it happen somewhere everyone can't hear."

"Let them hear, I don't care."

Mulch watched the two leave and was about to turn around when he saw Artemis put his arm around Holly to draw her closer. Holly didn't resist. Mulch's eyes widened but before he could call Rodney, they turned the corner. Mulch was shocked but more than a little curious. Grabbing Rodney, he quickly followed the two.

Artemis led Holly to a small room and shut the door behind them. Holly faced him and crossed her arms, still glaring.

"Explain," was all she said.

Artemis sighed. "I came up with a plan and Mulch, Rodney, and I are leaving to complete the first phase. I didn't tell you before because you would act like this and insist that you come."

"Good guess. Now explain why I can't go."

"This part of the plan can only involve a few people. There isn't anything you can do."

"Yet Mulch and Rodney can go? That makes a whole lot of sense." She said dryly. Outside the door, both dwarves frowned, but the previous statement was all but forgotten as soon as Holly continued. "Artemis, just because we're together now does not mean that you need to keep me safe. You know as well as I do that I can take care of myself. Look at everything I've been through and done in the past."

"I assure you, Holly, that was never my reasoning. I admit that when it comes to certain situations, you are more capable than I am. As I said before, there just isn't anything you can do. Wolf and Virginia have been told the same thing. They are to remain here."

"What about Butler and Juliet? I have a hard time believing that Butler is going to let you run off with no protection."

"Butler doesn't yet know of this. I left him a letter with instructions. Butler and Juliet are going to come with Wendell and Tony later on. Their jobs are to keep them safe."

"Let me go with them then. I can help keep Wendell and Tony safe. They'll need lots of protection anyway."

She watched as Artemis frowned and was silent for a moment, considering it. She put on her best determined and stubborn face to show he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it.

"Very well." He sighed and Holly gave a small proud smile. "Satisfied now?" He asked wearily.

"No, there's still the matter of you going off into more than likely danger with no protection."

"I won't be alone. Mulch and Rodney are accompanying me, if you remember?"

"Of course I remember," she snapped, annoyed at his audacity to tease her at that moment. "And while I know they can be dangerous in their own ways, that's not enough to protect you."

"You don't even know where I'm headed. Do not worry, as long as everything goes according to plan, I shouldn't be in too much trouble."

Holly was still frowning, not at all satisfied with that answer. Before she could continue her protest, Artemis pulled her into his arms. He moved his hands up and down her arms absently and looked down at her.

"Holly, do you trust me?" He asked softly.

There had been a time where Holly would have to consider her answer or else answer in the negative right away. A lot had changed since then. Now, the answer came from her without a second thought and not a hint of uncertainty.

"Yes," Holly said, looking up into his intense blue eyes. "I trust you Artemis."

Had she not buried her face into his chest right then, she would have seen the brief look of regret and pain cross his face before he concealed it and clutched her close to him.

Artemis wanted to thank her for that trust. He wanted to tell her how much it meant to him to have it. To have her and her loyalty. He also wanted to question whether he deserved it. Whether he deserved her. But he didn't voice his thoughts.

Instead he kissed the top of her head, breathing in her intoxicating scent as she remained oblivious to everything going on in the genius' mind.

They both stayed like that for several minutes, wrapped in each other's arms. Mulch and Rodney slipped back into the entrance hall, not wanting to get caught.

Rodney watched as a few minutes later, Artemis reentered the hall, Holly following him. Artemis's face was impassive and behind him, Holly was working to conceal her own emotions but not quite as successfully. Her displeasure was evident.

"All ready?" Wendell asked Artemis when he spotted him.

"I believe so." Artemis replied.

"Good. I got these for you three as it wouldn't be wise to go unarmed. Even if they aren't used, it would be suspicious should you arrive weaponless."

"Wouldn't it show we come in peace or something?" Mulch asked, glancing at the sword and two daggers Wendell held.

"What are we, aliens?" Rodney muttered, ducking to avoid Mulch's hand.

"No, the King's right. They'll be on their guard. There is a war going on and anyone who goes there unarmed is either completely daft and not worth their time or up to something." Artemis said to Mulch. Holly's face paled slightly, now almost positive as to where they were going. They were going into the lion's den. It was with great restraint that Holly kept her tongue.

Wendell handed each of the dwarves a dagger and the sword to Artemis. Holly couldn't contain her laughter upon seeing his arm drop with the weight of the weapon. He threw a glare over at her and only his pride kept him from asking Wendell if there wasn't a lighter sword he could take instead.

Refusing help from Wendell, Artemis managed to sheath the sword. Red, who had arrived moments earlier, took Artemis aside. Holly watched them out of the corner of her eye while pretending to listen to Mulch and Rodney's conversation. She wanted to know what Red had to say that couldn't be said in front of them but they were out of earshot.

Artemis waited patiently as Red tried to put together what she wanted to say.

"Mister Fowl, I just wanted to say 'Good luck' and to be careful."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'll try." Artemis paused. "Is there something else?"

Red sighed. "I realize the probable outcome or rather the expected outcome and I have mixed feelings. I know that this is necessary-"

"But you still care for Charles." Artemis interrupted quietly. Red nodded.

"Yes, but he's made his decisions and can't get away with this any longer. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that he was a good man. Deep down, he always has been. He was just raised to believe the wrong things. We all were. He just refused to believe anything else, choosing to be narrow minded. Oh, I don't know. Just don't blame him too much." Red sounded miserable and he knew that most of the things she said were to convince herself as well. He nodded and she smiled a little.

He was surprised when she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I want to thank you for everything. You are the only one I've told all this too, about Charles, that is. It's helped me more than you can ever know to have been able to tell someone."

Artemis smiled. "You are quite welcome, Your Majesty. I am honored that you chose me to confide in."

They turned to go back to the others but Red stopped again. "Am I right in assuming that you finally told Miss Short?"

Artemis's eyebrows raised some. "Well, actually, she came to me first. But yes, we are…together now."

Red smiled and Artemis thought it seemed almost forced and filled with sorrow. But not understanding why, he figured she was still upset over Charles.

"I thought so. I noticed yesterday and this morning, as preoccupied as you've been, you still seemed in more higher spirits. Also, she's been watching you rather possessively and glaring at me right now."

Artemis chuckled, not doubting her words for a second, knowing Holly.

Sure enough, Holly had been watching them, and when Red had kissed Artemis, Holly nearly stormed over right then. She didn't even bother denying the fact that she was jealous to herself.

Mulch and Rodney watched the scene in great amusement. "I think Arty's become a ladies man," Mulch whispered to his friend. "Who woulda thought?"

* * *

The stables were outside the castle just inside the woods. As they headed out the door, Holly dropped back next to Artemis, letting everyone go ahead of them.

"So what was that about?" She asked casually.

"Hmm? Oh, Red couldn't resist my good looks and charm. She felt she needed to confess her feelings before I left." Artemis smirked. Holly punched his arm. "Ouch! I was only joking. She merely wanted to thank me for listening about Charles." He rubbed his arm. "That's going to leave another bruise. I'm already beginning to see how this relationship will go. Are you always going to remain so abusive to me?"

"Oh stop whining." She chuckled. He glared at her but she could tell it was more playful.

"It was not whining. Artemis Fowl would never whine." He stated firmly and Holly rolled her eyes. Before she had time to retort, Artemis had pulled her behind a large tree to kiss her goodbye. Holly knew they wouldn't be able to properly say goodbye at the stables and so took advantage of the few stolen minutes.

"Artemis, you're going to the Rebel's base, aren't you?" She waited until he gave a small nod. "Please be careful. There are tons of ways this could go wrong."

"Thank you for that assessment Miss Short. I hadn't considered the possible repercussions. I was too caught up in wanting to be the hero that I was going to run blindly in there." He said sarcastically, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Holly glared and pushed him. "That isn't funny. I'm going to be here worrying and you can't even be serious."

Artemis pulled her up against him, holding her when she attempted to break away. He took one of his hands to the back of her neck and gently massaged it. His other hand slid down to rest on her hip and he bent to kiss her tenderly. He could feel her relax and melt against him, returning the kiss. He maneuvered her so that she was up against the tree and he bent and began kissing along her neck.

"I was supposed to be mad at you right now," Holly murmured, her hands running through his hair and tilting her head.

He gave a husky chuckle, and she brought his head up and crashed his lips to hers. He could feel one of her hands traveling down to his pant line and he quickly grasped it, stopping her. "You're making this even harder for me," he muttered, his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Good, then maybe I can succeed in getting you to stay here with me." She whispered, moving to nibble on his ear.

"Holly," he groaned. "I don't have a choice. Believe me when I say that I want nothing more than to take you back to my room and not leave for several days."

She pouted, nearly causing Artemis to cave and do just as he wanted. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing."

He forced himself to focus when she leaned up to kiss him again. After a few moments, he grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "I can't do that to Wendell. It'll only be a week, I promise."

Holly sighed. She knew he was right. She had to face reality. There were more important things at stake. She couldn't afford to be selfish. Not when it would cost many lives, including the King of the Fourth Kingdom's.

"Don't worry. Remember who you're talking to. I have considered every detail and I assure you I will be fine."

"And what makes you so sure it's _you_ I worry about? I could be thinking of Mulch or Rodney."

Artemis smiled knowingly, caressing her cheek and she subconsciously leaned into his hand. "I know you are worried for them but not just for them. You, my dear Holly, wear your heart on your sleeve." He said quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Then maybe you aren't as good at reading people as you thought." She shot back, angry at his cockiness.

Artemis put on an expression of mock hurt. "Come now Holly, surely you'll at least miss me a little?" He said, stepping close to her so she was once again backed into the tree.

"No, I won't. And that won't work."

Artemis leaned over to whisper in her ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine. "What won't?" He made his way down just below her ear, kissing, licking and softly biting a sensitive spot.

He smirked as she shivered and muttered, "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Arty! You coming?" Mulch's voice carried from in the distance.

They quickly jumped apart, afraid they had gotten caught. When they saw that the others were out of sight and that they were safe, Artemis quickly pulled Holly back into his arms, almost regretting leaving. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and they held each other for a moment longer until Holly gave him a quick, heartfelt kiss and left the comfort of his arms and began walking in the direction the others had.

Artemis sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before following her. The others were already in the stables and everything was ready for them. Artemis would be riding the horse he and Holly had been sharing while the dwarves still had their two ponies. The three animals were already saddled and the dwarves had already mounted.

The goodbyes were relatively short as they needed to be on their way. The three were soon on their way out of the stables, the two dwarves leading the way. With a quick lance at Holly, Artemis followed them out of sight.

After a moment, Holly followed Wendell and Red back to the castle, Holly silently dreading when Butler would wake up.

* * *

Their journey this time only would last half a day, so Artemis, Mulch and Rodney were in no hurry. They were mostly silent the first hour or so until Mulch couldn't hold it any longer.

"So Arty, what's going on between you and Queen Red?" He asked smirking.

Artemis looked over surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You two seemed mighty…affectionate this morning." Rodney joined in.

Artemis's eyes widened in surprise. "There isn't anything going on between us. She was just confiding in me about some things."

Mulch gave him a disbelieving look but turned to Rodney. "Hey, did you see Wendell and Holly yesterday?"

Artemis who had been in the process of taking a sip from his canteen, nearly choked. Mulch had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Rodney caught on quick.

"Yeah, they were really going at it. I wonder who long that's been going on for."

Artemis narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'going at it'?"

"Kissing." Rodney replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Mulch couldn't hold it back any longer.

Artemis spun around to see Mulch doubled over on his pony, laughing.

"Did you…see…his face?" He gasped out.

Rodney chuckled. "Yeah, but you should see the look on his face now."

Mulch looked up long enough to see Artemis giving him a deadly glare before collapsing into giggles again.

"That was not funny." Artemis growled, although inwardly, he was relieved that they had just been joking. "How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since this morning, when you took her out of the hall. But I think the better question is how long it's been going on for." Rodney said.

"And when were you going to tell us?" Mulch added.

"Technically, we've been together for a little over a day. Mulch, remember when you came to ask me to take you to the kitchens?" Artemis asked, smirking.

Mulch's eyes widened. "You had Holly in there?" Artemis nodded and Mulch burst into giggles again. "No wonder you were in a bad mood! I interrupted you two." Mulch laughed harder, finding it hilarious. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Well, I did not find it in the least bit humorous." Artemis said, scowling.

Rodney smirked. "So Arty boy's already getting some."

"No, Mulch ruined it."

This set Mulch off again, nearly falling off his pony. When he had finally gotten control of himself, he asked, "So when were you going to tell us?" He asked accusingly.

"In a few days. Once we were used to it ourselves." He answered.

Suddenly, Mulch chuckled again. "Oh now what?" Rodney asked.

"Foaly owes me two buckets of beetles." Mulch informed them, grinning.

Artemis stared at him incredulously. "You two bet on Holly and me?" Mulch nodded guiltily.

"He said there was no way in Frond that you two would ever fall for each other and I bet him two buckets of beetles otherwise."

Artemis narrowed his eyes at the kleptomaniac dwarf. "How long ago was this?" He demanded.

"Err, about two years ago." Mulch said nervously.

Artemis shook his head. "I'm not sure which is worse, the fact that _Mulch_ of all people saw this coming first or the fact that Holly and I are only worth two buckets."

Rodney laughed and Mulch smiled guiltily.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…Are we there now?"

"No."

"…How 'bout now?"

Artemis groaned.

"Diggums, don't make me kill you. Because you are seriously asking for it." Rodney growled.

"Alright fine. I won't ask anymore. I'll just sing." Mulch then proceeded to launch into some horrendous pizza song that Artemis hadn't ever heard before nor wished to hear again.

"Frond help us." Rodney muttered.

Artemis blocked out the dwarf's singing by focusing on the task ahead of them and once again going over his plan. Despite the fact that he was traveling with a ridiculously heavy sword, two dwarves-one of which was just asking for it, and that the fate of a king and his kingdom rested in his hands, he was confident in his latest plan.

As Mulch switched songs to a rather annoying one about a swear toad, Rodney dropped back so that his pony was riding next to Artemis.

"Has he always been like this? Or just since I've known him?"

"No, he's always been like that. At least as long as I've known him which is several centuries. I think he was hit in the head to many times by rocks in the mine, back before he became a criminal."

"That would certainly make a lot of sense." Artemis nodded, thoughtfully. "So, Rodney, tell me, what is it you did before partnering up with Mulch?"

"Ah, now that's a bit of a long story."

"We still have several more hours yet and it's better then listening to him." Artemis said, tilting his head in Mulch's direction.

After a moment's pause Rodney relented. "Alright. Well, like Mulch, I found out early on that the mines weren't for me. I was to bored there. One day, I met a dwarf named Burly." At this Rodney chuckled. "Strangest name for the guy, seeing as how he was smaller then usual and kind of scrawny for a dwarf. Anyway, he took me in and taught me everything I know, whether it be breaking and entering, stealing, or observing and spying."

"Observing and spying?"

"Yeah that's what I did for a good century or so. I'd get hired to either follow someone or steal something like that. I was good at it and made a ton off of it. It's amazing how much people would pay just for information. And when I was hired to steal something, I could usually knick a few other items as a sort of tip to myself." Rodney smirked.

"Were you hired by fairies or humans?"

"Both. I spent about half of my time aboveground. You Mud People aren't as bad as the People sometimes make you out to be."

"Thank you, I suppose."

"No problem. Anyway, more than once I've gotten paid to actually go undercover. I worked for this one guy for five years before getting close enough to get the information I needed."

Artemis studied the dwarf as he stared off into the woods unseeingly. From his tone, Artemis suspected there was much Rodney kept to himself about what he went through. Artemis was surprised at the difference between the two dwarves he knew.

Mulch was often immature, but loyal and a good friend, if a bit misguided as far as morals. Rodney could often behave similarly to Mulch, but there was much that he kept from everyone else. There was like a hidden wisdom in him that could only come through years of experience.

"You know, you would be an excellent addition to Holly and Mulch's agency. I'm sure they'd love to have you there."

Rodney shrugged, hiding his interest. "Maybe, but I am still a wanted dwarf. The further from the LEP I am, the better."

"True, but that's just a minor problem that can easily be taken care of." Artemis said, but didn't further elaborate.

They were both silent for a few more minutes while Rodney debated on if he wanted to speak. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Back at the castle, when Holly asked if she could come…you already had a part for her to play later on, didn't you? Why didn't you tell her?"

Artemis somehow wasn't surprised that Rodney was able to pick up on such things. If it were anyone else he'd think he had been losing his touch and was no where near as discreet as he once had been. But like he had discovered earlier, there was much to Rodney Silicis that no one, probably not even Mulch knew about it.

He sighed and chose his wording carefully. "I've changed a great deal over the years. When I first began dealing with the People, I had no qualms about using people to get what I wanted. It would seem that over the years, I've actually developed a conscience, as hard as that may be to believe. Now, while I might still do it, it troubles me greatly."

"So…" Rodney spoke slowly, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "You made it so that it as if Holly volunteered herself."

"In a way. Mostly though, I was giving her a chance to back out. I…well, I'm sure I don't have to remind you of how vital this mission is and I won't lie. Holly would play a large part. But lately, I've grown to care for her as more than a friend. She means a great deal to me and I don't wish to risk her life. If she were to not want a part in it, then I would develop an alternative."

"But you knew she wouldn't just sit by while everyone else took part."

"Yes, I knew."

Rodney studied the genius carefully. There was much that he wasn't saying, but just as Artemis had not pressed him further, Rodney would return the favor. He trusted the human and would just have to hope that whatever it was that he had planned would not cause to much damage to Artemis's relationships.

Mulch had finally gotten bored with singing and noticed Rodney was no longer riding next to him. He dropped his pony back next to Artemis's horse.

"So…are we there yet?"

* * *

"We'll be reaching their base shortly. It'll be at the edge of the forest." Artemis informed them. They had been traveling for close to six hours now, stopping only once for a short break and to eat a light meal. Artemis had also instructed the two dwarves to rinse off in the nearby stream so as to remove all the sunscreen. He ignored their protests that they would be cooked in the sun without it and didn't explain his reasoning either. Instead he gave them each a fitted cloak that covered most of their body and had hoods as well.

"How do you know where we're at?" Mulch asked, grumpily. He was hot, hungry and his butt was beginning to ache from sitting in the saddle so much over the past week. He wanted nothing more than to travel the rest of the way underground, having not tasted dirt much lately. It hadn't helped that his pony had let out gas earlier that could easily rival a dwarf's and the smell had stuck. Artemis and Rodney still believed it was him who let it lose.

"I memorized the map." He replied simply.

"Artemis? One thing you didn't tell us was what names are we to go by? Surely Cypress would have warned the Rebels of you being here. Or he'll recognize you." Rodney asked, once again adjusting his hood to block out what little sunlight there was seeping through the tree branches.

"Cypress returned to our world, if you remember. Butler saw footprints returning into the mirror when they went to retrieve it. As for names, we'll not change them."

"But, he'd have warned them, wouldn't he?" Mulch asked.

"No, I'm not concerned about that." Artemis replied shortly and both dwarves gave up, not wanting to argue.

As they cleared the last of the trees, a large hill came into view. A formidable looking castle-fortress in Rodney's opinion, sat atop it. There was a large stone wall that surrounded it and several men could be seen patrolling the wall and were stationed in towers throughout it.

"This is the Rebel's base?" Rodney asked.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, their leader's castle. This is where Charles trains them, supposedly."

They watched as the large gates opened up and a single rider galloped toward them.

"You two remember your roles? You remember the way back to Queen Riding Hood's castle, correct?" The two dwarves nodded. "If something should go wrong, it is imperative that you two get out and warn Wendell."

"You aren't expecting anything to go wrong though, right?" Rodney glanced at him.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Mulch sighed in relief. "Good, because I'm pretty sure Holly and Butler would skin us alive if we came back without you."

"Just remember to remain in character. Don't speak unless you're spoken to and even then as little as possible. Remain behind me and stay impassive."

As the rider drew closer, Rodney watched the change come over Artemis. He sat straighter, his face completely expressionless, his eyes a cold blue, burning into the rider who approached. From the way he held himself and something else that Rodney couldn't even begin to explain nor place, surrounded him, making it seem like he was reeking of power, control. All in all, he was intimidating.

For perhaps the first time, Rodney was able to see what the old Artemis Fowl had been like and what he would have ended up as had he not changed. Rodney glanced over to see Mulch was slightly weary as well and Rodney guess it had been some time since this side of Artemis had been seen. This was the Mud Man that Haven still considered a large threat. Personally, Rodney felt they should be grateful he had changed as much as he had or they'd have more problems then ever. He was also quite glad he was on Artemis's side. Had Holly and the other's not influenced him as they had, who knew what he would have done.

Even though it was an act, Rodney felt a bit uneasy all the same.

The rider came to a halt in front of Artemis, barely sparing a glance at the two dwarves. The rider was rather tall, that was apparent despite the fact that he was sitting. He was obviously a warrior, well equipped with various weapons and was very well built, showing he trained a lot. In Rodney's opinion, he could easily give Butler a run for his money.

The rider's brown hair fell past his shoulders and was tied behind him. His dark eyes were narrowed with suspicion and his hand was near his sheathed sword.

"State your name and business," he growled.

Artemis wasn't intimidated. Which was good, seeing as Rodney sure as hell was. The man was four times his height, not quite as tall as Butler but just as threatening. The guy could easily fell him just by stepping on him. At least in Rodney's opinion.

"My name is Artemis Fowl and my business is not of your concern but of Lord Woodbaren's."

Rodney was relieved when he saw no flicker of recognition at the name in the rider. So far it would seem as if Artemis was right.

Artemis pulled a letter from the inside of his dark, fine coat and showed it to the man for him to see the wax seal of Red Riding Hood.

"I will deliver it for you." The man said, reaching for it.

Artemis pulled it back, replacing it in his pocket. "I will be the one to deliver it. I was given specific directions." He stated firmly, his voice cold.

The man glowered, irritated. "And I'm under strict instructions myself, to allow nobody entrance without the Lord's permission-messenger from the Queen or not."

"Then we wait here until you obtain your Lord's permission." Artemis replied.

The man's hand twitched and Rodney guessed he wasn't used to being defied and desperately wished to run his sword through the stranger and take the letter himself. But the fact that they came from the Queen seemed to be the only thing keeping him. Eventually, he gave a nod and rode back to the castle gates.

Once he was through the gates, Mulch let out a shaky breath. "Arty, I have to say. This may not be the best place to act so superior." He wiped his hand across his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed.

"No kidding. That Mud Man came close to doing you away and I have to admit that with our puny daggers, the two of us wouldn't stand a chance against that guy." Rodney said.

"I know what I'm doing. You two try to remain more calm from now on." Artemis warned, his eyes scanning the fortress.

Rodney gripped his dagger tightly. These next few days were going to be highly stressful. But he'd do whatever Artemis said. The young man seemed to know exactly what to do and that could be the only thing keeping them from being killed. He wouldn't be the one to jeopardize the whole thing by panicking. Especially so soon.

As the gates reopened minutes later, this time with six men riding out, Rodney took a calming breath and maneuvered his pony to just behind Artemis but to the side, Mulch doing the same from the other side.

They weren't stupid. If worse came to worse, the two wouldn't stand a chance in defending Artemis without eventually resorting to their own methods. They would reveal themselves and have to call off the whole plan, but it went unspoken between the two that their friend's life came first. Wendell could come up with some other way of winning the war. To Rodney, it wasn't their fight and he refused to risk his new friends' lives over it. No matter how Artemis or Holly felt.

He was seriously questioning Artemis's sanity or so called genius in only bringing the two dwarves instead of a guard.

But as the group of riders came up, none had their swords drawn, though each regarded them with caution.

"Lord Woodbaren agreed to see you." The original man from before, spoke. "We'll have to take your weapons first though."

"Your Lord is quite daft if he wishes me to go unarmed in there. My servants and I will keep our weapons." Artemis stated firmly and Rodney wanted to smack the boy. Was he deliberately trying to get them killed or kicked out?

"I can't allow you to do that-"

"You don't mean to tell me that you are afraid one man and two dwarves," Artemis drawled, and Mulch bristled slightly at Artemis's tone in saying dwarves, but held his tongue. "When there are six of you, all armed thrice as much."

The man's face reddened. "Keep your weapons then." He raised a hand and gestured for his men and they all surrounded the three and began to lead them to the entrance into the fortress.

Rodney took a deep breath and calmed himself. He could handle this. He'd dealt with similar situations before. As they passed through the gates, rode past the hundreds of men training with swords, axes, bows and arrows and other weapons, and heard the heavy gate close behind them, Rodney glanced over at Artemis and silently wished the Irishman hadn't bitten off more then he could choose in volunteering in this mission.

**AN: **Here's the latest chapter. Sorry again for the delay. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews and the support. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	18. The First Stage

**Chapter 18: The First Stage**

Lord Charles Woodbaren watched from the window of his tower study as his men led the Queen's messenger and the two dwarves through the gates. From what Vincent had reported, this wasn't an ordinary messenger. He behaved as if he were superior to everyone.

This Fowl had better learn his place before appearing before him.

Charles was curious as to why two dwarves accompanied him. One made sense, but a soldier or a guard would have made even more. Charles didn't linger on that thought long though, choosing instead to ponder what Red had to say.

The Queen had been ignoring his letters for quite some time now and he knew from sources that she was hesitant to make a decision. It seemed Red did not want a war between her kingdom and Wendell's, even if she deeply disapproved of and despised the Fourth Kingdom and its ruler.

While Charles could certainly deal without aid from her, a part of him desperately wished she would be willing to risk a war for him.

Several minutes later, he heard the knock on his study door, alerting him that they had arrived. "Come in." His deep, rich voice carried through the thick door without him having to raise it. The door opened and Vincent led the three in, another guard following from behind. Charles raised an eyebrow from his spot near the window.

"Need I inquire as to why they remain armed?"

"He refused to part with his sword, m'Lord." Vincent replied, shooting a disapproving look at Fowl. Charles smiled, amused.

"You let him command you?"

Vincent shrugged sheepishly. "I hadn't wanted to kill him…yet."

Charles turned to the second guard. "Leave us. Shut the door behind you." As his command was being followed, he crossed the room slowly, his entire demeanor cool and confident. He came to a stop at his large, ancient desk and took his seat behind it. He then allowed himself to study his guests.

He barely spared a glance at the two dwarves, deeming them as unimportant. They each stood to the side but to the back of Fowl, obviously knowing their place.

It was Fowl who drew all the attention to himself. He looked to be a couple years younger than himself. He was impeccably dressed and well groomed. Not a hair stood out of place and there wasn't a single wrinkle or crease in his clothes. But what really intrigued Charles were Fowl's eyes. The rest of his face was a mask of indifference and while his eyes gave nothing away about himself, they were cold and calculating. Charles suspected he didn't miss much.

"You don't look to be a mere messenger." Charles observed aloud.

Fowl didn't reply, instead reaching into his coat and withdrawing a letter. Charles nodded at Vincent who took it from Fowl and walked it over to him. Charles studied Fowl a moment longer as he reached for his letter opener. Then he disregarded him in favor of the message.

He felt a small smile grace his lips as he easily recognized Red's neat handwriting. Normally, she had an aide write any letters for her, but his were always in her own hand. It had been too long since he had seen or spoken to Red and it had been close to a year since her last letter and he was pleased that it wasn't formal or impersonal given the strain between t them lately.

_My Dear Charles,_

_It has been far too long since I've last written to you. For that I must apologize. I will admit that I've been hesitant to aid you, but only for the reason that I've been pressured by the Council of the Nine Kingdoms. They've suspected me of being behind the war from the start, and I did not want to give them the evidence they sought. It is also true that I have not wanted to lead our people to harm. But after giving the matter much thought, I have decided that I can no longer stay silent._

_Wendell had the audacity to show up unexpectedly at my castle. His excuse was that he had been making his rounds of his Kingdom and as he supposedly had a meeting with the Rebels in a week's time, he wished to remain here. He was his normal, cheery, annoying self yet I suspect he came to see for himself if I was involved._

_I acknowledge now that you have been right all along. Something must be done about him. He continues to insult myself and the Second Kingdom and I refuse to sit by any longer and allow it._

_Please accept my apology as this letter was far too late. Forgive me for my hesitation. You've never led me wrong before and I trust your judgment now. If you'll still have me, anything you wish, I'll do my best to do. As a token of my good faith, I have sent you a good friend of mine, Artemis Fowl. He came to me several months ago from the First Kingdom and has proved to be very valuable. He is intelligent and used to work as a strategist for Queen Cinderella's army. I felt he would be put to much better use serving you at this time._

_And now, darling Charles, I must leave you; I pray I do so with your forgiveness. I eagerly await your reply._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Red Riding Hood the Third_

_Queen of the Second Kingdom_

Charles read the letter twice over; as if afraid the content would change on him. He knew her to be true to her word. Spies had already confirmed that Wendell had been seen crossing into the Second Kingdom supposedly accompanied by Lords Wolf and Anthony and the Lady Virginia.

He hadn't been aware of the pressure the Council had been putting on his Queen though. Anger surged through him, at both the Council and at Wendell. A bit at himself as well. He now regretted the poorly concealed threat to her in his last letter. The poor thing must have been so torn these past several years and he'd done little but make it worse.

But she had always been strong willed, able to keep herself standing strong no matter what the circumstances. One of the many things he admired and loved about his Queen.

_As a token of my good faith._ As if she needed to prove herself to him. He who had known her since they were children and he who knew her the best. All the same, someone with Fowl's abilities and experience could prove useful.

He glanced up to Fowl to see he was watching him, apparently gauging his reaction. Charles stood up and walked around the desk, leaning against it and crossing his arms.

"Her Majesty states you know much about battle strategies." Fowl gave a single nod. "You seem to be a man of few words, Mister Fowl."

"It has been my experience that often times, such precious things as my thoughts and words are wasted on those who usually can't comprehend them."

_Cocky bastard, wasn't he?_ Charles' eyebrows rose, partly in amusement. "And are you implying that I am one such inferior?"

Fowl bowed his head. "I imply nothing my Lord. I withhold judgment until I have gotten to know you better. There is no sense in being rash."

Charles' lips twitched. It had been too long since he had been around one with enough intelligence and wit rather then just strength and greed as most of his men were. They knew and concerned themselves with only money and their thirst for blood and vengeance from the wolf lovers. The closest he ever came to an intelligent conversation was when speaking to Vincent-one of the few who were loyal to him and not the cause.

"Wise indeed, Mister Fowl. You may have some use here after all." He pushed himself off the desk. "Very well I accept the Queen's token and you may remain here. Those two would be your servants then?" He asked, waving a hand to gesture at the two dwarves.

"Yes, they accompany me most places." Fowl said dismissively.

Charles nodded. "Vincent, if you could have a wing prepared for Mister Fowl here."

The man nodded and left the room. One of the dwarves muttered, "So the giant _does_ have a name." Charles raised his eyebrow once again.

"Forgive my impudent little _friend_ my Lord. Both dwarves were given quite the fright by your guard and his demeanor." Fowl spoke, shooting a disgruntled look at the outspoken dwarf who blushed beneath his beard and bowed at the two men before moving back some.

Charles let out a laugh. "Good, then Vincent is doing his job properly." He looked down at the dwarf who had spoken. "You would do well to learn to hold your tongue lest you lose it."

"I had already considered replacing him but unfortunately it has proved quite difficult to find good servants anymore." Fowl said, a bit of weariness seeping into his voice.

Charles nodded sympathetically. "Dwarf servants have seemed to become more popular as of late. I had heard only good things about them. Perhaps they were only exaggerations."

Fowl looked down at the two dwarves, both of who had blank expressions. "For the most part I have been pleased with them. But this one seems to be…one of a kind." He said, gesturing to the outspoken one.

It was only a few minutes before Vincent returned. "The South Wing is already prepared according to a maid."

"Then escort them there." Charles instructed him before returning to his desk and once again disregarding them, in favor of writing a reply to Red.

* * *

Artemis followed Vincent down the stone steps to the second floor and through a long, dimly lit corridor. His eyes continued to take in every detail and memorized the way. His eyes had no problems adjusting to the dark and remained almost as sharp as they normally were. The castle was made entirely of stone it seemed and not nearly as decorated as Wendell's or Red's castles had been. It was also much cooler and much less welcome.

They came to a stop in front of large wooden doors. "This is the South Wing. Your bag will be delivered shortly. Someone will be by later this evening to escort you to the dinning hall." Vincent said, his tone rather bored, but his eyes watched him suspiciously.

Artemis knew to keep an eye on the large man. The phrase- All brawn and no brains- didn't seem to apply to this one. He wasn't a genius but he wasn't stupid either. And he was loyal and protective. He was no Butler, but then, not many came close to Eurasian man. Nonetheless, Artemis would have to take great caution with Vincent.

Artemis gave him a single nod, the look on his face clearly showing his weariness with him. "If that's all," he drawled. Vincent narrowed his eyes but turned and left. Artemis watched him go; only opening the door once he was sure the Rebel had gone.

He let Mulch and Rodney scamper in ahead of him and closed the heavy door behind him. He gave a small frown when he saw there was only a flimsy bolt for a lock. It looked as though it had purposely been weakened so that at the slightest bit of pressure it would break away. There was nothing to be done about it though. It was more than he had expected and he could use it to his advantage.

Turning around, he let his eyes scan over his latest quarters. They were in a large sitting room with minimal décor. There was a desk against one wall with a bookcase next to it, halfway filled with old tomes that looked as though they hadn't been touched in years. There was a hearth in one corner with chairs and couches surrounding it. A table sat in the middle with bowls of fruits and breads in the center. One wall had two open doors which looked to lead into bedrooms. Straight across from Artemis were two more doors and after glancing in them, he found one to be another bedroom and the other a large bathroom.

He did a quick check of all the windows and was satisfied when they were all locked and nothing beneath them for anyone to climb up. The only apparent door to exit the wing was the one in which they had entered.

"D'Arvit!" Artemis turned to see Rodney backing away from around the couch, looking rather green. Artemis walked around the couch and winced slightly.

Instead of a rug, there was a large wolf skin in the center of the circle around the hearth.

"Is that…is it real?" Rodney asked.

Mulch walked up to it and cautiously touched it. "Yeah, it's authentic alright."

"That's disgusting. Frond, what kind of sick freak would do that? Remember that village we stayed in? The wolves were like people- talking, intelligent, had families…"

Artemis sighed. "We are in the Second Kingdom where wolves are poached, hunted over a prejudice based on a single event. And we happen to be staying in a castle belonging to a man who is one of the worst in regards to that hatred."

Mulch glanced around, expecting to find some other gruesome sight. "Can we move it? Like stick it under a bed or something? Or a closet?" He asked.

Rodney pulled a face. "Are you going to touch it?"

"I am sure Mulch has touched far more grotesque things. I know for a fact he's eaten worse. But regardless, the pelt remains as it is. As you two seem to have already forgotten, we have roles to play." Artemis reminded, shooting a significant look at Mulch who shrugged.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud. I had kept asking the man giant his name on our way in and he only grunted or growled. I was beginning to think he was part animal himself." He defended himself. "And I don't appreciate being belittled back there either. Role-playing or not. Losing my tongue…" He muttered to himself.

Rodney snorted. "Arty was right though. You are one of a kind Diggums. You're not only a disgrace to dwarves but to all People in general."

Mulch waved his hand dismissively.

"Mulch, I realize how much I am asking of you in requesting that you do your best to keep your mouth shut for once. But do try and do your best. Much is relying on us and we cannot risk our roles, especially now that we're in."

Artemis took a seat in one of the armchairs but Rodney noted that he remained tense and no where near at ease. He was slightly caught off guard at the change capable in the Irish genius. With Vincent and other soldiers, Artemis was cold and in control. With Charles, he was cold, calculating, but submissive to an extent. Both times though, he radiated power that threatened to give Rodney the chills. Artemis Fowl had not gone completely soft and could still be a formidable enemy. When they were alone, he was back to the Artemis he had gotten to know. Not cold but his presence still demanded attention.

Rodney had always been one to act if he benefited from it. It was a basic survival instinct considering the line of business he had often found himself in. Even now, he realized the good that would come of his new friendships, especially with Artemis Fowl the Second.

He hopped up onto the couch, catching an apple that Mulch tossed to him. "I'm a bit surprised at how easily he believed the letter." He said to Artemis, wiping the apple on his sleeve but frowning when it only dirtied it more.

"I suspect there was once something more between the two then simple friendship." Artemis said, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Ah, that would explain it. Love often blinds people even when the truth is flapping in front of them worse then Mulch's butt after eating beans."

Artemis cringed. "I could have done without that image Silicis." He resisted the urge to shudder. After a second, he smiled slightly. "But was that experience talking, Rodney?"

"Maybe." He replied simply before taking a bite of the apple and falling silent.

* * *

Red was alerted that a messenger arrived later that evening. Wendell didn't need to be told what to do. He quickly ushered everyone from the Queen's throne room, at least everyone from his party. So when the messenger was led in, he saw a disgruntled Queen who looked to be barely holding her temper as some of her advisors spoke to her.

When she was given the letter and saw the seal on it, her face brightened considerably. She dismissed her advisors and thanked the messenger.

As the messenger headed out of the castle, he overheard two advisors grumbling about how the Queen had been in a horrible mood since King Wendell unexpectedly arrived. When the messenger would return to Lord Woodbaren's later on, he would report everything he observed, confirming Red's earlier letter.

* * *

"What does it say?' Wendell asked, reentering the throne room, followed by Tony, Holly and Butler. Red didn't reply right away as she was still reading it. When she finished, she passed it over to the other monarch.

"He believed me. He said he had great use for Artemis. He also assured me that I didn't have to do anything right now-my support was enough." Red told the other three, her voice monotonous. Wendell looked up at her from the letter and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how hard this is on you. I shouldn't have involved you. I'm sorry."

Red swallowed, only a little surprised at Wendell's perceptiveness and his seemingly never ending supply of compassion. There were few who would forgive someone so easily, especially when they had every right to hate them. She wasn't sure she deserved Wendell's forgiveness. But she was grateful all the same. Red was fairly positive that her own cousin had yet to get that far. Wendell was a better ruler than she could ever hope to be and she wouldn't regret doing her part to help him. No matter how painful and heartbreaking it was turning out to be.

"No, don't apologize. I made my decision and I don't regret it."

Wendell studied her closely and she felt as if he could read into her soul. With each day, he became more and more like his grandmother, the great Snow White.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

Holly had taken the letter from Wendell and read it over, hoping for any indication it was true and that Artemis was alright.

"It sounds sincere enough. And if he's accepted Artemis, then that means he's safe, right?" Holly asked Butler. Butler had read the letter over Holly's shoulder and was a great deal better at gauging people's true meaning from written works and could find no hint of deception.

Butler had been in a right state when he awoke to find Artemis gone. Even Holly had been intimidated and slightly weary until his mood had evened out. Juliet had learned long ago to steer clear of her brother when he was in that state and had gone out to the stables to distract her from her own worry. Butler, even after reading the letter filled with instructions and assurances hadn't been assured much. He was worried as well.

And furious, though he hid it well.

Artemis had always had to go and make things so difficult. He made protecting him nearly impossible. Butler was fairly positive that other bodyguards didn't have such a difficult time protecting their charges.

It was only his trust in Artemis that kept him from riding after him. Plus, he didn't want to ruin whatever plan Artemis had concocted. Butler would do as Artemis instructed, if only for the younger man's safety. But later, when it was over, he would give his charge an extremely long lecture.

Wendell had explained to Butler and Holly what he knew of the plan, so he was mostly caught up. Displeased and stressed, but caught up.

"Yes, I think Artemis is safe for now." He assured the elf. While he wasn't completely positive about that, he didn't want Holly any more worried. Unlike the elf who wore her heart on her sleeve, he was much better at concealing his thoughts and uncertainties.

It seemed to work as she nodded and relaxed her grip on the letter. Butler turned to Wendell. "Now what?"

Wendell sighed. "Now we wait. Artemis said he would get word to us within the next few days with further instructions."

Butler wasn't pleased with that answer but there was nothing to be done about it.

"I think I'll take a walk out on the grounds-get some fresh air." Holly muttered to him.

"If you don't mind, I'll join you."

Holly gave a small nod and the two left.

* * *

Upstairs in the guest wing, Virginia stood at the window in her room, staring out over the grounds. She watched as Holly and Butler strolled along one of the paths. Both looked distracted and didn't speak much, comfortable with the silence.

"They're worried." Wolf said needlessly as he came up and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Artemis is taking a great risk and all for people he barely knows." Virginia said softly.

Wolf rested his chin on her shoulder. "From looking at him, you'd never guess he had it in him."

Virginia turned around in his arms to face him. "You of all people should know better then to judge a person by their looks." She admonished.

"I wasn't judging him. Artemis is a fine chap. He just doesn't show much emotion."

She smiled. Her Wolf wore his heart out for all to see. To him, something as important as how one feels, especially to another, shouldn't be hidden. He was of the firm belief that bottling it up was bad for one's health. So it had been irritating to see Holly and Artemis hide their feelings when Artemis should have been forward and not danced around it. Wolf had been completely honest and forward when trying to win Virginia over-even when she least wanted his attention.

Virginia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers toying with his hair at the nape of his neck. "I think it might be a defense thing. I'm not sure, but all the same, I'm grateful for his help. This war has had me so worried. Worried about Wendell, Dad, you and Warren…"

Wolf pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. "Everything is going to be alright, Cupcake. Warren is safe in Wendy's castle and we're going to end all this fighting soon." He breathed in her scent and felt himself relaxing. The war had everybody uptight and stressed. He'd been dong his best to stay strong, knowing that while Virginia put up a front for everybody who looked to her and Wendell for guidance, she needed someone, herself to lean on.

They stayed there for several minutes feeding each other support and taking comfort in their loved one's arms. Eventually they wee brought back by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Virginia called.

"It's me. Are you two decent? The last thing I want to see is you two-"

"Come in Dad." Virginia rolled her eyes as Wolf snickered. Wolf started to unbutton his shirt but Virginia slapped his hand. "You enjoy tormenting him." She accused.

"It's too easy." Wolf smirked.

"Any father is protective of his daughter and doesn't want to think of her as anything but innocent. You'd be the same way."

Wolf's eyes widened as the door opened. "Oh! Virginia, I'd love another cub. Four more at least. Little brothers and sisters for Warren."

Tony closed the door behind him, his eyes narrowed. "Virginia, if you're pregnant and haven't told me yet…"

Virginia threw her arms up in the air. "For crying out loud. No, I'm not pregnant. Wolf and I agreed no more kids until after the war. Remember Wolf?"

"The war might be over soon tough. What do you think of a granddaughter Tone?" Wolf asked, slinging an arm around his father-in-law's shoulders.

Tony shrugged him off but Virginia could see him warming to the idea. Despite herself, Virginia smiled. "Another baby sounds wonderful Wolf."

Wolf grinned, running over to her and swinging her around in the air. He set her back down on the ground and kissed her. "We should start right away." He murmured against her lips.

Tony let out a loud cough. "I'm still here, remember?"

Virginia chuckled and pulled away from her husband. "Sorry Dad."'

"Uh huh. Anyway, a letter came from that Woodbaren fellow."

That sobered Virginia up real quick. "And?"

"So far so good."

"Woodbaren believed it? Artemis is alright?"

"Yes and so far it seems he is."

Virginia sighed in relief. Tony related the letter's contents to them, letting them know that now they were to wait.

"You mentioned Red was upset?" Virginia asked, slightly confused. She had been under the impression that Red hadn't been connected to the Rebels and therefore was allowed to be included in their plans.

"Her and Woodbaren had a thing going years back. Secret of course. Or so they tried." Wolf muttered, moving to stand near the window, his face clouded at having to discuss his sorry excuse for a cousin.

"Red dated Charles?" Virginia asked and Wolf nodded.

"From what I learned, it didn't last long though. My dear aunt passed on and Red became the new Queen. She and Charlie agreed to put things on hold as she needed time to get things settled. He inherited his father's position as a lord and so the two remained in contact but as far as I know, they never rekindled their relationship."

"If the two were so close then why would she be so quick to turn against him? Especially to help us? How can we be sure to trust her?" Tony asked, his face wrinkled slightly as he frowned.

"Wendell trusts her," Virginia reminded her father.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Virginia. Even royalty isn't excluded. Especially royalty."

His daughter let out an irritated sigh. "If it's true that she's aiding us, then loyalty isn't the real issue. It show's she's a stronger woman then we've taken her for. She's putting her own emotions and feelings to the side in order to stop what she knows is wrong. I don't know of many others who could do that."

Tony glared at her. "While I value the Fourth Kingdom and want what's best for its citizens, my family and loved ones comes first. I wouldn't be so quick to go against them."

"You are jumping to conclusions! We don't know all the details. It would seem Wendell does and he trusted her enough to include her in these plans. We have no right to judge her."

"And what about your husband? I think Wolf does have that right."

Virginia's head spun around, realizing her husband had fallen uncharacteristically quiet. He was near the window still, leaning against the wall, staring outside but not really seeing. "Wolf?" He didn't reply right away. When he tore his gaze away and looked at her, he could she the pain and anger present. "Oh Wolf." She crossed the distance between them and pulled him in her arms.

He wrapped his own around her tightly and buried his face in her neck, needing the comfort only she could give him. As much as he was able to hide it or play it off, being back in the Second Kingdom had taken its toll on him. The only memories he had of this kingdom were dark and horrifying. His childhood had been filled with tragedy and anguish; being tormented and hunted for what he was born as, unable to attend school, fleeing from village to village and from angry mobs, watching his parents being burned at the stake, and losing his siblings-unable to know if they were alive or not.

Red was the only family he had left, blood wise anyway. And yet she turned out to be his greatest source of pain and distress.

"I'm sorry, Wolf, I'm so sorry." Virginia whispered as she rubbed her hands up and down his back soothingly. She wanted nothing more than to leave the God-forsaken kingdom and take Wolf home, back to the Fourth Kingdom where it was safer and easier on Wolf.

"I can't trust her Virginia. It was because of her and her mother that my parents are gone. Red's own _sister_. I was hunted in her kingdom-treated as nothing more than an animal." He snarled. Virginia closed her eyes. "Did you now that I came to her once? She had issued orders to have me imprisoned or killed before but I had refused to believe it. I came to her after I lost my family for help. She acted as though she didn't know me. I hadn't even left the grounds before her guards were attempting to arrest me. I can't forgive her."

Virginia fought back tears. She hadn't known that much about what happened. Wolf had only told her the bare minimum about his past and while she knew Red had mistreated Wolf, she hadn't known the extent of it.

"I know Wolf," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. She, herself, would probably never forgive Red for some things. But she knew that the Queen was trying to change-had already changed some. Looking over at her father, she knew he would probably never forgive the Queen or even like her. As much as he denied it, he was fond of Wolf and protective of him. He had a big heart and wouldn't be able to move past the wrongs committed against wolves.

Tony walked over and put his hand on Wolf's shoulder. "This will all be over soon and we can leave this Godforsaken kingdom." He assured him, being surprisingly perceptive and sympathetic.

Wolf straightened up, but kept his arm around Virginia. "It isn't so easy to forget the past though Tone."

Tony smiled bitterly. "Trust me, I know. But you have to be able to move on. For your sake, Virginia's, Warren's, and any other kids you want to have."

Virginia watched Wolf and thought about how well he had done so far in overcoming his past. Had others been in his shoes, most would have turned into bitter, selfish and hateful people. Yet Wolf had turned his life around, showed he was loyal and caring and made something of his life. She was extremely proud of him, and so filled with love that her heart nearly burst.

As Wolf nodded to Tony's statement, Virginia silently prayed for Artemis's safety and that he was successful. So much was counting on him. The first stage had been successful, but it was only the beginning.


End file.
